


All Through The Night

by Xishmish



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Drama & Romance, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Other, Romance, Smutty, Swan Queen - Freeform, Transgender, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, g!p Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish
Summary: (PLEASE NOTE: I will be removing this story in a few days due to it being published. Thank you!) AU. Emma and Regina meet as teenagers 18, during their senior year and find it irresistible to stay away from one another. Each girl holds a secret that could change the other's life forever. A star-crossed friendship quickly boils into something much deeper. This is a G!P story, genderbender, transgender MTF. Rated E for mature and explicit content, triggers and sexual situations.





	1. Reaction Kinetics

**Author's Note:**

> Ok… this story will be a first for me as I have never written G!P before. Please be kind. I plan on taking this to a different place than the usual G!P stories as I wanted to make it more real, approaching the subject with great respect and sensitivity to those reading and how they may feel touched or affected by it. So I guess this is a warning, the story will contain sex, sexual exploration, touching on sensitive subjects that include (a girl with a penis and other things) I would hate to spoil you. If this is not your thing then, by all means, please skip this one :) I find this beautiful and human, I am incredibly happy about this idea and the opportunity to tell THIS story. Remember there are 7 billion of us floating around and we are all different infinite beings, I am by no means trying to tell a particular person's story so no offense is meant if things you may read are not relatable to your individual perspective/experience. They both have a secret here so... surprises! Wow… Long author's note. Enjoy!

**UPDATE: This story has been published. All Through The Night (BOOK 1) will be relaunched with a Special Cover Edition, as we had technical issues with printing the prior one. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. For those who bought it, this is the same book, different cover, and minor editions. T he book is currently available.**

**I will be reposting the original chapters as a promised thank you. Keep in mind that these are the original chapters and you may encounter a few typos, errors, etc. Also, the books are actually better. However, here you guys go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Song Beneath The Song (Mating Ritual & Lizzy Land)**

It was a typical September night in the vibrant and exclusive parts of Back Bay, home to Cora, Henry Mills, and their teenage children. Bold and misunderstood, Zelena, nineteen, offspring from Cora's first marriage, she had icy blue eyes and auburn hair like her birth father though just as her mother she was beautiful and straightforward, but far too witty for her own sake.

Warmhearted and handsome, Caleb, eighteen, was Henry's son, also the product of a failed first marriage. And lastly, their youngest by two months, Regina, eighteen, the gorgeous brunette was the only one to be born from their union. She had deep and heart-rending dark eyes; many would say Regina's eyes bore the intensity of her soul for the whole world to see, easily leaving anyone completely enamored with the kindness and mystery they exuded. Those eyes, so perfectly juxtaposed with the seamless and delicate scar above her evoking lips. Her olive skin was as flawless as the way she spoke.

Boston had been their home for generations preceding them, old money and well-known family names. However, both successful surgeons were keen on giving their offsprings the best life could offer, even if that meant sending them to boarding schools far from each other at a young age. Caleb had returned home from his all-boys boarding school in Switzerland two years prior and began attending Commonwealth Private School.

It was the closest he'd been to his parents for more than a month straight since he was ten. On the other hand, Zelena had recently arrived from an extended stay at the 'Boarding hell' as she called it, in England and Regina from the all-girls institution she had been attending in Germany since she was ten as well. Both girls would be joining Caleb, starting the 12th grade in only a few days.

The light sounds of expensive silverware and china colliding could be heard as the family sat and quietly ate dinner. Cora sipped on a delicious glass of red wine while eyeing her three children.

Regina and Caleb seemed to be having some sort of telepathic conversation while Zelena visibly annoyed played with her food. Caleb and Regina had borrowed greatly from Henry's beautiful and exotic Argentinian gene pool, making them look strikingly similar, they were also close despite the distance while growing up and that never sat well with Zelena.

"Zelena, dear, what is it?" Cora asked.

The girl rolled her eyes ignoring her mother and continued pushing her brussels sprouts around the plate.

Moved by her daughters challenging, silent attitude, Cora gently tried again. "Zelena, I am talking to you, please regard me as I do so, it is incredibly disrespectful to roll your eyes and play deaf."

"Insufferable," Zelena muttered to herself between teeth.

Regina and Caleb stopped chewing, awkwardly shifting in their seats. Zelena's English accent was thick and shining through even in whispers. It always made her feel like an outsider since none of her family members had one.

She'd tried to be quiet, but the comeback was clearly heard by everyone. Cora raised a brow and put down her fork exhaling deeply. Regina slowly began chewing again as she scratched the back of her head uncomfortably; the beautiful teen boy cleared his throat arching both brows and went back to his food.

"Excuse me?" Cora challenged collected.

Zelena shrugged and rolled her eyes once more. "This situation is… insufferable."

Nice save. Regina and Caleb looked at each other and continued eating.

"Whatever do you mean, love? We thought you'd be pleased to be returning home so we could finally spend some time together, the five of us." Cora tried.

"Right, I was not talking about that part mother," Zelena sassed, unamused.

"Then what are you referring to?"

"This…" She looked at her siblings and then back at her mother. "Going to the same school as them." She sneered as if it were the flu.

"And what on earth is wrong with going to the same school as your brother and sister? Commonwealth is an excellent institution, Zelena." Cora chided.

"I don't care if it's bloody Hogwarts, Mother!" she grunted.

It was Henry's turn to intervene serenely "Watch your tone with your mother, Zelena,"

Blue eyes barely acknowledged her adoptive father; Zelena loved him deeply as he never made her feel like the result of Cora's first marriage, but right now she was utterly pissed. She turned back to her mother.

"Caleb is... Well, he's him. With his stupid dimples and pretty face. Poindexter here has to be so genius, sweet and perfect." she ranted while Regina just smiled to herself in disbelief. Her eldest sister was such a brat.

"And then there's me at 19, stuck with them in the same school and the same grade! Forgive me for feeling a little apprehensive about becoming the laughingstock of the entire stinking place!" she nagged.

Zelena smirked sarcastically "I can see it now, the idiot Mills who was held back a grade standing out like a sore thumb! Why can't you send me to another school?! I swear I'd rather go to public school, I would gladly take it over this humiliation!" Zelena whined flushed and upset.

Regina furrowed her brows and interjected, "Caleb is only a year above the 'correct age' for the twelfth grade, and you are only a year older than he is Zelena, you speak as if you were fossils." She quipped.

Zelena rolled her eyes and ignored her sister's words.

Caleb took a bite and muttered with a stealthy smirk, "She's the fossil."

Zelena glared at him "Jerk." She sneered.

It was Cora's turn to speak up. "Caleb," she warned, and he went back to his salad with a shrug.

"Honey, Commonwealth is closer to home and more convenient, besides, Zelena, I want the three of you to spend more bonding time together now that..." Well, Cora didn't voice that last part. That one part that was the actual trigger for bringing her children back home.

"Now that what?" Blue eyes challenged.

Cora inhaled and smiled "Now that you are all finally home, darling," The doctor's eyes gleamed and regarded all her three spawns with genuine affection, eyes lingered a few seconds longer on Regina who smiled back at her softly.

"Caleb, sweetheart, now that Regina is here I want you to take her out for driving lessons the next couple of weeks before you all start school… The white Mercedes is all yours, my love," she regarded the brunette. "As soon as your brother thinks you are fit to drive it of course," Cora told Regina.

She nodded and smiled. "Ok, Mother, thank you."

"What?!" Zelena's eyes widened and drew back sorely. "She gets to drive the Mercedes?! Then what the hell am I supposed to drive to school?" she protested.

Cora's face frowned. "Language, Zelena," The auburn-haired girl had always been the mouthy one.

"Sweetheart, you will be driving the Prius," Cora informed.

"Oh boy…" Henry mumbled quietly and shifted in his seat while Regina looked around uncomfortably and Caleb grinned, perfect dimples forming on lightly tanned cheeks. Zelena was fuming.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" She tightened her fists with frustration. "This is beyond unfair! This is bloody, blunt predilection towards them over me!" she protested.

"No, I told you last year, darling… If you were to graduate you'd get the Audi you wanted, however, if I recall correctly the complete opposite happened, Zelena. Not only did you fail but you were also incredibly misbehaved. Your school's headmaster practically begged us to go pick you up." Cora countered sternly.

"Oh, lies, Mother! That old hag… He is bald and miserable; I heard his wife left him because he had an erectile dysfunction problem," She nodded. "Obviously, he was not objective." she raved.

"Zelena!" Cora scolded while Henry shook his head and Caleb laughed in silence, Regina bit her lip trying to swallow her amusement and shook her head serenely.

"What?! This is incredibly horrid parenting, oh but of course! The perfect jock son drives his stupid perfect boy blue Porsche, and she, who's barely out of diapers gets a freaking Mercedes? While I get a Prius? A Prius?!" Zelena argued passionately growing flushed.

Regina spoke up, attempting to smooth the ridges of the uncomfortable argument. "I can drive the Prius," she regarded both her parents. "She can drive the Mercedes It makes no difference to me, Mother. Actually, I prefer the hybrid; it leaves a less intense carbon footprint, or I can ride with either one of them, I honestly don't care." She looked at her brother and then over at her oldest sister who rolled her eyes.

Zelena huffed. "The martyr, of course… Christ!" She crossed her arms and eyes rolled at the ceiling.

Regina shifted uncomfortably and looked at Cora. "It's alright, Mother, really… It's just a car, definitely not worth fighting over." she finished, feeling foreign to the group.

Cora looked at Regina softly; it was a silent plea. This wasn't about predilection; she had it under control.

"Zelena, raise your grades, and the arrangement will change… You have the power to shift things if you don't like them. Do it. I know you can." she encouraged.

The girl huffed, standing from her seat visibly upset and stormed off.

Regina felt like shit and uncomfortable as she usually did when they were all together. She loved her sister, of course, she did. However, Zelena seemed to hate her for no reason she could remember. For breathing? Existing? She wished she could change it.

* * *

After dinner was over, Regina went upstairs to her room feeling inadequate. It was so strange to be back home after two years. Two years ago was the last time she had come home to spend a couple of weeks with her family over Christmas, while the most recent summer vacations, she had been pulled from school directly to Rome and then Oslo and then back to her all-girl institution. Back to her lonely life, the one she had grown incredibly accustomed to. —You see Regina was not a girl who made friends easily, she was gorgeous, impressively smart which made her sometimes awkward to others, and maybe difficult to understand, but Regina was kind and friendly; traits that she kept to herself and those who gave her the time. She kept to herself and her books, her family and a couple of acquaintances back in school.

She had never had a real friend even though the girl had much to offer. Life seemed unfair, but Regina didn't see it that way, to her, this was just the way things were, she knew no different, she had no other perspective to compare it to, but still, her young heart yearned for more. She knew there had to be more.

Even though she was used to being alone, she was not unhappy or bitter. Regina was strong-willed and very independent. The withering tests of life had not touched the kindness inside her.

The next morning both Regina and her brother sat in her sleek new car. They were parked by the side of an empty street on Raycliff Ter. She was in the driver seat, and he sat next to her on the passenger one.

Perfectly manicured hands gripped the wheel as brown eyes stared at the horizon, lost in thought.

"What is it, Reggie?" Caleb knew his sister, and something was obviously not sitting well with her.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at the boy. "I just… I don't want this to create an even worse rift between Zelena and me, Cai; I feel terrible!"

Caleb smiled coolly. "Look, I know where you're coming from and why you'd feel like shit after Zelena's little show at the dinner table last night, but, whatever it is that has made her so unhappy all these years has absolutely nothing to do with you. Do you understand?" he said softly and fixed deep brown eyes to even deeper ones.

"You can't let her ruin your time, Regina. I know she's not all bad, but she's a spoiled brat, and you did not deserve to be blamed for her discontent with mom's decision. You don't have to lower your head and take her bullshit, sis,"

"I know that, and I am not. I mean I'm not stupid, but I just… I wish things could be different between us; I wish she'd give me a chance."

Brown eyes reddened slightly. "She's my sister… I just," She shook her head slowly moving her gaze to an invisible oblivion. "There's so much I'd like to share with her if only she'd let me. We can't blame her attitude, Caleb... She had it far worse than us, she has practically lived away from Mother and Daddy since she was six."

Caleb smiled, he loved Regina. Regina was special; she was lovely and unique. She was his baby sister even if they were only two months apart. "She'll come around, Reggie… just give her some time to adjust, and you'll see," He nudged her shoulder gently.

Regina nodded and tried to lighten the mood. "So… tell me all about Commonwealth!" she asked with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

Caleb grinned amused. "I think you should be a little more excited about learning how to drive than your new school."

"Caleb, I know how to drive a car, I didn't get my license from the cereal box," She smirked. "It is relatively easy and with the correct amount of common sense any idiot could," She winked. "Give me some credit, bro, please..." She faked a smug brow and turned on the engine. Caleb quickly buckled his seatbelt and tried not to show how nervous he suddenly was. _Fuck does she really know how to drive?_

Regina looked over at him and grinned as she put the gear on drive. "Breathe, Cai…"

And just like that, they were off.

* * *

Two weeks passed and the first day of school had finally arrived. Regina was excited; she could not wait to see the institution she'd be attending while in her last year of high school. She most definitely did not expect her luck with making new friends to change, but part of her was happy to finally have a different experience in a schooling environment. No stuffy uniforms, the co-ed system would be new. However, the best part of it all would be something she was far from expecting.

Regina sat opposite the headmaster Mr. Gold. Her eyes read from the shiny nameplate sitting on his expansive desk.

"Your records are impressive, Miss Mills. I sincerely hope you find your school year at Commonwealth to be most rewarding and fulfilling. It is a pleasure to have you join us," he said with a calmed and collected demeanor. A kind smile on his usually blank face.

Regina smiled and stood, she straightened the invisible wrinkles on her simple, mid-thigh length dress and extended her hand. "Thank you, sir. for your kind welcome and—" Her smile died down gently. "I am sure my mother has already discussed things over with you. I... I would greatly appreciate your discretion in the matter," she said politely.

He noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. Maybe embarrassment.

"I have indeed spoken to Mrs. Mills, and you have nothing to worry about, only the necessary personnel has been advised in case anything sudden should arise. However, I assure you, your wish for privacy will be respected." He smiled politely, hands held together behind his back.

"Thank you," Regina said with an awkward smile. "I should get going… Chemistry awaits."

"Of course… please," He nodded and watched the girl exit his office.

Mr. Gold felt sorry for the beautiful girl.

After leaving the headmaster's office, Regina hooked her simple, designer bag on her shoulder and read directions on how to get to the classroom where her first subject of the day would be held. Juggling her newly acquired books while making sense of the confusing place was not necessarily ideal. She looked up and around. _Where the hell is Caleb?_ She really didn't want to be late.

Just as the bell rang, Regina hurried her pace, and in the blink of an eye, she had collided with a warm body that smelled spellbindingly good. There was hair, long blonde hair, and books on the ground. Both girls instantly reached down.

"Shit!" The voice matched the perfume. Brown eyes looked up and saw a big, beautiful white smile, and a pair of deep dimples. Regina was smitten.

She then noticed two, no, no. Three tiny moles following each other like constellations on her clavicle. Green… definitely green eyes that looked like bright precious stones. The color of beryls, yes... The most beautiful person Regina had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said genuinely. "I am such a clutz," She added as she picked up Regina's books from the floor. "Here…" She handed them to the gaping brunette.

Regina closed her eyes and smiled while scolding herself, realizing she must have looked like an idiot; she was sweating cold and well, suddenly her lungs needed more oxygen.

Emma blushed and continued to smile while observing Regina. She had class, the effortless kind of class. She's stunning. Emma thought. The gorgeous stranger looked like she'd just walked out of a Chanel ad. Green eyes instantly noticed every inch of her, including those beautiful hands and black fingernail polish. Class with a twist...

"Thank you… and it's not a problem... I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings I…" Regina said and took a deep breath, Emma could swear she was trembling.

Emma's smile died down. "Hey, are you alright?" The beautiful brunette seemed a little pale.

Regina smiled and composed herself. "I am… Thank you, I must go though or else I will be rudely late for my first class," she said with a small smile and quickly gathered everything to move forward.

Emma noticed every detail she could. The way she spoke was so proper but adorable; most would believe she was awkward but God… she had never seen anything so endearing and challenging at the same time. Emma could tell she was bright; it glowed out and through her.

"What classroom are you looking for? You seem lost." Emma asked.

_Charming…_

Regina looked at her again and noticed that now, standing up, the fair blonde was a few inches taller than herself. Red chucks, jeans hugging her female form perfectly. She was lanky and was that a soccer jacket? _Yes…_ it definitely was, it had the school crest on the right side of her chest. Regina swallowed hard and questioned her symptoms. _Are these symptoms or am I just… nervous?_

She was girly and athletic all at once; she was definitely into sports, her lithe form said so. Her mannerism.

"Um… Are you sure you're ok?" Emma insisted.

"Yes, um..." Regina snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Yes, I am… Thank you." she managed, feeling a little lame and smiled. "Uh… Right. Classroom 108," Regina read the paper and handed it to the blonde.

Emma took it in her hands and grinned. "Ah… well, you're in luck, we have the same class," Green eyed looked up and found the increasingly adorable girl.

Regina was nervous. _Phew._ She sighed in relief and smiled. She could deal with nervous. "That is most certainly convenient, though we are…" She looked at the costly watch on her wrist. "Four minutes tardy." She announced.

Emma furrowed her brows and smiled. _Did she say tardy? Definitely adorable._ "Right… Well, I'm always 'tardy'" She laughed at how weird that sounded coming out of her mouth "We can be late together, come on," Emma beckoned and began to walk, Regina nodded and followed.

Emma opened the classroom door for the brunette and motioned for her to go first. Regina smiled. She wasn't used to getting such attention from other people her age.

She walked in.

"New face…" The teacher said until she noticed the blonde "And of course… Miss Swan, late as always," The woman frowned.

Regina froze and bit her lip, she soon found her smile and extended a hand to the teacher. "I sincerely apologize Mrs. Spencer. On both my peer's and my behalf," Regina looked over her shoulder at the girl behind her, completely unfazed by the teacher. "I assure you, it will not happen again."

The woman arched a brow and shook Regina's hand. _Charming and awkward._

"My name is Regina Mills, it is a pleasure to meet you," she added.

Emma bit her lip and burned that name to her brain.

"Alright… Miss Mills," She then looked at Emma and frowned. "And Miss Swan… Please find a seat." The teacher motioned to the chemistry tables, only one of them in the back was empty. "Since you are both late, you get to claim alienated table and of course be each other's partner for the year" She smirked sarcastically as if it were a punishment.

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma rolled her eyes at the teacher's idiocy and focused on that beautiful sound, Regina… I love her name. She thought while Regina walked to the back of the classroom.

Emma quietly followed and sat next to her, unable to tear those green eyes away.

"Please open your books on page seven," Mrs. Spencer walked to the whiteboard and began to write. "Reaction kinetics," she said, and Regina found the requested page. She dug through her bag and pulled out a mechanical pencil and a spotless notebook —placing every single item in perfect symmetry to each other.

Emma smiled faintly and continued to find the beautiful, geeky girl just so captivating. She opened her book on the same page and instantly noticed the all too familiar highlighted portions of paragraphs, **'Neal Swan'** sloppily written with blue pen on free spaces. **'This class sucks'** and **'I'm so bored'** but to Emma, his was nothing new. She was the youngest one of three… hand downs were keywords in her world. She suddenly found Jefferson's signature dicks drawn all over the bottom of the book. She blushed and cursed her brothers in her head as she shifted in her seat, trying to cover others from seeing the worrying amount of penises tightly drawn on the page of her 'new' old chemistry book.

Assholes. Emma loved her brothers, but yes, they were real assholes. They were now both out of Commonwealth and attending college. They knew Emma would be using these. Ugh! Royal Assholes. She mentally cursed them.

The class finished, and Emma didn't get to see Regina in her next few ones, which sucked. It seemed Chemistry would become her new favorite addiction if she got to see the girl and all her cute geekiness in full force. In an hour she learned that those sweet, darkly manicured hands loved to color code everything, that Regina was indeed sinfully smart and nice; Regina was kind and polite… She was definitely unreal… _Stop it, Swan, she's so out of your league._ Emma thought.

* * *

Lunch was the same when that time of the day came around, she was, of course, ready to eat the entire cafeteria's display. While she sat at the empty table with her beautiful cheeseburger, green eyes searched the room for her face, but the place was filled with the usual and a few new ones.

Emma was like Regina; Emma didn't have many friends in school. She was well known for entirely different reasons than popularity. She was a sports goddess just like her preceding brothers had been to the school.

She was Mrs. Blanchard's daughter, and she was different in a way that had always made her feel like an outsider, not like she wanted to be part of a crowd that was so incredibly dense and narrow —Not that the whole crowd was the same, but whatever.

People talked… they talked a lot, they assumed, and they judged, but that was they way things had always been for her. She didn't give a fuck about what everyone else thought. She counted herself incredibly lucky to have the family she had; Emma was somewhat happy with herself still fighting to stay afloat within a sea of self-loathing, but really who isn't?

She had a lot of worthwhile things, including her childhood friend who was approaching the table they usually shared. Big blue eyes and blonde hair, familiar warm smile. Elsa was as sweet as her honey-kissed skin.

"Hey, Em,"

"Hey, Elsa," Emma smiled at her BFF Elsa Andersen, who placed her salad and bottle of water on the table.

Elsa smiled and pushed her bag of cookies next to Emma's cheeseburger, much like she had done since they were in kindergarten. Emma's eyes widened at the sight. Words were not needed between these two, but something was off.

Elsa studied her unaware friend; who continued to ignore her prized burger only to scan the entire place "Em…?"

Green eyes found familiar blue ones nonchalantly.

Elsa looked over her shoulder and scanned the place herself, she turned with furrowed brows "Have you lost something?"

Distracted green eyes were caught again. "Um, what?"

Elsa chuckled. "Ok, what's up?" she inquired.

Emma blushed and stalled feign bravado. "Nothing's up, what are you talking about?" She took a sip of her water.

Elsa arched an inquisitive brow, not feeling satisfied with her friend's answer. "You look like a dog in labor, something is definitely up"

Taken off guard Emma coughed and immediately dodged the liquid spilling from her mouth, she laughed. "What?! How the fuck is that?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smirked. "Like you're in distress,"

Emma cleared her throat and looked down at her clothes. "Elsa, I know your love for animals and veterinary is hardcore, but why not just say that from the beginning?" She chuckled and brushed off the droplets from her black soccer jacket.

Elsa gave her friend a conceited shrug and smiled "Because… Where's the fun in that?"

Emma scoffed amused, knowing her friend all too well. Loving Elsa was easy.

"Okay, so spill," Elsa pressed.

Emma blushed and sighed. "Nothing's up, okay?"

Elsa raised both hands in mid-air. "Okay, okay… Nothing's up," She retreated from the subject knowing something was nagging at her friend. Whatever it was, Emma would come to her when ready.

* * *

The last class of the day had arrived, and Emma was more than ready to go home. She was tapping her foot on the hardwood floor of the well-equipped school stage. Commonwealth was a fantastic school, and the facilities were worthy of the prestigious, private institution's name.

"I have to go to practice, Miss Silverstein! The coach is gonna kill me," Emma urged passionately to her drama teacher.

The woman knew her blonde student well and cared for her deeply. The eloquent woman was an avid lover of the performing arts, but she was also a kind and caring teacher. However, Emma had been neglecting drama in previous years and was far behind.

"No Emma… I refuse to watch you fail this subject. You may return to your soccer practices only if you accept my offer." she chimed in.

Emma whined slouching her shoulders with furrowed brows. "Miss Silverstein, I'm begging you; I don't beg… please don't make me do this, I'm not an actress!"

"Emma it's a very small part, I am not asking you to be Juliet! God know's you'd faint if I made you spend that much time on stage, dear," The woman's face fell momentarily, and she sighed longingly. "I have yet to find my perfect Juliet."

Emma shrugged and exhaled, that kind gleam visible in her green eyes, she gave up. "Alright so… this Rosaline, I never heard of her."

Miss Silverstein clapped excitedly. "Oh, darling fantastic!" The woman was beyond thrilled Emma had accepted her offer. The experience would be good for her… she could not wait to watch Emma shine as Rosaline.

Both the teacher and Emma, turned around to the sound of a voice that approached them from behind.

The blonde male playing Romeo and a few other key characters turned as well.

"Excuse me… I am looking for Miss Silverstein's class, is this perhaps it?" Regina asked, aware of the fact that all eyes were on her.

The teacher smiled and drew in an inspired batch of magical air, while Emma's heart began to pound fast and hard against her chest. Regina's brown eyes meet with green ones. The gleam in them, undeniable. Her voice was so perfect to Emma's ears, slightly low and enticing yet sweet and beautiful.

"Regina… Hey," Emma managed with a shy tight-lipped smile.

Regina saw dimples, those perfectly symmetrical dimples once again.

"Hello," She smiled feeling an incredibly odd sensation in her stomach. What is that? She thought.

The enthralled teacher beamed. "Oh, you sweet, beautiful girl, you are in the right place… You have indeed found Miss Silverstein's class, and I have just found my Juliet…" she said, enamored with Regina's face and everything surrounding her aura. The teacher cupped her cheeks, and the brunette girl tensed, awkwardly looking around.

Regina smiled kindly. "Oh, um..." Brows knitted softly. "All right." she said.

The hour passed quickly, and Emma completely forgot about how upset she was for not being allowed to go to soccer practice. She spent the entire time just staring at Regina. The words, those weird Shakespeare words and the way they made everything seem complicated in a beautiful way. Regina spoke them as if she understood them, somehow they made sense to Emma's heart, even though her brain was confused, her heart understood. What kind of language was that?

All Emma could see was Regina, until her trance was disrupted by obnoxious blonde hair approaching the girl's face slowly. Emma's brows crashed and something shifted inside her. What the hell is that loser doing? She sat up in a rush.

"Stop!" She blurted out, startling Regina, the blonde Romeo and every single head that turned to look at her. What the fuck did I just do? Emma thought with awkwardly wondering wide eyes.

"Um… I uh…" she tried as she pushed a hand into the pocket of her soccer jacket.

All eyes glued to her, Regina cocked her head to the side and quietly studied her.

"Yes, dear?" the teacher asked.

"I uh… well, Rosaline wouldn't want Romeo to um," She looked down to the script and cleared her throat. "You know, to do that with other girls, right? I mean..." She flipped through the pages mocking interest in them.

"Darling, Rosaline is a silent character, and she does not return Romeo's affections…" Miss Silverstein explained.

"Oh…" Emma faked. "Wait…" She drawled, genuinely confused. "Why would you give me a character with no lines?" she asked.

"Because, Rosaline is a vital part of the story, your presence and what you convey with it will be your performance, sweetheart,"

Emma scratched the back of her head "Okay…"

Regina was carefully observing everything with a slightly heaving chest; she ghostly placed two fingers on her beautiful lips and smiled. Brown eyes shone, they glowed yearningly. They were like open windows to her soul and how deeply it ran.

While the class progressed, Regina heard the teacher call the blonde girl, _Emma. What a beautiful name she has… Emma._ Regina thought.

* * *

Both teenage girls walked out of the school and to the parking lot. The stroll had been a breeze and most certainly not long enough. How did they end up invested in conversation and now, here? They could not recall.

They stood next to Regina's white Mercedes; she motioned as if she were ready to say goodbye. Brown eyes scanned the ground shyly and then moved up to green ones. She blushed and smiled.

"Well, I should get going," Regina said while holding onto the bag on her shoulder.

Emma smiled as the wind gently blew her hair. _Regina looks just so pretty in her dress... Regina looks so pretty period._ Emma suddenly realized what she had been doing all day.

Her smile died slowly. She had been obsessing over a girl who would definitely not want her if she knew. Emma knew there was something between them; she knew Regina was feeling her, that much was obvious, but Regina thought something that wasn't necessarily true, at least not completely.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, genuinely searching her eyes, noticing the change. Emma suddenly looked defeated and sad.

"Yeah… yeah," she lied and pushed a smile. "I'm fine, it's nothing, Um…" She pointed at the Benz. "Is this your car?"

Regina tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Yes, would you… like me to take you...? I could take you home if you'd like." she offered kindly and smiled.

"Where are you headed?"

"Back Bay… You?" Regina said as the last rays of sunshine hit her brown eyes. The sun was sinking, and the girl narrowed them, shielding her sight from the intrusive flares.

_Of course, she lives in Back Bay._ Emma thought, suddenly remembering she studied with a bunch of rich kids "Um… Charlestown, completely passed your way, but hey don't worry I… I have a ride with my friend Elsa."

"Oh…" Regina couldn't help but feel slightly bothered but smiled. "It really would be no trouble to drive you there, your friend also if you'd like." she offered.

Emma's smile was suddenly so big and honest it made her face feel tight. She blushed. Regina was showing sincere interest and even though she didn't know better, it felt good. Emma would enjoy those seconds and cherish them. "Thank you… but it's okay, I promise," she said, and looked at Regina longingly

Regina felt something twist in the axis of her body and blushed. "Well… at least let me thank you for… you know,"

"What for?" Emma asked curiously.

"For stopping the kiss Nick was going to give me." Regina said.

"Oh… Gag" Emma winced. "That wimp," She shrugged. "Sure… no problem, I would have totally freaked if he were to stick his tongue in my mouth."

Regina furrowed her brows and let out a small laugh. "Well, I would have absolutely hated for my first kiss to be with someone I don't even know or feel attraction towards." she explained.

Green eyes looked into brown ones and widened. "Oh, You've never…"

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head. "I have not," she confessed, smiling.

Emma felt dizzy, and all of a sudden found the girl even more irresistible. Did that make her a perv? _Jeez…_ she hoped not. She swallowed and found some words again. "You should talk to Miss Silverstein, then, that wouldn't be right."

Regina shrugged. "Well, it is Romeo and Juliet, I think I will have to bite the bullet and go through with it. I'd hate to be one spoiling the play," She looked down at her ankle length designer boots and then up to Emma. "It's just a kiss anyway… not a big deal."

"Oh, it is… a big deal Regina, that's a huge deal," Emma pressed passionately, and Regina felt her feet starting to float off the ground.

"Your first kiss should be with someone you choose to share it with, someone who appreciates what it means." Emma offered honestly.

Regina blushed and bit her bottom lip. She lowered her eyes briefly and found Emma when looking up, taking in the very last fainting glow of the almost completely sunken sun. "Thank you," She meant that.

"I've done nothing," Emma shrugged. "It's the truth, and I hope you see the value in it, your first kiss should mean something to you, Regina, don't just throw it or give it away lightly… even less because of peer pressure, it's just a stupid play." she insisted.

"I won't." Regina smiled and stared deeply into those beautiful, light green eyes. Emma lost her breath and could almost taste what she knew she never would.

"Well…" Regina broke the trance. She needed to collect herself and rest; the day had taken too much from her. "I should really go," She chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, me too…" Emma pointed back to the school. "Elsa must be looking for me," She pulled out her phone and scanned it for missed calls or texts from her friend.

Regina quickly eyed the device and wanted so badly to have the exact numerical combination that would connect her to the dreamy girl. Think quickly Regina… Think! And so she did, as it was the very thing she did best.

"I um… could help you study for the Rosaline part if you'd like," Regina offered in a blur and Emma suddenly looked up from her phone to the girl.

She smiled feeling that tickle in the pit of her stomach. "But my character has no lines…" Emma mentioned, feeling a little stupid for the ridiculous part she had been given, but so flattered by Regina's interest.

"Well… Rosaline is a very significant part of this story, though she is originally unseen, I believe I know why Miss Silverstein chose for her to make a silent appearance... Since she is Romeo's first deeply felt love, or at least he thinks so at the time, she aids to his distress; I believe it drives him to the state he finds himself in when he meets Juliet." Regina explained thoroughly, and Emma felt the blush creep up her cheeks, forming a smile on her pretty lips.

She's incredibly perfect. Emma thought and took the time to scan Regina's face with detail; noticing how beautiful the shape of her lips was, how she had a tiny mole on her right cheek, her light olive skin… She has a faint scar on the top, right side of her lip; I wonder what happened… Though it looks so perfect, it seems to be part of her. Emma bit her lip yearningly.

Regina blushed unknowing of the sensations rushing through the other girl. "It's just a thought," She smiled. "You don't have to accept my offer, of course."

"Well, I'd hate to make a bad Rosaline so, I think I would be a fool to reject your offer," Emma replied blushing too. She knew this was territory she shouldn't be getting herself into, but found it hard to resist Regina; she found it impossible for her to deny her a reason to smile.

This girl's breaking Emma's heart could potentially doom her for a good while, but, even if she did, she was so worth trying.

"Okay," Regina said with gleaming eyes that spoke of the things she wanted from Emma. She wanted to touch her skin; she wanted to know her more… she wondered what her lips tasted like. Regina shook her head. What am I doing?

"Do you have a cell phone?" Emma asked, and Regina nodded, pulling out the sleek device from her bag.

Emma extended her hand to take it. She typed her number in it, giving Regina complete power. She had definitely earned her respect. Regina was special, the way she carried herself, the kindness in her eyes, that brain... Regina was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was more.

"Call me anytime. Bye, Regina," Emma said and returned the phone, turning on her heels and walked away.

Regina was left standing there to notice the Emma glance over her shoulder and smile.

Regina smiled back and gripped her phone tightly; she could not believe it.

"Goodbye… Emma," She whispered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**A/N: Will be reposting the original chapters of All Through the Night as a heartfelt thank you. I promised to do this a while back and am so grateful for your patience. It will be a bit tricky to post them in order and keep the ones I have already there which are after the 5 year progression. I will remove those only for a few days and start posting these in order again. **Please excuse any typos or punctuation errors... These are the original chapters posted last year.** **If you own the book and enjoyed it, please drop me a review on Amaazon or goodreaads! Thank you!****

**Chapter 2**

**Poison (Taylor Grey)**

A couple of days passed, and Regina hadn't used Emma's phone number. She felt a little stupid because she wanted nothing more than to text the girl but what would she say? —Regina had a terrible track record when it came to making new friends or engaging in prolonged interactions with people her age. With people, period.

Regina was not shy; she had an internal library of possible topics to dive into or break the ice with. The girl could carry a mature prolific conversation with anyone, but maybe she was simply not used to it. People could be cruel. She would admit to enduring her good share of teasing and rejection while growing up.

Cora would always hold her little girl; reassuring her that people were just intimidated by her intelligence and how wonderful she was; that perhaps it reminded them of their insecurities and made them feel uncomfortable with themselves. Even though Regina was very young when this speech began to be recited to her, she understood it quite well.

She had spent the past two days thinking about Emma; unable to get the blonde off her mind. She would catch herself drifting and allowing her imagination to run wild; her body would sometimes react in a way that she understood in theory but had never felt with such intensity before. Regina had crushed on girls from her old school, but always from afar. She would watch them, and tiny butterflies would take hold of her stomach. However, these things she was feeling when thinking about Emma were new; so overwhelming and incredibly primal; even stronger than those moments when sometimes late at night she'd explored her very own body.

* * *

Morning arrived and had proven to be hazy for each girl. Smiling at nothing out of thin air, exuding that deliciously sweet flush.

It felt like magic indeed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Regina sat in the middle row of the bleachers on the soccer field. Brown eyes quickly scanned 22 bodies on the bright, green grass. It was 11 male bodies on one side of the large field, the boy's team. Their uniform was black with white numbers stamped on their backs. They were closely following each other running around their half of the field.

On the other half, the girl's team. Their uniforms were white with black numbers. They were feeding hearty shots to the goalie.

It was like two separate worlds. Much like alternate ones, though the gender lines were thoroughly drawn. They were not playing together. They were merely practicing near each other.

Regina smiled when her gaze found a perfect, blonde and long ponytail. She placed her headphones on each ear and touched the phone screen with her thumb. Even though her brother was playing in the group of males, he was swiftly ignored.

Regina's eyes moved across the field as they followed the agile blonde who had been occupying her thoughts non-stop for the last 48 hours. Even from a considerable distance, she was able to observe the object of her undivided attention. Emma's legs were stunning, voluptuous lines drawn with skin and off focus juxtaposition. Her hips were so beautifully shaped; her supple small breasts complimented her athletic build flawlessly.

Regina loved to observe the female form, the mystery it held, the subtle traces, just like those of a painting or the notes of a perfect song. She found humans to be fascinating creatures, but this human seemed to have taken her by complete surprise. It was as if she could see right through her.

_Emma, you are such a beautiful girl._  Regina thought as she bit her lips and lightly stomped her foot feeling the music's reverb take over her. In that very moment, she realized both groups stopped running, and Emma had been singled out by the coach. She walked to him with a heaving chest and squinting eyes.

Regina removed her earbuds and tried to make up what they were saying. Emma listened to the man in charge closely and nodded; a loud whistle blow, and they retreated to the water station.

Emma lifted her damp jersey, exposing that taut abdomen and Regina swallowed a hard lump, while curious brown eyes scanned Emma's enticing figure. —She was wearing a sports bra, and it was drenched as well.

Heat.

Flushing, intense, and abrasive heat claimed Regina's cheeks. She placed her index and middle finger on her wrist while trying to detect the thumping of her pulse. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest.

She pictured Emma's hands on her body, touching her, perhaps the blonde pushing her against a wall. —Regina's breathing now matched Emma's, and suddenly that very thought; having the blonde pressed against her body with nowhere to run, made her tremble, her stomach ached in the most delicious way.

Regina shook the thoughts from her head.

She crossed her legs and averted her eyes, slightly embarrassed by her hungry imagination. She could now feel warmth run between her thighs. A tight feeling in the axis of her body.

Emma was heaving, trying hard to catch her breath while furrowing her brows and wincing, green eyes suddenly turned to meet brown from a distance.

Regina gasped, Emma was approaching her with that beautiful, smile. —She'd been caught ogling. Fantastic...

_Oh God…_  Regina was incredibly embarrassed. Part of her felt like she was using her friend. She had just been fantasizing about them groping each other.

Emma jogged towards the beautiful brunette excitedly. "Hey…" She had to admit that this moment alone had made her day. She'd been thinking about Regina since their last text the night before.

"Hi," Regina replied and found her voice within the sea of embarrassment she was feeling. If only Emma knew. God, maybe she would never speak to me again.

"So you like soccer?" Emma said, unable to keep from smiling.

Regina returned the sentiment and nodded "I do actually... I um... I'm sorry I didn't text you I..."

Emma blushed. "It's alright... don't worry about it,"

At that moment the sound of the coach's whistle startled them both, breaking their lingering gazes.

Emma smiled and pointed over her shoulder. "The coach is calling, I gotta go, but um, —after practice is over..." She blushed shyly, and deep dimples pierced her cheeks.

Regina knew where this conversation was going and she was thrilled, a blush crept up her beautiful face too. A fluttery, empty feeling in her stomach.

"Would you like to hang out? Maybe get something to drink?" Emma added.

Regina nodded softly with gleaming dark eyes and smiled. "Of course,"

Emma nodded as well, feeling her body tingle all over "Ok," she finished with a soft blink and jogged back to her teammates.

Regina sat there and watched them all play until practice was over. She continued struggling, trying to assuage the effects Emma had on her anatomy. After she heard the coach's whistle again, each seemingly exhausted body on the field lethargically brought their running to a relieved jug.

_Finally._

Emma made her way to her beautiful admirer still trying to catch her breath. Those dreamy green eyes were fighting the rays of the blinding sun.

Regina looked over and noticed her brother watching them from afar, drenched in sweat as well, he was heaving and his usually carmine cheeks were even redder. Regina cocked her head to the side and tried to make sense of her brother's expression. He didn't seem mad, he was apparently feeling the heat of the sun, but there was something else, he was pensive… he was debating or considering; something was definitely going through his mind. —He longingly stared her way and pushed a faint tight-lipped smile.

Regina smiled back at him and watched him walk away from the field; she figured he was on his way to the locker rooms to freshen up.

"Regina?" Emma said, and the girl snapped back to her name being called.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Emma asked as she noticed her cheeks were almost crimson red.

Regina nodded. "Yes," She smiled nervously. "I am just incredibly thirsty," It wasn't a lie, brown eyes narrowed and hid from the flares hitting them. "The sun is far too intense."

Emma smiled. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? Do you want some water?" Emma offered. "I'll go get you some from the field," She motioned and looked over her shoulder.

"No, no," Regina smiled. "Thank you, but I'd prefer if we could get out of this heat, I need something cold, please... Perhaps we could get something elsewhere?" she added.

"Of course," Emma nodded and smiled. "Come with me… we need to go back inside; I'll shower and change, then we can go, okay?" She asked nicely.

Regina thought she was just so sweet and smiled. "Okay."

About thirty minutes later, they made their way down the school's main hall. Emma was back to jeans, red chucks and a t-shirt that fitted her body perfectly. Sun-kissed, blonde locks, damp yet still so beautiful. The cold air inside the school made life worth living again.

"Where are we going again?" Regina asked as they walked towards a classroom.

"I need to tell my mom I'll be leaving with you… I was supposed to go home with her in like thirty minutes."

"Oh," Regina was surprised. "Your mom is here?"

"Yeah," Emma added with an honest smile. "She's a teacher here,"

"That is just lovely, Emma… What's her name? Perhaps she is one of mine."

Emma blushed a little; she was very proud of her mom; she adored the woman in fact. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Brown eyes widened, and that captivating smile spread across Regina's lips "Miss Blanchard? Social Studies?"

Emma grinned, a slight nod. "That's her."

"Oh, I loved her class on Tuesday! She is such a splendid educator; I had no idea I mean; the last name..."

"Yeah… Well, she's actually a Mrs. to my dad," Emma chuckled. "But she kept her maiden name for schooling purposes, she's been working here since before they got married."

Regina smiled. "Now that I think about it…" She looked into green eyes and stared. Her smile faded, and Emma suddenly felt ache at the base of her hips. "you two have the exact same eyes."

"Yeah… we do," Emma managed while feeling the heat; Regina made her burn, so she tried to think of her grandma.  _Oh, my God. Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold kissing Mrs. Spencer. Gross thoughts, not so hot thoughts._

Emma was very well acquainted with the effects Regina had on her and her raging teenage body. Just thinking about the girl and fantasizing made her far too excited. The most affected she'd ever been, and that could just not happen right now. Emma could feel it, though she took comfort in knowing it was thoroughly concealed. She swallowed hard, in fact, she had never been happier to see a door in her life.

"We are here," Emma managed and opened it. Her sudden nervousness didn't go unnoticed.

As they entered the empty classroom, Regina decided to stay a little behind to give them privacy. A pixie-haired brunette turned, and her face lit up like a star. Emma's mom was beautiful, her skin was like milky porcelain, and those candid, mossy eyes contrasted so boldly with her short, black hair. She looked very young, younger than her mother, Regina thought.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked, happy to see her daughter. She peeked over Emma's shoulder noticing a familiar face and smiled gently at the girl.

"Hi…" She was so friendly; Regina could almost swear that the woman looked surprised. Happily surprised, she smiled back at the teacher. Mary Margaret acknowledged her daughter and raised a playful brow.

"Emma, sweetheart, please introduce me to your friend," she muttered.

Emma glared at her mother with a tight face. She knew what her mother was thinking. Regina screamed smart, sweet and respectful. Emma knew her mother saw dating potential, girlfriend potential. It was incredible how much she could read from Mary Margaret's playful expression of happiness. "Mom," she gritted her teeth and said between tight lips, "Stop," She managed without Regina noticing.

Mary Margaret grinned and nodded gently "Alright, baby… but please introduce us, I taught you better than that," she said, looking into identical emerald eyes.

Emma's face relaxed, and she nodded with a soft smile. "Of course, Mom,"

Mary Margaret looked over her daughter's shoulder again and smiled even wider at the beautiful brunette girl. Regina returned the sentiment and walked closer, sensing the woman's desire to say something. Emma turned and locked eyes with Regina. The one person who held her complete focus and attention, both emotionally and physically.

"Regina this is my mom, Mary Margaret Swan..." She smiled with an arched brow. "And... Mom, this is Regina Mills."

They shook hands and Emma's mother was simply over the moon.

She had noticed her daughter's behavior changing the last couple of days as if out of thin air, Emma had a brand new reason to smile more often and wider, she would drift away in a thinking cloud and chuckle. Of course, Mary Margaret was happy. She was beyond delighted. "It is a pleasure to see you again, sweetie,"

Oh… the teacher remembered her. Regina could only hope she had made a good impression.

"Likewise, Miss Blanchard," Regina said genuinely. "Or would you prefer I called you Mrs. Swan?" She was attentively waiting for a response from her teacher.

"Whatever you'd like, Regina, whichever makes you most comfortable I am ok with."

Ok, Emma's mom was incredibly pleasant. Regina felt at ease instantly. Mary Margaret's motherly vibe was a huge plus. Not many made Regina feel at ease.

"Well, mom, we just came 'cause I wanted to tell you that I'll be going out for a drink with Regina and um, I guess I'll see you at home later?" Emma said, feeling a tiny bit awkward. This was a situation she'd never been in before. Her mother had never met anyone she liked, and even though she hadn't said anything about what Regina meant to her, she could tell her mother just knew.

The teacher smiled and leaned in to kiss her daughter on the cheek affectionately. "Ok, Em, please be careful, and I hope those drinks you are going for are virgin ones." she finished mocking warning.

Both girls blushed. Everything was going so well… Damn, she had to say something. Emma thought.

Regina overcame her state quickly. "Of course, Miss Blanchard, I understand your concern, since we actually could drink alcohol even while in our underage status… predictable teenage behavior. However, you have nothing to worry about, and I am also strictly prohibited by my physician to indulge in the consumption of alcoholic beverages," Regina finished, realizing the last part of her admission wasn't necessary, —she did not mean to blurt it out.

Emma didn't think anything of it since she was enjoying her geeky word vomit. Damn, I love it!

Mary Margaret took notice of the words and nodded gladly. "Thank you for the reassurance, sweetie, be careful, and well, I'll see you later, Em," she said.

"Sure, mom," Emma reassured, and Regina blinked softly.

"It was a pleasure to officially meet you as Emma's mother,"

Mary Margaret smiled genuinely. "The pleasure was all mine, honey… Thank you."

Regina was not sure why she was being thanked, but she nodded still.

They left.

* * *

Emma loved the comfort and mostly the cold air in Regina's luxury car. Simply knowing they were together made her stomach flip. She wanted nothing more than to swim into anything and everything Regina, but she needed to keep her cool intact. Regina didn't know her secret, and well, the entire map of everything Emma Swan, hadn't been revealed to the brunette; just like in one of those real-time strategy games. This, though, was no game.

A couple of hours had passed, so the weather had transformed on them, the typical Boston evening shift to be more exact. They settled for a quiet walk by the Lake. Even though Back Bay (Regina's neighborhood) was closer to the school, they ended up in Charlestown (Emma's turf) Regina felt truly comfortable, and couldn't get enough of the cozy sensation enveloping her. There were no expectations from her. —Everyone seemed just so relaxed, no status or classes; —and besides all that, she was with Emma. They found a stone bench and decided to sit.

Away from the school's scrutinizing stares, they felt more relaxed. They gazed into each other's eyes freely. —Regina smiled and blushed, but this time she didn't look away. Emma took a deep breath. —She was the first one to falter and look down; she grinned while opening the paper bag containing her juicy burger.

Regina eyed the large sandwich and chuckled "That is a lot… of food, Emma,"

Emma chuckled "Well, then maybe you should help me." She shrugged and winked.

Amused, Regina opened her brown paper bag "I think I'll stick to my salad, thank you for the offer, though."

Emma laughed. "Are you serious? Not even a little? You should try it, come on," Charming dimples pierced her cheeks and Regina felt helpless, she blushed and gave in.

"Alright, only a bite,"

Emma smiled even wider. "You won't regret it, I promise," She handed her succulently loaded bun to Regina, who took a modest bite.

Brown eyes grew with delight, and green ones followed. Emma beamed.

Regina chewed with impeccable manners, though the pleasure on her face was inevitable. "Mmm, Oh, my God," She licked her pretty lips.

"Ah, see? I told you… awesome, right?" Emma ventured.

Regina swallowed. "That was heavenly,"

They began to eat and make small talk. It was just so easy; it felt so natural.

"So, um… What made you change to Commonwealth?" Emma asked and took a bite of a crispy fry.

The sound of the water in the short distance aided the beautiful sight of the fresh breeze blowing blonde locks freely. The orange and blue in the sky… the peace.

Regina felt lucky to witness it, "Well, I had been attending a boarding school in Frankfurt for the past ten years… and my parents recently decided to bring us home to spend more time together before we all began our higher learning studies."

Emma's eyes widened. "Frankfurt? Like, Germany Frankfurt?"

"Exactly," Regina said pleasantly. "I must say coming back home to Boston has been incredibly nice, I could not have hoped for a better outcome," she finished and looked into Emma's eyes, suddenly feeling braver.

"Um, you said 'bring us…" she ventured, Emma was never this inquisitive or outspoken. Ever.

"My siblings…" Regina smiled. "An older sister and brother, they attend Commonwealth also, in fact, we are all in the same grade; you may know my brother," she said matter of factly.

"He plays soccer as well, he was on the field today, his name is Caleb." she added.

Emma sighed and nodded when the realization hit her. How did she not put two and two together? They shared the same last name and exotic good looks, "Caleb Mills,"

"Yes…" Regina nodded.

Emma cleared her throat. "He's one of the nicest guys I've crossed words with at school, even though everyone knows him, he doesn't let the stupidity that comes with it go to his head."

Regina smiled. "Yes, Caleb is a great person," She chuckled and frowned, looking slightly disturbed all of a sudden. "Quite the ladies man, I've noticed… some girls, unfortunately, engaging in such poor behavior to catch his attention." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah… He's the school's stud for sure," Emma stalled as her stomach sank; she was certain rumors about her were not news to Caleb. Fuck. She suddenly realized.

"And my sister's name is Zelena; she, on the contrary, is not so happy to be attending Commonwealth…"

"Oh, why not?" Emma blushed suddenly feeling nosey. "I mean… I'm sorry, I'm just..." She shook her head.

Regina found her immensely endearing and smiled. Emma had a strong and gorgeous presence; at school, she seemed to have a tough exterior, she was quiet and seemingly shy… Mysterious and captivating but when she was with Regina… Emma offered a different side.

"She is very self-conscious about her age and still being in high school, " Regina said.

Emma's perfectly shaped brows knitted and deep dimples pierced her cheeks. "Why?" she chuckled. "How old is she? …I mean I just turned 18, technically I am too old to be in high school, but that was because I missed a year," While remembering the reason, she tried to swallow her frown and stalled. "Family stuff… I mean, it's no big deal, though, you're never too old to learn, I guess," Emma finished with a shrug.

"Well, I am 18 as well and so is Caleb, my sister Zelena is 19, she failed last year and is currently feeling apprehensive about repeating the 12th grade." Regina smiled and blinked softly, suddenly feeling like Emma's gaze was making her words evaporate on her lips. "I also missed a year," She inhaled deeply. "Medical reasons."

"Oh, are you ok?"

Regina nodded. "I am, thank you for asking," She wasn't lying… Technically.

Emma bobbed her head and frowned feeling confused. "Wait, but… you said Caleb is the same age as you,"

"Yes, we are both the same age, he is a couple of months older than me. He is my half-brother, Zelena is my half-sister… We were all raised together since we were babies, so we truly have never seen it that way,"

Emma nodded as Regina satisfied her curiosity.

"What about you, Emma?" She asked sweetly.

"Me?"

"Yes," Regina smiled. "You. I'd really love to get to know you better," She confessed cocking her head to the side, and Emma felt it, she felt that gesture… That look hit her right in the middle of her heart. Regina was unlike anyone she had ever met. She was honest and not afraid to speak her mind or feelings. This girl is just beautiful. Emma thought.

"Well… I have two older brothers, Neal and Jefferson, they used to go to Commonwealth, too, but graduated already. Neal three years ago and Jefferson just last," She shrugged "They're both attending college on sports scholarships. Neal is in New York, and Jefferson goes to U-Mass."

Regina took a sip of water and placed the clear bottle next to her. "I think it is so lovely you all attended the same school where your mom teaches."

"That's the only reason why we were even able to attend," Emma said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we get to go for free because my mom is a teacher there. Trust me, my parents couldn't afford the forty thousand dollars a year tuition —for all of us? Forget it," Emma chuckled. "Not even for one."

"Oh," Regina nodded, it was easy to forget that money was not a tool everyone had access to in surplus amounts. Life was a struggle for many people, Regina never took that for granted, even though she had grown up wealthy.

"I think it is the least the school could do for your mom, Emma, she is such a fantastic teacher. I was enthralled during her class the other day."

Emma smiled, and her eyes gleamed with pride. The compliment meant even more because it came from someone as attentive and detail oriented as Regina, "Thank you, she is an even better mother, believe me."

"Oh, it was so easy to see while you two interacted… she seems fantastic and very caring,"

Emma thought of confessing to Regina how amazing her mother had been about her situation, how she and her father had done everything in their power to help her and enable her to be herself since she was just a toddler. But she didn't, and Emma didn't know why. —She knew she could trust Regina; this girl was unbelievably unreal, she was open, and she found herself wanting her more and more by the second.

She wanted to smell her, touch her skin; she wanted to tell her how she made her feel and how affected her body was by her mere presence or thought. Regina already had her, and even though that was a very scary and open-ended realization, Emma knew it was too late.

_I want her… I want her, and I don't want to share her._  she thought, not caring how selfish it sounded even in her head. Emma wanted to touch Regina in places no one else could; she craved intimacy with her, the warmth of a kiss, wet lips, tongue. Stop Emma. She scolded herself mentally.

And well, the way Regina was looking at her right now, telling her with those profound, dark eyes just how much she wanted those same things, didn't help the threatening feelings between her thighs. It was painful, and she didn't know how long she could go without doing something about her constant excitement, rightfully ignited by the unknowing girl.

"My mom has been so amazing to me, to all of us, but she has given me so much, you really have no idea how lucky I feel every day. When I see…" Emma, watch what you say. More internal censure.

She cleared her throat and continued, "When I see other parents… who shouldn't even be parents in the first place, so many kids mistreated and without unconditional support from the people who are supposed to be there... It sucks." she said with a lamenting shrug.

Regina was smitten; she could swear to wanting Emma more. So sure her lacy underwear was effectively ruined. They'd had been ruined for hours in fact. She crossed her olive, tanned legs and felt it again. —Regina blushed and now that she was actively thinking about it, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. Curse teenage hormones and their inopportune timing.

"I wish my mother had been more like yours," Regina admitted sadly, and it broke Emma's heart.

"Regina…" Emma whispered.

"She loves us, I know, I just… part of me wishes she had been there all along; I would have loved to live at home with my parents, with my siblings, versus seeing them once or twice each year."

"I'm really sorry, Regina, you're right, and I wish I could help you feel better about it."

Regina shrugged. "It's quite alright, Emma, but thank you," she said genuinely and placed her warm hand on a soft, milky one. Emma looked down at the touch and felt her heart pound. She almost hesitantly entwined their fingers loosely.

Regina swallowed and tightened their grip. Daring to look up and into green eyes; she wanted so badly to kiss Emma. She wanted to be more to Emma; she wanted parts of Emma others could not get.

If only they knew, they were aching for the same things.

At that moment, Regina's cell phone rang startling them.

"I have to take this," she informed evenly and answered the call. "Hello, Mother," She smiled at Emma who was now giving her another irresistible smile, Regina felt her heart flutter.

Emma wondered what Regina's mom looked like? What was she like? She wanted to meet the woman who had made it possible for her to get to share with this stunning human girl.

"Yes, Mother, I assure you, I am. I'll be home in a little while; I am with a friend at the moment," she said and blushed.

Emma winked at Regina charmingly.

With rosy cheeks and warning eyes, Regina gently squeezed that milky hand.

Emma chuckled quietly. It all felt so easy and familiar as if they had always known each other.

"A female friend, from school. Yes, thank you, Mother... I'll see you then."

Regina hung up, still blushing purposefully. "You are terrible!" She chuckled, and Emma let out an amused laugh, her cheeks so flushed as well.

"I guess I just can't help it when I'm with you," Emma dared.  _Oh shit. Did I really just say that out loud? Idiot!_

That was open and direct flirting. Regina swallowed and bit her lip.

"I um, I can conclusively say that I can relate to that, " she said bravely, unwilling to miss the chance to let Emma know she wanted her. Regina was opening the door, and God, she hoped that Emma would make a move because she was still trying to gather courage.

"Really?" Emma asked with provocation and innocence dripping from her eyes.

"Yes. Really," Regina's smile faded. The look turned into a kindling kind of seriousness, the searing kind that made blood rush to places and spread heat.

Emma tried to swallow the desire, to breathe harder and felt grateful for how concealing her jeans were. It was getting dark out, and that was hugely convenient.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence that made them ache in secret places, they decided to leave. Regina drove Emma home. They sat inside the luxurious vehicle, only the lights from the dash and stereo bouncing back on their faces gently.

"Thank you for everything, Regina, it was really nice," Emma said as she freed herself from the seat belt.

Regina's eyes glowed with fire —the longing in them so true. Emma bit her bottom lip, wanting so badly to kiss her, to show her what it felt like to be kissed on the lips by another. To be kissed by someone who wanted her so much it hurt. Literally.

Regina freed herself from her seatbelt as well and gently leaned towards Emma, all the while stealing glances of her green eyes and her inviting mouth. Fear gone out the window, replaced with valor and want.

Emma's heart was about to jump out of her chest. The aching below was one thing, and her impending fears were another. Her heart was expanding, and the one doing the leading right now.

"Regina…" She murmured to the girl now inches away from her lips with hooded eyes. Regina's soft perfume drugged her, it smelled exclusive, like something she'd never experienced before, her breath was warm and neutral, she was already addicted, and she hadn't even kissed her yet.

"Don't you want to?" Regina whispered, suddenly feeling sad and insecure.

Emma almost whimpered. "God yes, so bad." she murmured, looking at perfect lips. She swallowed while green eyes studied everything from up close and felt so lucky. The scar… her amazing mouth, her deep and gleaming dark eyes… So much vivid clarity. Emma ran her fingertips on Regina's cheek and touched that sweet, tiny mole next to her mouth. This was Regina's first kiss, and she had to make it special for her. Regina deserved everything.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, softly looking into glowing brown eyes. They were so open and genuine.

The torture was delicious. Emma closed her eyes and tried to focus on the feeling in her chest for now, trying her best to override the one raging inside her pants. Their breathing quickened.

Regina nodded. "I am sure..." she murmured out almost inaudibly.

Emma leaned in and claimed Regina's lips for the first time; their eyes fluttered closed, and it was indeed perfect.

Emma felt like she was dying. Regina's lips were soft and tempting; they were carnal, and they were tender, they were fire, and they were hers; at least right now they were.

Regina whimpered into Emma's mouth, and while trembling slightly, she brushed her tongue on Emma's lips.  _I want in, I need… in._  —She felt her stomach fall, and her hips burn at those intimate, wet sounds.

Emma was fighting the fight; she was trying to remain PG-13. She was begging her body to please be gentle… to please wait, to understand her heart's desires, to understand her fears of rejection. Regina didn't know yet.

And Regina moaned as she felt Emma's tongue invade her mouth once, twice…

_Fuck._

Regina sensually wrapped a hand around that milky, long neck. She pulled Emma in and rolled her hips forward against the leather seat by instinct, her aching body begging for some friction to alleviate the burning in her belly. Regina saw stars; Emma tasted so good.

A loud moan broke from Emma's lips as she placed a hand on Regina's lower back. Their breathing was growing out of control.

Emma gently ended the kiss with a wet, delicious sound. "Regina, wait," she begged breathlessly.

Regina panted and looked into green eyes enraptured. "You are exquisite, Emma," she whispered, and Emma felt her entire world cave in. Regina's eyes and words were so honest, they felt and looked honest. She felt so indescribably good.

No one had ever made Emma feel so wanted, so special… Ever.

Green eyes glazed with tears she blinked away quickly. Not many got to see the softer and vulnerable side of Emma Swan.

Regina knew Emma was apparently overwhelmed and honestly, so was she, but Regina understood her plea, she didn't know what it was but felt it be raw and genuine.

"I…" Emma tried.

Regina placed a slender finger on those sweet lips. "Shhh. May I see you again tomorrow?" she asked with endless eyes.

Stunned by her luck, Emma nodded. "Yeah, yes, of course," she murmured.

"Good night, Emma,"

"Night." Emma barely managed and exited the vehicle.

Regina smiled and allowed her head to fall back on the smooth leather.

She felt alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Don't Say Goodbye, Say Goodnight (Binocular)**

The drive back to Back Bay was a delicious haze for Regina, feeling the muscles in her face starting to get sore from the constant beaming. Passing by Commonwealth Street was never more beautiful; the trees looked eternal and the lights adorning the historic street made the magical feelings coursing inside her somehow materialize to her eyes. Kissing Emma had been the most sublime event she'd ever experienced in her life, and she wanted more of it.

While opening the door to the Mills mansion, Regina bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself as she replayed the kiss in her mind over and over. —After closing it, she jumped, startled by her mother's presence.

Brown eyes widened and rolled with relief, as she brought her hand to her chest.

"Mother! You scared me."

Cora's eyes went wide, the woman scolded herself internally —sneaking up on her daughter was not the best of all moves, though it was unintentional; the doctor quickly placed a caring hand on Regina's arm and searched for her gaze.

"Are you all right, sweetheart? I am so very sorry... I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

Regina nodded. "I am."

Cora gently pulled on her daughter's arm and aimed to walk deeper into the stunning home "Let's get you some water, you should sit down... I—"

Regina's happiness turned into mild annoyance quickly; she resisted her mother's move instantly "Mother, I am fine that is not necessary."

Cora furrowed her brows and took a deep breath while looking into the sweetest brown, the same eyes she'd been admiring since Regina was born. "Darling, I... Are you sure you are feeling all right?" She tried. Regina's stubbornness when it came to her recently diagnosed condition was new for Cora.

The girl softened, once she caught mild hurt and guilt in her mother's equally brown eyes "I am, Mama, I promise." she looked down at her hands and then up at Cora. "I apologize, I didn't mean to snap at you... It was rude of me."

Regina had hardly snapped.

The doctor eased "You have nothing to be sorry for Regina, I didn't mean to overreact."

"I know" They began to walk further into the home until they reached the impressive living room.

Cora sat on the sofa, and her daughter followed.

"I just... you know I don't want to feel coddled or pitied." Regina said.

"Oh, sweetheart... I don't pity you, Regina, you know that, darling, don't you?" Cora's eyes searched for her girl's.

Regina shrugged and pushed a knowing smile "I can see the gloomy sympathy in your eyes, Mother."

Cora's lips turned up lovingly; she knew her daughter was very perceptive and clever but she needed to clarify "Please never mistake my concern with pity, I could never pity you, my love."

Regina found her center "I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't! What is happening to me isn't your fault" she tried.

Cora sighed, wishing she could see things the way her girl did. She smiled with knitting brows and caressed a few of Regina's long locks. She did feel guilty.

Regina smiled softly, and Cora changed the subject.

"Now tell me... Where were you so late?"

"It's only seven; Mother," Regina chuckled.

"I know... and I also know it is very rare for you to be out at this time that's all."

"You mean to say; it is rare for me to be out with actual people?" The girl continued to laugh lightheartedly.

Cora cocked her head to the side, admiring the beautiful glow in her daughter's eyes. She twisted her face with curiosity and realization hit her "You seem extremely joyful..."

A blush crept up Regina's cheeks, part of her wondered if her mother could tell what she had just done. She bit her lip and smiled "I am."

Cora grinned "Well... please tell me about these 'people' you were with; I must ask, seeing they have brought you such happiness."

"It's only one person... and her name is Emma."

Cora took in the information while feeling her daughter's glee. "So you've made a friend, darling, that is fantastic."

Regina continued to beam, and Cora instantly knew this friend meant more than that. The way her daughter blushed and her eyes gleamed, she could almost smell the hormones encompassing her.

"Yes, mother and she is incredibly kind and interesting, and she treats me so well, she makes me feel... I don't know, — seen" She shared honestly.

Cora had always admired Regina's valor to be so transparent with her thoughts and emotions; she wasn't one to feel ashamed of things others would. If she felt comfortable talking to someone, she would hold up no walls.

The doctor was also surprised by Regina feeling this way about another female, not that it bothered her —she was a woman of science and a forward moving, innovating mind. However, anyone getting close to her daughter, she wanted and needed to understand.

"I am very glad to hear that, and this girl Emma... you said she is a friend from school."

"She is, I met her on my first day at Commonwealth."

Cora wanted to ask more directly. However, she didn't want to tarnish Regina's confidence or make her uncomfortable "and she... feels the same way about you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and grinned "You can ask, Mother, I will answer whatever question you may have."

Cora blushed; she had been a physician for years, and embarrassment was not something she felt often or ever. But this was her daughter; this was her child who had blossomed into a stunning, strong and obviously very open young woman. She could not be prouder.

"Are you attracted to her, darling?"

Regina took a deep, unwavering breath and nodded as she blinked softly "I am... I feel very attracted to Emma."

Cora nodded, taking in the information "You hadn't spoken to me about this before dear... you feeling this way about other women" she said, wondering if she may have seemed unavailable to Regina. She knew the girl was very independent and usually kept to herself.

"I knew you wouldn't mind" Regina shrugged casually "and I had never wanted to act on these feelings before, I mean I've felt attracted to other girls but not like this."

"Well, darling, I am glad you are aware that you can come to me with anything no matter what it is..." The woman pierced Regina's eyes with searing conviction.

She needed her child to feel the strength and measure of her love for her. "However— Regina... now that you have this friend in your life, you will feel compelled to try new things, go out more often, and that is very normal. However, darling, I need you to promise me that you will be careful and not strain yourself, please... you need to be responsible and take care of yourself. —I know this is new for all of us, but you need to discover your limits and see how much you can do without exhausting your body, honey" She finished with worried eyes. "This is very serious."

Regina nodded honestly; she understood her mother's concern "Of course, Mama... I promise..." she gave her mother with an equal amount of intensity and softness. Pleading for trust.

At that moment they both turned to the young male voice joining them. They had apparently missed Caleb walking down the grand, rich mahogany staircase.

"Dad is asking for you, mom," he said, holding a canned drink in his hand.

Cora placed a kiss on Regina's cheek. The girl smiled knowingly as her mother silently told her they would continue the conversation another time. She stood and gently touched Caleb's arm as she passed by him. "Please don't stay up too late you two..."

"Sure mom," he said as he watched her disappear. He sat next to his sister and turned her way.

"So..."

Regina looked at him and smiled softly "What is it?"

"Um... nothing" He shrugged. "Where were you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled "What is it with everybody? Is it really so strange that I could go out like any other normal human being?"

Caleb rose both hands in mid-air, still holding the can in one of them "Hey whoa... I was just asking."

"If you must know... I was out with a friend— and Caleb?"

The handsome boy waited expectantly "Yeah?"

"You really shouldn't drink that..."

He rolled his eyes knowing what was coming.

"Energy drinks have an average of thirty-seven grams of sugar. —Do you have any idea how disturbing that is? Not to mention the possibility of creating dependency and tarnishing your nervous system, the toxins alone can easily create havoc inside your body."

He listened to his little sister's lecture and took a sip of the carbonated drink, perfect dimples forming on his tanned cheeks. "This is sugar-free doctor Mills," He jested.

Regina scoffed and chuckled "You're impossible."

He swallowed and laughed softly "It's just one can Reggie, it won't kill me."

"That trash is poison, Cai..."

He laughed and placed the can on the coffee table "Happy?"

"Actually... yes. Thank you." She smirked.

He nodded "So, you're really not going to tell me where you were?" He pressed casually.

"I told you Cai; I was with a friend... we had something to eat and talked for a while."

He bobbed his head, not knowing how to approach the subject "Hmm... with Emma?"

Regina remembered the look on his face earlier that day, and she narrowed her eyes slightly "Yes... Why?"

Regina was very careful to read his reaction; she wanted to figure out why he'd stared at them and also why he seemed to care so much.

Caleb shook his head and shrugged coolly. He stalled. "Nothing... I was just curious that's all."

She studied him a curious brow; wondering why he was avoiding eye contact.

Unfortunately for her and the desire to figure out what was going through her brother's mind, Zelena walked down the stairs. Brown eyes followed her blue-eyed sister until she walked by them.

"Hello, jockstrap..." Zelena smiled falsely while regarding Caleb. He smirked mockingly.

She then addressed Regina, "Diapers..." forced smile in place.

Regina frowned and drew back visibly irked "Please don't call me that."

"Well, you are the infant of the house even if for two minutes, it seems very fitting to me" she mocked.

Regina crossed her arms and raised a brow, feeling the usual frustration her sister ignited in her take hold.

"So you've finally decided to stop acting like the ridiculous weirdo you are and came out of your cave... Nice one, Regina, you are on the right track to normalcy" Zelena mocked.

Regina huffed and stood; she looked at her sister. She wondered why? What had she ever done? It wasn't fair. Brown eyes were now red-rimmed, Regina rolled them pushing the tears back. She was annoyed at herself and why she was reacting this way. Why did she let Zelena get to her?

Blue eyes caught affected brown ones; Zelena smiled challengingly "Oh, honey, you're going to cry?"

Regina inhaled a batch of air that reached into her heart and grasped at the melancholy there, she observed Zelena, her soulful eyes shone with the tears that continued to sting, but she wouldn't allow to fall, not yet. —Zelena was indeed one of the few people that shook the core of her feelings and even though she didn't understand it, Regina cared. With a sore heart, she walked away.

Zelena felt a tiny piece of her chip. "Oh, come on, Regina... I was kidding" she finished, watching her sister run up the stairs, she then looked at her brother and found disapproving brown eyes. "Oh, come on! I was only joking with her."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk to her, Zelena? I don't understand why, but she looks up to you, you know?" Caleb said, annoyed and left.

Stale blue eyes were left scanning the place, mouth slightly agape with half a sore smile. Not feeling so smug anymore. Zelena did often wonder why she acted the way she did, but it's not like it mattered, no one cared, not truly. Then why should she?

But, no matter how hard she tried to show otherwise. She did care.

Regina closed the door of her bedroom and sat on the bed. Her chest heaving, breathing in and breathing out intensely. Wet, brown eyes closed and she tried her very best to find it. She let a deep breath into her lungs and let it out. The thoughts going through her mind when this happened, always scary. Regina tried to find that moment when she knew it would pass and things would go back to normal. She placed a perfectly manicured hand on her chest and opened her eyes softly, she got hold of the prescription bottle on her nightstand and took a small white pill — Grabbed the clear bottle of water next to it and washed it down. Hoping to wash down her fears too.

Regina tried to go back to her happiness with Emma. That incredible way she felt when they were together, and just like that, she began to push it all to the back. Emma made it all better. So much better.

Morning arrived, and along with it came many things that felt untouched and full of endless possibilities. Wanting Regina was so easy. It came effortlessly, just as effortless as the captivating life and beauty that shone right through her. Right through those eyes.

Emma never felt happier about going to Drama class. —She would easily trade her soccer practices all together just to be able to watch Regina smile, to have her near. She would give anything to kiss her lips again. Emma had tossed and turned in bed all night, thinking about Regina had become her very favorite thing.

Green eyes looked at the stage and smiled. Rosalie was a mute character, but she felt so grateful to Juliet's silent fair foe. From where she sat, Regina looked so beautiful and graceful in one of her simple and exclusive looking dresses, this time it was navy blue and ended so provokingly right in the middle length of her olive thighs. Her shiny, black long hair flawlessly entwined into a loose braid that fell to the side, touching her warm neck, just like Emma wished she was touching it.

As the lovely and quirky Miss Silverstein spoke, the sounds came to Emma's ears in an incomprehensible language. She was too enthralled and too happy, she was too comfortable looking at the girl. Regina was intensely aware of Emma's gaze and was, in fact, looking right back at her with a smile of her own. —Emma noticed Regina was giggling.

"Emma. Emma. Emma?" The voice faded into her head slowly. Miss Silverstein, repeating her name over and over.

She blinked and snapped out of it "What? Ye— Yeah?"

"You're drifting, dear... I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." the teacher said.

"I'm here, I'm here, yeah;" Emma tried slightly dazed, and Regina smiled, a knowing sparkle in her brown eyes. It felt amazing to know she had the ability to render the gorgeous blonde speechless. If only Emma knew, she does the same to me. Regina thought.

"I was asking if you could please come up here," Miss Silverstein said.

"Yeah," She agilely stood and made her way to the stage. She made her way to Regina, and her stomach was a trembling mess.

Once Emma had finally joined the group, the teacher regarded her.

"I was just informing everyone that unfortunately, Nick broke his leg and will be unable to play Romeo."

"Oh... that sucks," Emma said honestly, though deep down she was glad the boy wouldn't have his paws all over Regina.

"Well, Regina very brightly suggested you should take his place" Miss Silverstein smiled maybe too happily.

Emma's mouth opened and closed as she looked for words, something? "I'm... Uh..."

"I know it may sound a bit unorthodox. However..." She lifted a finger excitedly and walked around the students. "The curse of true love never did run smooth, —this would be perfect!" she finished, eagerly hoping for Emma's answer.

Regina bit her lip and looked down briefly. She smiled feeling it all inside.

Miss Silverstein continued to pitch her support of Regina's idea even though Emma had been sold at 'take his place.'

"You see... our tempestuous playwright's work was mostly portrayed by men during the Renaissance. This too shall be impactful my girls." She looked between them with bright fervor and delight, a couple of girls stood by silently watching the teacher like she was nuts or simply strange.

Miss Silverstein eyed Emma. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." The woman was inspired.

Emma found Regina's eyes as her lip curled upward "All right... I'll be her Romeo" she agreed with a grin, and Regina's heart fluttered, just as her stomach reverently succumbed to her desire's will. Brown eyes never left green ones, while the teacher's excited claps could be heard in a faint distance, they stared at each other; into each other.

"Perfect!" Miss Silverstein said with unmatched joy.

After drama class, Regina and Emma made their way to the Mill's Mansion. She stood behind Regina, as she opened the door with her keys. Emma was nervous; she felt intimidated too. —Was this even the right thing to do? She feared being rejected by Regina once the girl knew how things really were, but Regina felt as safe as the warm breath inside her lungs, Regina felt as expansive as gratefulness. —She felt like the certainty of the voice inside, that guides and is objective, not like the one that threatens and feels impending, Regina felt as definite as the best outcome. —She felt like the relief of an aching soul.

Emma was awed by how architecturally beautiful the three-floor mansion was.

Outside, the place had a robust gilded age architecture's influence. Emma had driven by the grand and well-known structure so many times, never did she imagine she would meet the ones living inside, even less being inside. Never did she imagine that Regina lived there.

They both walked in, and wondering green eyes took in the beautiful and pristine home.

Damn.

After passing the double-leaf doors of bronze grillework, Emma looked up and around the mesmerizing vestibule. A few steps into the striking place and she spotted the impressive stairs made of marble and mahogany. There were marble and handcrafted details on everything. Rich, dark mahogany wood and large, oriel stained windows.

Emma gazed up mesmerized, and the emerald green in her eyes met contracting dark pupils, as the bright light from the Victorian chandeliers hit them.

Damn, indeed.

Regina closed the door. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" she offered kindly.

"Sure, just some water would be fine, thanks." Emma said as she hooked two thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans.

Regina asked the blonde to follow her. After scanning each passing square foot of impressive, Emma realized she had been led to the equally refined kitchen. They walked in, and the blonde immediately realized they were not alone. Caleb was leaning on the central island as he munched on something, while another familiar face from the soccer team did the same.

Emma swallowed and felt her stomach turn uncomfortably, but Emma was tough, she hid it well and stood her ground.

Regina smiled. "Hey Cai..." she then regarded her brother's friend with more defined boundaries "Hello Julian."

They both mouthed their Hi's casually and continued to chew.

Emma nodded faintly. "Hey, Caleb... Julian," she said, keeping her poker face. Regina went to the large, see-through refrigerator.

Caleb pushed an honest smile "Hey, Emma,"

Julian cleared his throat and continued to chew on a chocolate chip cookie while he awkwardly looked around.

Once Regina was finished retrieving two bottles of water from the refrigerator, she closed it eyeing her brother and his friend. —What is going on? Caleb's attitude when around Emma was strange and now Julian too? She thought.

Regina brushed it off, feeling slightly annoyed and would she dare say a covetous feeling over Emma.

"Excuse us..." she said and walked passed the boys. "Come on Emma," she suggested softly.

Faultless green eyes looked at them and followed Regina. "Bye, guys," she muttered.

"Bye," they said in unison.

Emma and Regina were now out of sight.

Julian grinned. "She's so hot dude... too bad I'm not into dick," He was crass.

Caleb tensed up defensively. "Hey man... come on, what kind of crap is that to say?"

"You know that shit is true, dude... If I were you I'd lock Regina away;" He laughed playfully.

"Shut up man!" Caleb stood protectively and glared at his friend angrily. "Where do you get off talking shit? You must have seen her naked since you're so sure of that then!"

Julian frowned at Caleb for bruising his virile ego. "Hell no, I haven't." Brows furrowed and all.

"Then why do you talk out of your ass?" Caleb challenged.

"Everyone in school talks about her." Julian's frown was replaced with disdain.

"So what?! What she has or doesn't have in her pants is none of your business, bro, you sound like such a little bitch. What's your problem?"

Julian laughed. "Shit, if I didn't know better I'd say you liked the freak."

Caleb clenched his jaw and all the flushing irritation he was feeling bubbled to the surface. "Fuck you, Julian!"

His friend continued to laugh mockingly.

"You know what? I don't feel like playing anymore man you need to go," Caleb told his inappropriate teammate.

"All right, whatever," Julian shrugged taking his soccer ball from the nearby surface and walked off.

Regina closed her bedroom door, and Emma walked in studying every immaculate detail, everything seemed to be perfectly structured and placed, the colors on the walls light and warm just like her soul. Everything so simple and tasteful, so intimate. Emma felt like she could breathe easy in her space, she could smell Regina's exclusive and sweet perfume lingering in the air. Perhaps it was because she was right there.

Emma opened her book bag pulling out the pages containing the lines for her new part.

"I don't know how I'm gonna learn all this gibberish by heart," Emma said as she turned to look at Regina.

Next thing she knew, Regina had her gripped by the seams of her soccer jacket and pulled her into a kiss.

Emma rushed both hands to Regina's lower back and moaned into her delicate lips.

"Regina..." Emma managed in the kiss. Regina made her lose her mind in seconds; she needed to press pause before things got out of hand.

Regina grinned and walked them backwards into the wall near her bedroom door. She claimed Emma's lips once more, this time gracing her warm and wet tongue against those parted lips.

Just as Regina's back hit the wall, Emma felt the halt; she moaned again as their bodies pressed against one another and Regina was irresistibly invading her mouth with her soft, sweet, and wet tongue. Their young, blushed chests rising and falling heavily. Shit.

Regina's hands crept through the jacket and wrapped around Emma's small waist. She whimpered, and Emma felt fire and pain below.

_Fuck. Fuck. No!_  Emma thought.

The want in Regina's subtle sounds was raw and needy. It was beautiful and heated. It was so untainted and inviting. It was open and free; it was new.

The hardening reminder tucked in Emma's pants spoke of ache and the will she needed to find and stop this. It wasn't fair for Regina, but the fight was grand. Her arousal told her just to feed on the girl's warmth and reach under that dress; —to run her hand up soft thighs gently — It told her to slowly move lace aside, and run her fingers on Regina's wet flesh while spreading her legs open. Regina wanted her, and Emma knew it. But her heart and her mind begged her to do right by her. By both of them.

"Regina..." Emma Whispered, gently breaking the kiss.

Brown eyes opened and looked into green ones wantonly. "I love kissing you," Regina said intimately. Breathless.

Emma softly ran her fingers from Regina's honey-kissed shoulder down her arm. She touched her like she was touching a searing promise. Regina's skin was a promise, a promise she wished more than anything she could keep and never let go.

Emma was gentle; she didn't want Regina to think she didn't want her, she could never dare make her feel rejected, so she placed a sweet kiss on those lips she was already a slave of. "I love kissing you, too... so much." Emma whispered with gleaming eyes.

They told the truth, and Regina knew, she smiled cupping Emma's cheek and pulled her in for another soft kiss.

Emma's need to stop was unspoken, but somehow Regina understood.

Emma was grateful; she didn't feel alone. She felt lucky Regina was the one on the other side of this romance. She was considerate and perceptive like no other. She was vulnerable, and Emma would cherish that vulnerability to the last of her ability.

Sweet dimples pierced Emma's blushed cheeks while caressing Regina's skin. "I really need your help with all this nonsense; I don't speak Shakespeare."

Regina giggled sweetly "It's not a language."

"It is to me," Emma said as she contorted her face and looked down at the paper.

Regina took a milky hand and led her to the bed "Okay my fair Romiette let's study then."

* * *

They had been drilling the script for the past two hours, and Emma was fucking thirsty. Regina kissed her and promised to return quickly with something to drink; she walked down the stairs.

Emma stood from the bed and tried to stretch her legs. It was as if Caleb had been waiting for his sister to open the door, almost as if he'd been ogling and hovering on the hallway because as soon as Regina was out of sight, he entered the bedroom and Emma looked up startled.

Caleb eyed over his shoulder hoping Regina wouldn't return as quickly as she'd promised.

Green eyes stared at the girl's brother. She swallowed not succumbing to her dread.

"Emma... I," He was blushing and well... it was expected. This was awkward and he felt terrible, too, but he had to protect Regina.

"Look... I know that this is so out of line, and I hope you know I have absolutely nothing against you, at all..." he reassured the girl.

Emma bit her lip and looked down, but she couldn't keep her gaze on the ground long. She wanted Regina. She was going to try for Regina, so she looked up and into his eyes almost challengingly.

"But Regina is my little sister, and I have to look out for her... I,"

"Just say what you have to say, Caleb." Emma said with unwavering confidence.

"Look, I know that people are cruel... and they talk, they feel as if they have the right to do so. —The bottom line is, I don't know your story, and it is none of my business really, I mean this is none of my business, but Regina is in the middle, and that is where I take issue," He was as graceful as he could.

Emma's world was crushing inside, but she stood strong, she was expecting Caleb to trash it all in a second.

"I've heard things about you, and I am sure you are well aware. It's not fair I know, and I am so sorry, but, —regardless of it being true or not, I really think you have to tell my sister before this thing between you two goes any further..." He finally let out and Emma swallowed. That was not what she was expecting. At all.

"I know... and you're right; I will talk to her," Emma said with a blank face, she didn't deny or confirm anything. He was right it wasn't his business.

Caleb furrowed his brows "Don't hurt my sister Emma please..."

"I never could," she said honestly.

"Caleb," Regina said from the door and he closed his eyes. Fuck! —Caleb heard the annoyance in her voice, and even though he couldn't see her face, Emma could.

Emma smiled "Hey... We were just talking about the first game of the year..." Emma shrugged and chuckled awkwardly. "Jack broke his leg, and the coach asked me to fill in for him." She hated the lie, though it was partially true, she had been asked to replace one of the players in the boy's team.

Regina took a deep breath, lines forming on her forehead. She was upset; she was not stupid.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her brother.

"I was just... we were talking about the game, Emma just told you," he tried coolly.

Regina raised a skeptical brow and wished for her boiling blood to cool. "We should go, Emma... It's getting late, and remember your mom said you should be back before nine." she said, never taking her penetrating eyes from Caleb's.

Emma nodded. Regina looked at her brother, once again feeling protective of the beautiful blonde.

Regina dropped Emma off at the time she promised Mary Margaret she would. They said goodbye with a gentle kiss and smile. With the agreement to see each other in the morning.

Emma closed the house door and took a deep breath. She stood in the foyer of her home, taking in the familiar soft scent as she gathered her thoughts before going to the kitchen. She came to a halt when she heard the two familiar voices of her parents engaged in a discussion. She walked closer and quietly tried to get a better listen.—Well, at least they weren't fighting which was a relief, they almost never did. Though they were passionately having a discussion. Emma stood behind the wall.

"She's my little girl, Mary Margaret. Of course I'm not going to tell her about this!"

The discussion was about her. Emma continued to listen behind a wall suddenly feeling her insides twist. She took a deep breath and felt tears sting her eyes.

"She is old enough to know about it, David! I will not lie to her because some bigot feels like terrorizing us!" Mary Margaret was ardent about her stance. She was a sweet, and protective mother. Emma loved her, but what was she talking about?

"We're already on it Mary Margaret; She just started a new school year, and the lieutenant allowed me to work on the case! I don't want to frighten her."

"It is frightening, David, it is a terrible and unfair thing, but she has the right to know and be aware! I know that you are her father honey and that you want to shield her and protect her."

"Yes! I do! That is precisely my job, and I'm not doing it right!" He threw something at something, and Emma jolted by the sound.

"I know, honey, but Emma is not a child anymore... She's a beautiful and strong young woman. We need to trust that she will be strong enough to know this, David, she has endured far worse —we all have!"

Emma sighed and felt the usual guilt wash over her. Eyes gleamed with something that went beyond sadness.

"All right..." he finally agreed.

* * *

Things for Regina were a bit hazy. The drive back to her home was a blur. She was so incredibly upset; she had never felt this vexed before. The feeling was a mix of anger and dread, her stomach ached, and her cheeks burned.

Regina closed the door to her parent's mansion and rushed up the grand staircase. She was not known for barging into people's rooms without knocking first, but she was livid.

Her brother was comfortably lying on his plush bed wearing only a pair of thick sweatpants. He jumped startled by his sister's intrusion in his room. Regina acknowledged the casual words of the program; he'd been watching TV it seemed.

"Regina. —Are you all right?" Caleb asked and sat.

"What is your problem with Emma, Caleb?" she questioned sternly as she stood by the door. This side of Regina was something her brother rarely saw. She seemed upset but managed to stay collected as always.

"I have no problem with her, Reggie,"

Regina's eyes shone with warm tears, and she bit the inside of her cheek. She closed the door and walked further into the room. Caleb knew it was time to talk, he smiled and motioned for her to sit.

She did. Regina was boiling inside, this tight feeling she could not name, and it bothered her to no end, so she broke the silence.

"Do you like Emma? I mean are you attracted to her... interested in her?" Regina asked more calmly but so very affected, those profound eyes did not lie.

She was jealous.

Caleb jerked back taken by surprise "What? No, no, Regina, I... I think she's gorgeous and nice but no."

"Then what is it?" she pressed.

He exhaled. "I know you like her..."

She looked down at her hands and then up to him "Yes, I do. I like her very much, in a way that... I like her as more than I would a friend." she confessed.

He smiled and his brows knitted. His sister was too adorable for words.

"Yeah... I gathered..." Caleb chuckled lightly.

"And you're okay with that?" She was a little surprised.

"I am if you are, Regina,"

"I am, yes..."

"Well... then I am, too, but,"

"But?"

"Have you two... talked?" He wondered if Emma had told her anything yet. He didn't want to intrude; It wasn't his place.

"Not really, not in depth or detail."

"Then you need to... Regina if you're going to be getting into something deeper and more meaningful with her, you should tell her about what you're going through."

"I know..." Regina tugged at her hands and looked down; she played with the ring on her finger.

He searched for her gaze and found honest, scared, gleaming eyes "Hey, —It's only fair, you know? If she's going to get attached to you."

"Yes, I know..." she repeated, her voice so raw.

He placed a soft hand on her shoulder. A comforting hand.

"I will tell her tomorrow after school."

Caleb nodded and gave her a small smile and Regina pushed one back for him.

**A/N: Thank you! Please leave me a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been so lovely to reminisce... This story means so much to me. I hope you enjoy. Please forgive errors and bad editing!**

**Chapter 4**

**She Cries (SEE)**

This morning it was Regina who was suffering the aftermath of tossing and turning in bed all night. She had been thinking of ways, so many ways, countless scenarios lingered from one thought and clung to the next. She had been trying to find the 'right way' to tell Emma.

She thought and thought, she wrecked her brain until she began to sweat and feel frustrated. How could life be so cruel? How could it be so beautiful and cruel all at the same time? Because... How do you find the right way to tell someone that your body, the one sacred place that is supposed to sustain you, to tear itself apart just to keep you thriving —even though sometimes you trash it, that your only unconditional ally is turning on you with each passing second.

It wasn't fair, but that was Regina's truth at only ten months away from her birthday. She only wished she was alive when the next anniversary of her birth arrived, that it wouldn't collide with her expiration date.

Once morning came, Regina's eyes felt stiff; she felt disoriented —as if she had just fallen asleep a few hours ago, but the sunshine coming through her window reminded her that Emma was out there, somewhere in that world she wanted so badly to stay in.

She quickly found the strength to get up and shower, to get dressed and smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dark eyes sustained a lingering gaze, which held a gleam, a brilliant, beautiful gleam. Regina observed the blush in her cheeks even though she had not applied any makeup yet. The intrinsic flow of life running through her effortlessly.

At this moment life was being gentle and kind. To the naked eye, it seemed that she was healthy as ever, that she was developing vigorously, that seconds were not running against her. She gently brought a hand to her face and touched her young skin. It was not fair.

She didn't want it all to end. There was so much she wanted, needed to do.

There was just no time to waste. Every breath was precious, every moment was gold, and Regina wanted to spend as many of those as she could with Emma, feeling alive and falling in love.

If only Emma would allow her to. If only Emma were willing to subject herself to that kind of short-lived happiness and subsequent heartache. —She could have a chance at tasting the most desired of all promises life had to offer, Love.

The better part of the day had passed, and Emma was still counting the minutes to see her Regina again. My Regina... Well, It wasn't like she was trying to sound like a possessive jerk, but Regina felt so hers, she felt hers in a way that was free and was good, Regina was a gift, she was the prettiest thing that knew everything. —If love had a color, Regina would match its intensity, leaving anyone admiring and experiencing her in awe. Regina was unique. She made Emma feel so good, and at ease, she could not wait to see her again.

Emma was sitting in the cafeteria. The school day was almost finished, and she hadn't seen Regina yet, they had no classes together that day, but luckily she shared most of them with her best friend, Elsa.

The warm, honey blonde kept Emma sane; she had listened to her speak of Regina until her ears started to bleed, but it was more than ok. Elsa smiled. Big, beautiful blue eyes could not complain; her friend was just so happy, and that meant everything to Elsa.

If there was someone who deserved to feel this amount of joy, it was Emma.

"You need to relax, Em," Elsa said with her usually gentle voice, letting out an amused chuckle.

Emma's green eyes were scanning the place as she tapped her fingers against the white surface incessantly.

Elsa bit on a slice of green apple and shook her head, still smiling.

"She hasn't returned my text from this morning; it's weird. I mean, I know I sound like a clingy stalker, but she usually answers back, she says it's rude to leave others hanging."

"Emma... maybe she's been busy with classes..." Elsa shrugged. "Or maybe she's had a crazy day, who knows? But you really need to relax a little; I don't think I've seen you bite your nails since you were six."

Green eyes turned to meet wide, and blue ones while munching on a pale fingertip. Emma stopped as her friend's brow arched.

"Ok, ok... I won't bite my nails, but what if she heard something? I mean what if she hates me now?" Emma turned to face her friend with a scarier thought in mind "What if something happened to her? Maybe I should call her," Emma said as she reached for her cellphone on the table without thinking twice. An equally pale hand stopped her.

"Em," Elsa pierced her friend's eyes. "Stop." She let out with a small chuckle. "You're starting to panic."

Emma blinked. "Yeah, I know. I thought that much was clear," She stomped her foot on the shiny floor and whined. "Elsa... How am I gonna tell her? I mean what if after I do tell her she doesn't want me in that way anymore?" She finished with knitting brows.

"Based on what you've said about her, Em, she sounds like a pretty awesome girl... Nothing I say can be set in stone, because, well... people," She rolled those big blue eyes. "Some people can be mean and stupid, but..." Elsa pierced her friend's nervous gaze and smiled; she took Emma's hands in hers. "You have to know and believe that there are fantastic and open ones out there too."

Emma nodded.

"And if she doesn't like you in that way, then you can always be her friend, if that's something you want, of course."

Emma's eyes reddened a little as she smiled. The conviction in her childhood friend's eyes made her believe in happy endings and things like hope. Emma nodded and blinked back her tears.

"Ok?" Elsa asked searching for a gleam of optimism.

"Ok..." Emma murmured and drew her hands back, suddenly feeling all gushy. "You're going to burn my bad ass reputation," she joked and wiped away a tiny tear that has barely escaped.

Elsa laughed and arched a brow. "Now, that would be too hard to do."

Emma frowned mocking offense and was about to say something when she felt her heart jump. The look on her face made Elsa turn to see what had caused it. That was the first time she laid eyes on the one person that would change her best friend's life. Forever.

Elsa turned with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. "That's her?"

Emma continued to look at the girl standing in the food line on the other side of the cafeteria. Emma was smiling like an idiot who could not turn her dreamy gaze away from the one who had just so quickly stolen her heart. "Would you even doubt it?"

Elsa turned again and studied the beautiful girl with long black hair. Regina looked every bit as breathtaking as her friend had described her.

Emma realized this was the first time she'd seen Regina wearing jeans. The red, thin sweater she wore, wrapped her torso perfectly, she could even swear she could see a black bra flirting with her eyes. But... Regina hadn't noticed her. She seemed a bit distant as if her mind were somewhere else.

"She's gorgeous, Em..." Elsa said.

"Yes, she is," Emma continued to admire Regina.

"Well...?" Elsa let out with a questioning brow.

"Well what?"

"What are you waiting for? Go get your girl! You were only, like, ten seconds away from having a meltdown!" she joked.

"You're making me sound like I'm whipped," Emma said.

Elsa rose both brows this time and drew her head back. "Oh, sweetheart, you so are."

"I am not whipped," Emma protested.

"Oh... yes, yes you are."

Emma playfully threw a folded straw wrapper at her friend. Elsa chuckled.

Things happened fast, and Emma acted even quicker. As soon as she saw Regina's step falter, the smile on her face turned into a frown.

Regina lowered her head and gripped her hand tightly onto the counter right in front of her. She was waiting for her herbal tea, just ready to pay, when suddenly her lights blinked, and her surroundings fell out of focus. Strands of black hair fell forward as she took a deep breath.

That was the day the cashier on the other side realized just how much of an asshole the tall, obnoxious young man standing behind Regina was. The clerk deadpanned. It was evident that the girl was not feeling well. His insensitivity was appalling.

"Hey, shorty, keep it moving! I have a class to get to, get your money out and pay or move aside!"

Regina was far too busy regaining her composure to take in the sounds around her.

If Emma was quick, Zelena had been quicker. The blur and speed in which things unfolded were unreal. One second, Regina felt like she was about to pass out, completely alone, and the next she could hear her sister's voice ringing in her ears, and she could also smell Emma's perfume.

One deep breath, then another, and she felt those arms around her. So gentle and protective, so opportune and warm.

"Regina..." Emma whispered as she held her.

Regina managed to grasp onto Emma; she was safe; with eyebrows still furrowed she tried to find her center. Breathe in and out Regina, find the feeling. She told herself internally.

"You bloody idiot! Who do you think you are talking to my little sister like that?!" Zelena bellowed.

Emma's face twisted as she heard the familiar English accent and noticed the annoying red-haired girl from her social studies class giving the tall guy behind Regina a run for his money.

It was sudden; it was all so confusing and damn, her sister? Well, that didn't matter right now, she decided to shut out whatever else was going on. She could barely hear her still blasting him.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma tried again, looking for that beautiful face.

Regina nodded still holding onto strong, lean arms. Dark eyes met green ones, and Regina could see great worry. She pushed a smile.

"I am... It was nothing." She straightened herself out, suddenly feeling more and more alive.

"That was not nothing... It seemed like you were going to pass out," Emma tried concerned.

Regina was looking more like herself and Emma somehow felt a bit better.

Trying her very best to put her lover at ease Regina murmured. "I am fine... I promise" She smiled more convincingly this time. She did feel better. It wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Regina reassured Emma once again. A bit more firmly this time yet still very kindly.

After successfully finishing off Regina's bully, Zelena turned to her sister and furrowed her brows, slightly taken aback by the intimacy Regina and the blonde were displaying. The way Regina held onto her hand, their torsos so close together, the taller girl's hand on Regina's small waist.

Overall... Emma was acting like a concerned girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Zelena regarded Emma slightly confused and annoyed.

God, Emma wasn't a fan of the girl. She rose a brow defensively, still holding on to the girl she already cared so much about.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Emma bit back.

Not satisfied Zelena searched for her sister's gaze. "What are you doing with her, Regina?"

Regina cringed at the obnoxious persistence her sister was displaying. "Zelena, please lower your voice, you're giving me a headache." She was certainly not in the mood.

"What is your problem?" Emma asked.

"My problem? She is my problem and my little sister! Who the hell do you think you are holding her like that?" Blue eyes widened as Zelena ignored Regina's plea.

Those were a lot of 'who the hell do you think you are' for such a short span of time.

* * *

Back at the nurse's station, the fight continued.

"Ok, you need to shut up, I'm serious," Emma threatened as she pointed her finger at Zelena, while Elsa stood nearby, nervously eyeing Regina and the other pair.

Regina's brows knitted since their bickering was driving her insane. "God..." she whispered and rubbed her temple.

"Like hell I'm going to shut up! Or let you near my sister for that matter!"

Regina had been growing incredibly annoyed by Zelena outing that term so freely, she finally snapped. "Since when am I you little sister, Zelena?"

Regina's older sister turned in a whim. She found brown eyes and grew silent.

"All you've ever done is tease me, make me feel bad about myself and belittle me... Why do you suddenly care so much?" Regina said challengingly.

Zelena tried to ignore the small pang of hurt; she knew she deserved it, after all, she was a bitch to most breathing humans including her little sister, but that didn't mean she didn't care at least a decent amount. Regina knew she cared deep down, didn't she?

"Because!" Zelena shook her head confused. "Why were you touching each other like that?" she finished with a scrunched up nose.

"Like what?" Regina questioned with a kind of strength that told Zelena her little sister was now a woman. It was like waking up years later and seeing how much she'd missed.

"Like... Like a couple! Are you a lesbian?" she asked Regina bluntly.

Regina huffed in disbelief and chuckled lightly. "Actually, Zelena, yes. Yes. I. Am. Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Zelena deadpanned. "Of course not!"

Emma took a deep breath and looked at Elsa; she realized her childhood friend was on the edge of her seams as well. Zelena could blurt out her secret any second, and for the looks of it, that was her absolute intention. Emma was completely overcome by fear.

"Are you an idiot, then? Or just greedy?" Zelena asked Regina sarcastically. Rudely.

Emma swallowed, and Elsa was itching to intervene.

Regina furrowed her brows genuinely lost. "What do you mean by that?"

Zelena turned with wide blue eyes that threatened to pop out of her face and pierced Emma. "You haven't told her?!"

By then Emma had lost her colors; her hands were shaking, so she balled them into fists and swallowed hard again. Fuck.

"Told me what?" Regina questioned, far too confused.

Emma's eyes reddened, and she bit her lower lip, Regina looked at her, she looked into those eyes, and her heart just broke into a million pieces.

"She's a—"

"Ok stop!" Elsa had to jump in. She had to cut in passionately and put a halt to this bullshit conversation. "That is not your place!" Blue eyes pierced Zelena's glaring ones.

Regina grew angry so incredibly fast; fire raced under her skin, and she looked at her older sister. She didn't understand what was happening, but most of all she just wanted to console Emma, and whatever was making her hurt like that.

Regina's eyes studied Emma so softly; furrowed brows told the fearful girl that Regina felt for her, she was feeling her anguish and pain, and she just wanted to hold her. Regina was asking her with those beautiful, gleaming, sad eyes so loudly. What is wrong?

A single warm tear ran down Emma's cheek, and she couldn't take it anymore, she was about to break down, so she simply turned and left.

Regina stood there with a hurt and confused look on her face; her mouth fell slightly open as she turned to look at Emma's best friend. She seemed kind, and Regina knew she cared for Emma. She then noticed her sister's chest heaving.

Zelena was so ready to let it all out. So fucking ready and Elsa knew it.

"Regina, you need to know she's a—"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Elsa shouted this time startling them both.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Zelena bit back. "I'll tell her whatever the hell I want!"

"Tell me what?" Regina asked confusedly, and Elsa could tell that all she wanted to do was run after Emma.

"That your girlfriend has—"

"Oh my God. SHUT. UP!" Elsa shouted once more— "Regina, go! Just go talk to Emma, please. Go find her and speak to her," Elsa pleaded as she stalled. Zelena apparently had a big, relentless mouth.

Zelena's eyes were wider than ever. She was annoyed and frustrated. She wanted to drag Elsa through the ground by those long blonde locks of hair and relieve irritation coursing through her veins.

By the time the angry and shuddering girl turned, Regina was gone.

Regina looked for Emma all around the school. She called her repeatedly with no success. After an exhausting hour, she was certain Emma had left the school grounds. So she walked to the parking lot in search of Miss Blanchard's car, if the vehicle was gone, then that meant Emma had chosen to go home with her mother.

It seemed she had.

Regina was slightly out of breath from so much jogging but finally found her car. She quickly got in it, turned the engine on, and went off to find the sweet blonde. She needed to talk to her; she needed to make whatever was hurting Emma better. She needed to see her, hold her and kiss her.

A soft knock on her door and Emma's face was buried in her pillow. She was so flushed and swollen from crying; green eyes were red-rimmed and soaking wet. "Not now, Mom."

"It's me, Emma... Regina. May I come in?" The familiar voice came from the other side.

Emma sat up quickly and took a deep breath. Shit.

She walked to the door and opened it.

Regina's heart was now completely shattered. "Oh, Emma..." her brows knitted together purposefully.

Emma turned and walked back to her bed. Instead of sitting on it; she sat next to it on the floor —her back to the side of the soft mattress. She brought her knees to her chest and ran both hands through her lush, long, blonde hair.

Not knowing Regina would gladly give anything for her, to be with her, to be allowed in. Things were moving so fast, and yes it scared Regina, but at the same time, it felt so natural. Emma felt fated.

She walked in and sat next to Emma. Regina didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she was dying to feel Emma's touch again.

She dared and reached for her hand, entwining her fingers with soft, long, milky ones.

Obviously, Emma had something to tell her, and for some reason, she felt like it was maybe too difficult, perhaps she didn't feel comfortable enough? Regina wanted Emma to trust her and allow her inside. So she realized she had to do the same for her.

Emma had been crying so hard; the brunette could still feel the warmth and vulnerability exuding from her body. Regina's empathy was running high in excess.

Regina broke the silence; she was going to go first. "I have a deteriorating... life-threatening heart condition." she confessed and searched for green eyes.

Emma's breath caught in her throat, and she turned to Regina with wide eyes. She swallowed hard; suddenly her secret seemed minimal. Her stomach tightened as she took in the magnitude and meaning of what Regina had just said.

"Regina..." she whispered while feeling her young heart truly break for the first time in her life. She thought it had been shattered by cruelty before, but this, this was just... She wanted to cry again but didn't.

Instead, she found honest brown eyes; they looked braver than Emma felt inside.

"We recently learned this," Regina shrugged. "It is the real reason my mother brought us all back to Boston."

"But— how? I mean, are you ok? I..."

"I am," Regina murmured and smiled peacefully.

My beautiful girl and her strength. Emma thought as she squeezed her soft hand.

"I was completely normal and healthy until last year when I began to have these intense episodes where I'd lose my breath and faint," Regina explained softly.

The blonde listened attentively, caressing Regina's fingers with her thumb.

Emma felt so warm and perfect, the perfect temperature, ideal. She felt good, so good to touch. It gave Regina strength and hope.

"My parents were, of course, called in. When they flew to Germany, they took me to dozens of doctors, none of them could figure out what was causing my heart to deteriorate, but regardless of a definite cause, it was doing so anyway," She shrugged and smiled softly.

"I'm so sorry, Regina..." Emma's tears were stinging the edges of her beautiful, light eyes but she held herself together.

"They then flew me to Switzerland. One of my mother's colleagues examined me and decided to place me on treatment immediately; he later came to the conclusion that the anomaly in my heart was caused by a mutating gene, it's incurable." She finished and looked into Emma's eyes.

She wasn't going to hide any longer, not from Emma.

The blonde shook her head and took a deep breath. She couldn't lose Regina. Why was life so cruel?

"I flat-lined when I was in Zurich," Regina spoke of the scary incident only her family and doctor knew about.

Emma's tears fell, she honestly didn't know what to say, but she tried. "So, you..." She couldn't push it out; the thought seemed to scrape its way from her brain down to her heart, getting stuck in her throat.

"Yes. Technically, I died." Regina finished "They brought me back, and I have been in a very exclusive trial medication that is still in development. It has made me stronger and gotten me to the point where I can actually lead a normal life; for now."

Regina had to be completely honest.

"So... if there is no cure then... Where— I mean, what..." Emma tried again, but Regina would tell it was difficult for her to form the sentences.

"What's next?" Regina mused.

Emma nodded.

The brunette took a deep breath "At the moment I am fine. However, there is a chance that my heart may continue to deteriorate at any time, if that were to happen, I would go into the heart transplant list."

Emma swallowed audibly. She felt like falling apart. But maybe there was hope? "So, if you got that transplant... you could get better? And not..."

"Die?" Regina asked with a small, amused smile.

Emma shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah."

"If my body were not to reject it, that is in case I could get one... then no, I would not die... or well technically my chances of living would be better than without it."

Emma didn't know what else to do, she just launched herself into Regina's arms and held her for what seemed like an eternity, smelling her sweet perfume and feeling her heartbeat. She was warm and alive; Emma suddenly pulled back "Wait.. but today, at school— you almost fainted, does that mean that you're getting sick again?"

Regina shook her head with absolute conviction "I am fine I promise, —I am being monitored very closely; I was merely tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." Regina played with the thin ring on her finger "I kept thinking of the right way to tell you this..." she finished with those warm, kind brown eyes and Emma melted. My pretty girl.

Emma caressed her cheek gently, knowing that this could very well be the last time she did so instead she had to come clean, too, and she honestly didn't know how Regina would take it.

"Well..." Emma bit the inside of her cheek. "I have something to confess, too..."

Regina nodded so kindly and softly, she squeezed Emma's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "You can trust me with anything, Em; I promise I would never betray your trust..."

"I know you wouldn't, and I do trust you. I'm just so surprised you haven't heard anything about it in school."

Regina let out a small laugh. "I have no friends there besides you... Have you not noticed that I don't talk to anyone?" She rose a brow. "Well, no one really talks to me for that matter." She found it amusing and very normal. Regina was used to being a lone wolf. A very self-satisfying and independent one.

The fact that people found her odd didn't bring her down, in the least.

"That's because they're all idiots. You're too smart for them; it's intimidating," Emma smiled.

"That is what my mother always tells me." Regina remembered and mentioned.

"Well, then your mom is a very wise woman." She rose a brow and grinned.

Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand again. "Thank you."

The blonde lowered her head and bit her lip. "Regina, I feel awful like I wasn't honest with you... I mean, I should have told you this thing about me before I kissed you."

"Nothing you may say would change the fact that I loved kissing you and I would do it again," Regina told Emma, making her blush.

_Damn._

"Well... This might change the way you see me, completely." Emma could feel fear taunting her intentions and hopes; her stomach felt hollow and painfully empty.

"You can tell me, and I promise you; I will not see you differently, Em, no matter what it is... " she finished so softly that it made the blonde's heart flutter, it made her axis burn.

"I..." Emma looked down trying to find the courage and even laughed a little, as she felt her face grow hot and red. "I'm... I um," She bit her lip and concentrated on a single spot, not daring to look into her eyes just yet.

"I was born a boy." Emma finally confessed, and green eyes looked up into brown ones expectantly.

Regina blinked softly and then swallowed.

Emma scanned her face looking for traces of rejection, of an impending freak-out —of disgust. She found none of those. She could still see her kind, and lovely know it all. Regina was still there, and she was still holding her hand.

"You were?" Regina asked softly, and Emma could tell she was surprised.

"I would have never known..." Regina smiled with knitting gentle brows.

Emma wasn't sure she wanted to laugh or cry. She smiled instead. It was a confused smile.

"I am a girl, though, Regina... I..." She prayed for the words she'd always wanted to have access to, the exact words that could convey how she always felt inside. "Ever since I could remember... I have felt... I've felt like a girl. I just, my parents they have always been so amazing, they allowed me to transition when I was just a little kid, they..." Green eyes shone with warm tears; she bowed head. "They allowed me to be me... When they saw how incredibly unhappy and depressed I was at such young age; I mean, they listened to me, and they paid attention, they are everything..." Emma's chin trembled slightly as she bit her lip and continued to look down, tears falling freely.

Regina squeezed her hand, making Emma look up with wet eyes and a flushed face. Regina tilted her head to the side gently and placed two fingers on Emma's chin, with a thumb she caressed her soft cheek. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Regina reassured and leaned in to place a soft kiss on warm, flushed lips, finally tasting salty tears. Tears of truth and lingering ache. Emma allowed her to do as she pleased.

The kiss was short but meaningful. Regina opened her lips slightly, and Emma followed. Eyes closed, bound by something sublime.

They parted, and Emma slowly opened her soft, mossy eyes. Regina was gazing at her like she would at the moon or blinding constellations of a far away universe. "You are exquisite, Emma," she whispered with raw honesty.

Those exact words. Emma smiled and bit her bottom lip; she could not believe this was happening. Those words meant acceptance; those were the same exact words Regina had given her right after their first kiss.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Emma asked honestly, looking into brown eyes.

Regina nodded and bit her lip with blush claiming her cheeks.

Emma did too. "You can ask me whatever you need or want to know."

Regina saw into those beautiful green eyes that it was indeed true, Emma was wide open.

"How did you manage to look... so much like," she didn't want to sound like an ignorant idiot. The brunette shook her head softly and felt indeed like a fool for not being able to formulate a concise, sensitive question.

"Like a girl?" Emma smiled.

Regina nodded. Emma was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen; she was so soft, so delicate and strong too. The blonde was a waking dream, and her non-threatening, raspy voice was just so... Perfect.

Emma took a deep breath. "Well, it's a long story... but like I said, I've lived most of my life as me... a girl, and um, my endocrinologist is pretty amazing." She shrugged suddenly seeming so much more relaxed; this made Regina happy.

"He's Elsa's dad," A small smile broke from her lips. "That is how we met so young. Anyway, he has been my doctor since I was little and well... He has monitored my development, my growth and overseeing my transition. I'm on some trial treatments as well," Emma confessed, realizing just how much they seemed to have in common.

"At the correct age, a few years ago he put me on blockers and other things he has been developing, you know, to help me feel completely comfortable in my body, —like it matches me, who I am if that makes sense?"

Regina nodded "Of course it does..."

"I can't believe how incredible you are being about this..." Emma said in disbelief.

Regina smiled and looked into green eyes, just as enamored as she had done so in the past. "Why wouldn't I be? I was so lucky to finally find you; I would be a fool to be anything but."

Emma caught a breath so deep in her chest, and her eyes glazed over. She smiled honestly.

"May I ask you an incredibly personal question?" Regina shook her head feeling stupid, she blushed; "I don't want to seem like a jerk..." — "Nevermind, I—" She chuckled embarrassedly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Emma smiled. "No, no... please ask, I mean, I said you could ask me anything. Really, it's ok," she reassured.

"Do you um... do you... do you have a..." Regina blushed deeply, so deeply that it told Emma everything. Regina certainly didn't want to say a word Emma maybe wasn't comfortable with.

"I do..." Emma nodded and smiled blushing herself.

The corners of Regina's beautiful mouth turned up pleasantly as she leaned in for another kiss. Emma felt so relaxed; it was new. She'd never had this kind of intimacy with anyone. Her previous experience never felt right.

Regina's hand gently caressed her softly toned arm until it reached her hand. Emma shivered into the kiss, having Regina's hands on her was like diving into nirvana. Goosebumps claimed her skin.

Regina licked Emma's bottom lip begging to let her in, and she did. She opened her mouth and opened herself. Regina's wet tongue seduced hers into submission with each delicious stroke.

Emma moaned, and Regina moved closer, her hand traveled from delicate, milky fingers gently to her stomach. Emma bucked forward involuntary, and Regina felt her insides burn, she whimpered into the kiss and gently caressed Emma's thigh.

Emma moaned so loudly this time that the kiss was broken. Green eyes widened.  _Shit!_  She hoped her mother hadn't heard her. Regina chuckled and looked at her like she was the only thing that existed. Regina's smile was as sweet and addictive as her kisses.

"My... um," Emma cleared her throat and pointed down. "You make me lose my mind very quickly... and my bits have a mind of their own."

Regina giggled again. "Your bits?" The term endeared her to no end.

"Yeah... um, you know, my penis," She blushed and smiled adorably.

Regina's smile was still in place. Her eyes were so small they glowed with want and the euphoria she was feeling inside. The girl leaned into Emma's neck and placed a soft kiss on her pulse point. She ran her hand on her denim covered thigh "Is this ok?" Asked Regina so very softly, thoughtfully.

Emma nodded "Yeah... But... if you keep going, it's going to..."

Regina nodded and smiled; she moved her hand to a safer place simply loving the intimacy of this moment. She finally felt like she had been allowed to have that part of Emma that no one else could. This was theirs only, and it felt incredible.

"Do you feel ok with having it?" Regina asked.

"Yeah... Do I hate it or feel rejection towards it, you mean?

Regina bit her lip and nodded.

"No... I actually don't have dysphoria towards it anymore," She shrugged. "I did a little when I was younger... I mean it's not the perfect situation, but I see it as part of my body now, I know it may sound strange to you but," Emma's eyes glowed so endlessly, she seemed so at ease.

"No, it doesn't..." Regina said honestly. "I feel like it doesn't make you more or less of a woman."

Emma smiled and then saddened frown reappeared, she had more to share Regina thought.

"My dysphoria manifests itself differently, I mean, it's not the same for everyone... When I was younger, I hated being called 'he' or 'boy... little man' I felt like my name and everything else wasn't my own... The thought of growing up and having male features just," Emma closed her eyes and grimaced lightly. "I have nothing against men; I'm just not one."

Regina continued to softly stroke Emma's hand with her thumb. "I believe I understand what you mean; it makes sense, gender and sex aren't the same things."

Emma furrowed her brows and smiled again. She kissed Regina and then began to draw gentle patterns with her lips on the brunette's warm thumping pulse point. "You are so amazing."

Regina moaned as she moved her head to the side, giving Emma better access to do as she pleased. Her lips felt so soft against Regina's warm, lightly tanned skin. Regina shivered until—

Suddenly brown eyes squinted, and puzzled brows met as she focused on something that caught her attention. There was something carved on Emma's nightstand, it was barely hidden, so the brunette had to move a little to get a better view of it.

"Is that a penis?" Regina asked.

Emma stopped her kissing and drew back confused.

"What?" She looked down at herself, and Regina rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Not you... there," She pointed at the wooden piece of furniture.

Emma's face turned into an annoyed frown. "Fucking Jefferson."

"What?" Regina asked now confused.

"My brother must have carved it. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Your brother carved a penis on your nightstand?" Regina asked amused.

"Yeah... He loves to draw dicks everywhere; you should see my books." She huffed.

Regina let out an amused laugh. "Are you serious?"

Emma looked at the foot of the bed and took her bookbag. She pulled out one of her 'old' new books and handed it to the other girl, who opened it with curious brown eyes.

Regina chuckled. "This is a very impressive collection of phalluses."

They laughed together while flipping through the pages marked with memories of Emma's brothers. After a few seconds, Regina's eyes studied the unaware blonde, she closed the book with a grin and pulled her Emma in once again; she needed more of this exquisite girl.

She could never get tired of this, never.

**A/N: Thank you! Please leave me a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another of the old chapters. Please forgive the bad and remember that the book is better! For those asking, it is on amzon. If you go to my twtter page, the link is pinned there :) krprince_**

**NSFW**

**Awake At Night (Lowes)**

The Mills dwelling was architecturally stunning. The history behind it, perhaps fascinating —with it being a fairy-tale-worthy brownstone mansion, signature style of the exclusive neighborhood in Boston.

This specific morning Cora decided to make good use of the secluded terrace with a grand view of the blue, fresh sky. She thought breakfast with her three children surrounded by the lush vines on the stone walls of her home and their gorgeous city would make the Saturday morning a pleasant one.

But the way things were progressing made her sincerely doubt that initial thought. Zelena and Caleb had been going at it back and forth over the breakfast table. Regina remained in her chair chewing on a grape when Cora finally had to intervene.

"That is enough! Both of you," she reprimanded coolly.

Caleb, on his part, was growing flushed as he usually did when upset, while Zelena continued to fuel her pent-up frustration by taunting her younger brother back to back.

No, no. Cora's intervention fell right through the cracks, unheard. Regina took a deep breath and sipped on some orange juice, feeling rightfully annoyed and uncomfortable.

Cora's nerves were getting pulled at by the mild pang bullying her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to find a small ounce of calm in an incessant sea of bickering.

Caleb's ego was sore, and Zelena was utterly relentless.

Henry was out of town at a medical conference in Seattle, and all Cora wanted a mere hour ago when she welcomed the day was to enjoy a bit of alone time with her spawns. When? When between brie cheese and blueberries being spread on fancy crackers did this lovely breakfast turn into an ultrasonic discussion between her children?

"I can't believe you're still whining over that stupid car! I swear you're such a spoiled brat!" Caleb barked at Zelena.

"Oh, sweetheart, believe me! I will fight my way until I get what is only fair! Why should you two get what you ask for and not me?" she disputed passionately.

"I never asked for that car," Regina interjected, and Zelena rolled her eyes, swiftly ignoring her.

Caleb annoyedly huffed falling back in his chair; he threw both arms up in the air. "I give up! I swear just take mine ok? I can't listen to your crap anymore; I'd rather take the bus!"

Zelena drew back offended. She scanned the handsome boy up and down. "You have got to be kidding me," She sneered. "That whore-mobile? No thank you; I'd like to remain venereal-disease-free, darling."

_Shit!_  Caleb turned bright red and immediately sank into the chair while eyeing his mother.

Cora sipped on her coffee and put the cup down, forehead creasing; she regarded them both. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Caleb cursed his sister between his teeth and Zelena smugly smiled, turning her gaze from him to Cora. "Your beloved son uses his car as a motel on wheels, Mother... Now tell me, how is it fair that he gets a Porsche while I have to drive that egg-shaped car?! It's dreadful!" she ranted.

_That bitch!_  Caleb thought, clenching his jaw as Regina swallowed a piece of strawberry, her brown eyes wider. She certainly wasn't surprised, though she felt awful for the position her brother was put in.

A perturbed Cora turned to her only son, "Caleb, is this true?" she demanded, appalled.

The poor teen was ready to dig a hole and crawl in it; he couldn't bring himself to look at his mother in the eye and say yes to that, even though it was the truth.

Zelena grinned smugly. "His silent confirmation is damning, Mother." the girl taunted.

"Zelena, please stop. I am talking to your brother," the doctor said without taking her glare from her son.

Regina rolled her eyes at her bitter sister. Zelena, on her part, smirked, unseen by Cora. With crossed arms, she fell back on the chair to watch Caleb go down.

Not even the lovely chirping of the birds comforted him. The poor boy's cheeks were red as beets. He scratched the back of his neck, and Zelena arched a smug brow.

"I uh..."

"Caleb, are you serious?!" Cora scolded, taking his state and lack of words as confirmation.

He finally looked up at his mother. "It— it's not like that, Mom," he stammered and turned to his sister with a burning glare. "She's exaggerating; it makes me sound like I'm a pimp or something."

"Oh, no, little brother, you're not the pimp... you're the WHORE!" she shouted the last at him.

Regina's eyes widened. "Zelena!"

"I am not a whore!" Caleb defended, and Cora shook her head with eyes closed.

Clearly embarrassed and upset, Caleb countered. "Well, you're one to talk crap just because you use Robin's 'whore-mobile' to get yours!"

Regina slowed down her chewing. This was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. Picturing her siblings engaging in sexual situations was not something she needed in her brain.

Cora's eyes widened and immediately turned to Zelena who was now gaping, wide-eyed, and seemingly offended. "You little prick! I do not!"

"Zelena! Language! This is incredibly inappropriate, you two! I cannot believe you are doing that in cars! God knows where! I raised you better than that!" The woman was now feeling the fire through her veins and a migraine coming along. "Which Robin is he referring to?" she questioned Zelena.

Oh, it was his turn to smirk. "Locksley."

Cora frowned. "What?!"

Blue eyes sneered at Caleb. "You little bastard," she hissed.

"Zelena!" Cora scolded again.

"What?! What is wrong with me being friend's with Robin?" she asked her mother heatedly.

"I don't want you around that boy; he's trouble and not to mention he's a thief!"

"He is not a thief!" Zelena pipped in.

Caleb mocked. "Hell yes, he is."

"Zelena, I can't believe you've befriended that..."

"That what, Mother?" She challenged, hurt.

"That... young man." she finished evenly.

Her eyes reddened. "You don't even know him!" Zelena stood from the chair, upset.

"Of course I know who he is, I am very aware... I know he put his father in an incredibly terrible position after he poached money from a few of his partners last year."

Zelena's chest was now heaving. She felt not only invisible in this family but also completely rejected. Her heart thumped fast as her lungs filled with oxygen and deflated. Blue eyes grew wider and wider. "You don't even know why he did that! Don't judge him without knowing him!"

"I don't want you with him! Period!" the woman demanded sternly.

Cora knew her daughter was of legal age to make her own decisions, but she had to put a twenty-one and older clause on each their living trusts for a very good reason. This one.

She knew they wouldn't be ready for such responsibility, at least not Caleb or Zelena. She knew Zelena would have to obey her as long as she had no access to her money. The blue-eyed girl knew what it would cost her if she didn't. Though in truth, Cora would never rip her children from their inheritance.

"He is not a thief!"

"This conversation is over!" Cora shouted in a definite tone that brought her daughter to the edge.

Red as a tomato, Zelena was about to burst. "Well, Regina's girlfriend has a penis!" She blurted out even though she didn't know why.

All eyes on the table widened but Cora's. The woman was now beyond confused.

Regina's brown orbs almost jumped out of her face. "Zelena!" She stood from her chair, too. Gleaming and emotional brown eyes searched for blue ones.

"God, you are such a bitch!" Caleb jumped from his chair, upset at his oldest sister.

"Caleb!" Cora scolded and shook her head while massaging her temples.

Regina wanted to cry but didn't, her young chest heaving as she challenged proudly. "That is none of your business! I can't believe you just used that to try and make yourself look better before Mother's eyes... You are such a child!" Regina was passionate in her speech.

"Ok, stop! The three of you!" Cora scolded sternly.

"What is Zelena talking about, Regina?" she regarded the brunette with a less scolding tone since technically she had not been making her skull break in two for the past thirty minutes.

"I will not discuss that here, it is personal..." Regina clasped on the plackets of her cardigan and closed it tight, suddenly feeling unnecessarily exposed. "I will tell you when we are alone, in private, Mother," she said, blushing faintly.

Zelena noticed Cora's acceptance of Regina's answer and scoffed; she turned on her heels and left.

Cora pinched the bridge of her nose wondering exactly where she had gone wrong.

Regina swallowed and crossed her arms; Caleb looked at her apologetically.

He mouthed, 'You ok?'

She exhaled and nodded, pushing a smile to comfort her brother. She wasn't upset.

Cora sighed. "I have to get ready, or I will miss my flight..." she said, feeling disappointed and a little sad their breakfast had turned into that. "You two, please... no more fighting, I'd hate to have to go right in the middle of this."

"It's alright, Mother... You don't have to worry; we will be fine," Regina tried to reassure her mother with a smile.

Cora pushed a smile of her own and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. Both Regina and Caleb knew the woman was sad. They felt bad. She then moved to give the same attention to her son and walked off.

The doctor turned once at the door, seemingly exhausted. "Caleb, don't ever call a female that horrid word again, please? And no more sex in your car or I promise you will be walking to places." she warned, and the boy nodded, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Emma and Regina agreed to see each other that same day. Regina had been daydreaming of Emma nonstop. A smile escaped her lips as she finished applying her light makeup and perfume.

Emma was in the same boat; her nerves were a wreck, though. The apparent effect Regina had over her was incredibly scary, but she could not care less. Emma had changed her clothes five times, settling on her best pair of jeans, a thin white sweater, and a black leather jacket, her signature red chucks weren't amiss. She ran her sweaty palms on denim and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, the girl she'd been dreaming of appeared as the large door opened. Regina's smile was seductive and innocent. The wind that filtered through blew her dark locks lightly. Emma gave her a persuading, shy, tight-lipped smile. The way they managed to look at each other was always filled with so much want and candor; their enamored eyes held a gleam of beauty that never went unnoticed by either girl.

From Regina's side of the door, the world had just turned a little brighter. Blonde hair blew long the evening breeze. Dazzling green eyes took her breath away once again. Emma made her skin race with a kind of warmth that promised her many things. Every nerve ending within her obsessing over the longing sensation. The heat traveled from her chest to her cheeks, and she smiled.

Regina gave her a wide open pass with that bright beaming smile; Emma had to smile back, she couldn't have helped it even if she tried.  _My beautiful girl._

Regina indeed looked beautiful in one of her perfect little dresses. This time Emma got to see her in red. It flared down to right above her knees. The black fabric around her small waist matched her onyx colored hair and eyes perfectly. Regina giggled and took Emma's hand, pulling her into the house.

Emma allowed her to do as she pleased, she would have allowed Regina to drag her anywhere and still continue to smile like an idiot. Gladly.

Once Regina closed the door, she slowly and seductively pulled Emma in for a kiss. Beautiful mouth opened with ease and claimed Emma's with maddening grace. The taller girl placed both hands on Regina's waist and brushed those torturous lips slowly. The wet feel of Emma's provoking tongue made Regina feel her stomach tighten; she quickly felt herself give in.

Emma gently bit Regina's bottom lip, pulling on it softly. Pearl white teeth finally letting go of the tempting flesh with a dimpled smile and hooded green eyes.

"Hey..." Emma whispered, and Regina batted her lashes gently.

"Hey, yourself." she murmured.

They both smiled.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight," Regina said with gleaming dark eyes. They were so warm and inviting; Emma loved them. She could look at Regina look at her like that for hours.

"Are you kidding? A night with you and you cooking for me? I'd be an idiot to say no to that."

Regina chuckled and placed both arms around Emma's neck. "Well... You, of course, get to have me. However, I did not cook... I ordered something from a place I love; they just delivered it."

Emma smiled and mocked a frown. "Hmm... You didn't even make me cupcakes or something?" she joked with a smile.

Regina laughed enamored. "No... but we could make something if you like,"

Emma felt heat reclaim her. "Would you really be willing to make me cupcakes? From scratch?"

Regina chuckled. "We could make frozen cookies..." She winked.

"Alright... frozen cookies sound pretty good," Emma bit her lip and shook her head while following the brunette into the kitchen.

They had barely spent an hour together, and Emma was already feeling the desire to wrap her arms around Regina, kiss her into oblivion and build an entire world around her.

They decided to eat in the kitchen, and Emma loved it. The casual intimacy, the simplicity meant so much more. The place or rules didn't seem to apply to their romance. It was what it was, free and untamed; it was incandescent, and it was gorgeous.

The way their gazes lingered as they chewed their food, unable to stop themselves from grinning, The way Emma made Regina blush with every suggestive look.

They could talk for hours, and Emma would easily find herself falling in love with Regina's mind. The way she expanded simple subjects into interesting ones was endearing and didn't seem to get old. Though when Emma found herself truly listening and paying attention to those words; she realized just how smart Regina was. She wondered what went on in that bright and beautiful mind of hers.

To Regina, Emma felt as effortless and exquisite as she'd expressed before. She wanted to discover her and please her; she felt an intense desire to do anything needed to make her smile, because when Emma smiled, Regina was rendered speechless. When Emma smiled, Regina felt complete and satisfied with the joy that spilled from green eyes, simply because Emma made Regina feel like she was more than enough.

They finished eating their meal and Emma couldn't stop thinking about the kind of a high her taste buds had gotten. Regina smiled casually as she searched one of the kitchen cupboards for the chocolate treat she'd offered Emma earlier in foreign worded whispers.

Regina turned to look at her. "Ok, there is something I'd like to show you," she said as she found what she was looking for and closed the sleek cabinet.

Emma nodded with a smile. "Alright."

Regina took her lover's hand and guided her through the stunning mansion. Emma's eyes scanned the majestic living room; large windows gave them a priceless view of the bay, while the crackling firewood burning in the fireplace made it all cozier. The tasteful chandelier was as perfect as every inch of space and the furniture in it.

"God, your home is just..." Emma tried as green eyes took everything in. "So freaking beautiful."

Regina smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, though I believe you will like what I am about to show you even more." she teased, feeling quite excited to share the breathtaking view from the balcony with Emma.

Regina opened a set of doors that revealed the spectacular sight of the dark-blue Boston sky. The night was deliciously cold; Emma gasped and became instantly enthralled. The high location of Regina's neighborhood allowed for a clearer and awe-striking view of their brilliant city; Emma took a deep breath.

_It even smells green.._. she thought.

Regina smiled and caressed the back of the girl's hand with her thumb; she could feel the cold, thin ring wrapped around Emma's index finger. She took every whispered word she'd collected over the years and allowed them to rush to her throat; the brunette pointed to her left.

"See, over there, the warm glow of the gas lamps... the well-preserved rooftops, and over there... You see those lights in the distance?"

Emma nodded with gleaming, green eyes.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's perfect..." Emma said, enthralled.

Regina swallowed and brushed her fingertips over the soft skin of her lover's arm. Emma closed her eyes and felt it all, the breeze... every pore on her flesh invigorated by rushing sensations ignited by her.

Green eyes opened. "Are we really all alone here?" she asked, pushed by curiosity and also an intense desire to have Regina all to herself. No preconceived notions or hidden plans, she simply wanted to spend hours drinking intimate time with the girl in her arms.

"Well, Zelena went out hours ago, but my brother is watching a movie. I believe he mentioned something about Netflix and 'chill' Regina said innocently as she shrugged.

Emma raised a brow and grinned; she scratched the tip her nose. "Um... Did he say he'd be doing that alone?"

"No, a girl joined him upstairs." the brunette said matter of factly.

"Oh, Regina..." Emma added with endeared eyes. She chuckled amusedly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked with furrowed brows as she touched her cheeks. They had just eaten...

"No, you don't," Emma continued to smile. "You really have no idea, do you?"

Brown eyes stared back in wonder. "Of what?"

"Regina, honey... 'Netflix and chill' is code for sex."

The girl deadpanned. "It is?" She furrowed her brows and searched the space. "But that makes absolutely no sense... Where is the correlation?"

The blonde laughed and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Regina's face contorted as a realization hit her. "So, he is having sex upstairs?! Right now?"

Emma winced regretfully and nodded. "I think so..."

"God he is such a..." Regina shook her head letting out a small chuckle. "I think Zelena was right... he is, in fact, a whore," the brunette finished in disbelief.

Emma laughed, and Regina followed. She covered her face with both hands and shook her head once again.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Regina suggested, and Emma swallowed hard. She nodded with eyes that shone.

Regina guided Emma to the intimate warmth of her bedroom. Words had been replaced by gripping gazes and nervous excitement. The soft click of the door closing made Emma swallow hard. She knew this thing with Regina was ardent and beautiful. The yearning desire that lived inside green eyes was as telling as the one seducing her from brow ones.

The light in Regina's pristine room was dim and warm, and the gleam in her gaze so bright.

Regina smiled and approached Emma to place a soft, kiss on her warm neck. Emma closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, feeling the familiar tingle invade her stomach and rushing lower.

"Regina... I..." Emma was nervous. They were alone, in her room. They wanted each other shamelessly, and Regina was so, so gently cornering her against the wall.

Regina moved her lips on her lover's neck so well; Emma could have sworn she had been doing it for years. Regina's tongue flicked Emma's skin ghostly making her whimper; she let out a trembling breath.

"Regina... I should go."

Brown eyes found green ones, and that is when Emma saw the brunette was no expert. The profound melancholy in dark orbs gave her away. The profound temptation was new, and it was raw, just so beautiful.

Emma swallowed hard.

Regina caressed her cheek softly. "Please stay with me tonight..." There was no smile.

Emma's heart was pounding, and her throat suddenly went dry. "I... I don't know if I should, I mean I..." God, she wanted to stay. She wanted to hold Regina in her arms and kiss her; she wanted to feel her, but that insecure part was terrified of scaring her away.

"I would love to sleep next to you tonight... Please?" Gleaming brown eyes pleaded.

Damn, those eyes, those endless eyes.

Emma nodded and smiled softly. "Okay... Just let me call my mom so she doesn't worry."

Regina smiled softly; that smile was so grateful and profound. It moved something inside of Emma.

"Of course... Do you mind if I change while you do so?" Regina asked.

Emma pulled out the phone from her back pocket and shook her head. "No, not at all."

Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips and walked to her closet. After opening the stylish doors, Emma realized the girl would soon be out of sight; the walk-in space was huge.

_Shit._  Emma thought. Now, what? The idea of sex was flashing through her mind; she wanted Regina so much it hurt. Yes, she knew it was fast. Emma shook her thoughts away while wiping her suddenly cold and sweaty palms on her jeans; she didn't know what she was doing. She'd never gone that far before. She'd never slept in a girl's bed before, but she wanted so much with her.

Regina walked out wearing silk pajamas. The garment was dark purple and so short. Emma swallowed hard;- she had a perfect view of those enticing tanned legs, Emma was suddenly aware of the length between her legs and the contact it made with her jeans. The blood in her veins felt like fire.

Regina smiled and handed her a pair of pajamas. Emma simply stood there.

"Em..." Regina said and chuckled sweetly. "Are you still with me?"

Emma nodded and cleared her throat. Regina locked the door and offered the clothing she had tried to hand her before. "I thought you'd like to change, too." she suggested.

Emma was blushing. Regina entwined their fingers while piercing her with unguarded eyes. "Are you ok?"

Emma nodded again and smiled. "Yeah, yeah... I am. I um, it's ok; I can just wear my top and jeans," she stammered and shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing those arms and shoulders to Regina for the first time.

Regina swallowed hard, and her nostrils flared slightly. She looked into green eyes again. "Emma, sleeping in your jeans would be far too intolerable unless you don't feel... comfortable with me, I would completely understand." She looked down.

"No, I do... I mean... I usually sleep in my underwear, is that ok?" Emma tried and found her gaze.

Regina nodded. "Of course... Just make yourself comfortable, whatever feels right to you," she finished honestly, and Emma nodded.

She began to unbutton her jeans and Regina decided to give her some privacy, she walked to the nightstand and turned on a lamp, while simultaneously shutting the lights in the room off. Only a dim, warm glow left.

Regina got under the thick white covers, and Emma sat on the other side of the full bed.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked while darkly manicured fingers reached for long, pale ones.

Emma nodded. "Are you sure this isn't gonna feel... weird to you?" she finished almost apologetically, and Regina's heart shrunk.

"Em, of course not... I promise."

Their eyes met. No smiles.

Regina stared into green eyes with want and a kind of seriousness that stole the air from Emma's lungs, making the cotton underwear seem like not enough. She got herself under the covers without letting Regina see her barely clothed lower body. Tight boy shorts Regina never saw.

Emma felt exposed, and Regina never wanted the vulnerable feeling inside her more. She had been dying to give Emma this part. The devout sincerity of everything she was only to herself. A side no one had ever seen before.

Regina had absolutely no expectations because it wasn't about sex, all she wanted was to touch Emma's skin, to feel her warmth on herself, to kiss her until they could no more, to satiate that burning thirst for intimacy.

Green eyes met brown ones, and Regina leaned in gently. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can..." Emma muttered with a raspy timbre.

Supple lips opened, and Emma felt like her entire being was breaking in two. This was no joke. Regina's hands gently grazed her neck and broke the short kiss.

Glowing dark eyes stared at the girl with a softness and secrecy that died in the axis of their intensity.

Regina nuzzled Emma's neck making her tremble.

Emma shuddered, and Regina pulled away to watch her. The ache on her face was searing and beautiful. Emma's eyes were closed; she seemed to be fighting an intense battle with each nerve ending inside her.

Tears stung Regina's eyes. The feeling at the base of her stomach never felt so real; things never looked this vivid, life never smelled like this, like them. The heat between her legs never this liquid.

Emma opened her green eyes, and Regina was everything she could see. Emma leaned into her and claimed those sweet and delicious lips.

Regina opened her mouth and moaned as soon as Emma's warm tongue pushed in and searched for hers slowly. The languid moving of lips became deeper as their mouths opened wider. Regina felt an aching rush to her middle making her tremble.

Emma's hands found their way to Regina's silk covered sides. She tried to keep her hips away from Regina's. Emma was bulging and didn't want to throw her off. Her insecurities were roaming freely, but Regina was right there to ease them, to softly kiss them away.

Regina lay on the mattress and closed her eyes. Emma watched her lover throw her head to the side and enjoy the feel of that soft touch running from her sides to her hips.

Brown eyes opened and found Emma staring at her with absolute want. With such intense curiosity and innocence. "Come closer," Regina asked in a ragged whisper.

Emma blinked and took a deep breath. Regina saw hesitation and fear in green eyes.

"Please... let me feel you," Regina pleaded, and Emma nodded.

"Only if you feel ok about it, of course... We don't have to do anything you don't want," She brushed blonde strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear.

Emma had everything she wanted right there. Pleading just to let her in.

She leaned down and kissed her girl once again. Emma entered her mouth easily this time. Regina's kisses were made of something she would never be able to explain, all she knew was she needed them.

When Regina opened her mouth and declared surrender, Emma's fingertips sneaked under the silky garment and felt Regina's soft abdomen for the first time.

Regina closed her eyes and moaned. Emma watched every second of the display and furrowed her brows while her insides burned and turned on her. "Oh, my God" Emma's voice broke.

Regina never looked more beautiful or vulnerable.

Green eyes observed the way the brunette's body shivered, Emma could feel it with her fingertips and could not help herself anymore.

Emma kissed Regina hard and moved to straddle her. Regina Immediately felt Emma's clothed arousal against her lace covered sex and moaned, With a heaving chest, she opened tanned legs a little wider as Emma settled herself between them.

Gleaming brown eyes looked up into green ones and lost the will to remember the relationship that existed between time and space. She had never felt this double ended feeling burn her so intensely. This feeling did not compare to those nights alone with herself, this felt so real; it felt like so much more. Regina bucked her hips forward, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

"Regina..." she moaned and tightly gripped on the sheets.

Lean arms on either side of the brunette's head, palms on the mattress. Emma began to move her hips grinding her desire against her. She couldn't believe it.

Regina moaned drowning in shivers and lifted her pelvis, erotically meeting Emma's suggestive bucking. Emma allowed herself to fall onto Regina and kissed her hard, just as hard as she'd begun to move against her, leaving no space for air or oxygen between their sexes.

Regina's hands traveled under her lover's shirt and ran her fingers down pale skin, while the other claimed a soft, delicious breast. "Emma..." she moaned hotly. "God..."

The pressure Emma's hard arousal gave Regina was infinitely new and insatiable. Her orgasm began to form deep inside the axis of her body, and she started to move more frantically against Emma's clothed vulnerable flesh. Regina could almost define the feel of its shape; its size... Oh, the desperation...

They continued to grind against one another more passionately, desperately, cheeks growing hot with fever. Emma whimpered as Regina's heat and purchase made her feel inches away from madness, she moaned and quickened her pace; harder... they rubbed closer and faster while brushing against Regina's sweet nerve.

Regina's jaw fell open, and Emma desperately tried to find those brown eyes while feeling that painfully delicious ache between her legs consuming her.

"Oh God, Regina..." she panted with clammy cheeks, and the brunette granted her wish; Regina's eyes opened, and Emma looked deeply into them, allowing herself to fall.

"Emma... Oh, please... please," Regina moaned and pleaded, clenching her jaw and burying the back of her head on the soft pillow. Holding on so tightly to the sheets... To Emma's white top.

Green eyes never faltered. Regina's glazed with tears that suddenly made her feel a bit too silly and exposed. She rolled them away, and Emma continued to move breathlessly against her.

"Look at me," Emma whispered, feeling the peak starting to claim her.

Regina's dark and profound eyes met gleaming and enamored green ones.

And just then, Emma leaned down to kiss her.

Regina arched her body and moaned as her lover began to unload herself into the white cotton separating their heat. She moaned into the kiss, and they broke apart gently; their spent mouths scraped for air.

They heaved, lips still touching, and Emma didn't dare to move. The last thing she wanted was to make Regina feel exposed.

Emma leaned into her warm neck and brushed soft kisses on it, all the while feeling Regina's sweet breath and tasting the invaluable, salty tear that ran down her temple. She gently traced her lips and the tip of her nose on her flushed cheeks.

Regina remained quiet, completely invested in her willingness to let the other girl see her completely bare. Emma dared look into brown eyes again, and Regina blinked.

Emma smiled softly. "You... are the exquisite one Regina..."

She allowed her body to fall next to Regina's and stared at her for hours until they fell asleep. Until they lost consciousness and drifted away into another place, still anchored together to this reality, with the promise of waking up in each other's arms for the first time in their lives. This was so much more than enough.

**A/N: Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another oldie :) unedited. Thank you to those who have bought the book... Your support means the world to me. You have no idea!**

**I Don't Want To Lose You - Luca Fogale**

Returning to consciousness was seamless, Emma's green eyes fluttered open with the gentleness of the soft fragrance luring her in.

The silence was perfect and peaceful, just as the warmth enveloping her side. That delicious smell. Green eyes finally saw fair, blonde and silky black hair smeared on the white pillow they shared. —Apples. The scent of Regina's shampoo was non—threatening just like the rise and fall of her chest.

Emma watched her sleep in silence. She didn't dare move and disturb her, to Emma it seemed like possibly creating a ripple on untouched waters— it would be a shame disturbing the image of the sunrise reflected its calm surface.

She could only hear her breathe. She was still here.  _She's with me._

When you stare at a faceless Juliette, all you desire is to listen to your instinct and brush the locks away from her face. You want to get lost in her. —Admire the perfect work of life's hand on her features, unconquered by its absence. Emma would not think of that now. Not yet.

She cursed herself in advance for moving a careful hand forward, but the sight of a rippling sun could be tolerated if it meant touching her.

Ingenuous green eyes... Such young and beautiful eyes followed her fingertips. Flushed lips curled up as daring digits removed a few strands of onyx hair to the side, and oh, the love... The gentle and hushed gleam that crossed emerald orbs was wondrous, and it was mute.

The flush of Regina's skin was life-giving. She was here, and even though they had not said it, she was already so hers. Emma hoped so dearly Regina was hers.

Brushing her almost ghostly fingertips on Regina's lips. She looked like a girl and also a beautiful woman, each curve of her mouth, the lines they traced on her face in a way that was sensual and enticing. This was life's work; this was the time she cursed so badly for being so short... This was time, giving her everything and threatening to claim her. No... She wouldn't think of this. Not now.

Emma was so enthralled in memorizing those lips; she did not see brown eyes wake and stare at her.

Regina moved her hand to Emma's face, and that did the trick. They smiled.

"Hey..." Emma said.

Regina responded softly, "Hey..." She brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from Emma's face with care.

The gleaming eyes and juvenile fervor in their smiles, nothing rawer and closer to truth than the smile of curious and honest souls. This time it had been their turn. They felt lucky.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"I am." Regina continued to look at her like _that_. With love. Regina knew she loved her already, even though it hadn't been said. "Are you?"

Emma felt her heartstrings pull harder at her; knowing Regina's hands, those hands had touched her skin when it was on fire. That she'd been moving so suggestively between her thighs, feeling the fever of her divide.

Emma never reached through undiscovered depth, but she had so enticingly stroked herself against the wall of Regina's lace-covered axis until she saw stars, until she tasted the warmth breaking from Regina's virtue and out her lips.

Emma blushed. "Yeah..."

Regina gave her a gentle smile, but Emma saw something else in her eyes, a hesitation that scared her frozen as she heard her speak again.

"I'm sorry... I," Regina said, and averted her eyes.

Emma swallowed dry. She waited for Regina to say something.

Brown eyes met hers again. "You're regretting it..." Emma whispered, and Regina could feel the hurt emanating from those sweet, green eyes and her raspy voice.

Brown eyes widened "Oh, God, Em, no... of course not."

Emma seemed sad and expecting... She waited for Regina to make herself clear. She hoped.

Regina took Emma's hand and sat up; facing her with conviction. "I have absolutely no regrets." Regina smiled. "Emma... Mein schatz," she said just as sweetly.

Emma looked down. "Are you sure?"

Regina placed two fingers on her chin and searched her eyes. "Emma, listen to me... I swear to you, I don't regret anything we've shared since the day we met."  Regina reassured with raw conviction.

Emma bit her lip as they curled up slightly. Hopeful still. "Really?"

"Yes... Really..." Regina chuckled sweetly. "I apologized because, on the contrary, I feel maybe I pushed you and convinced you to stay even though you seemed unsure... Maybe I rushed and moved too fast."

It was now Emma's turn to reassure Regina. "Oh, no, Regina... I..." She chuckled incredulously; Emma felt so lucky. "I wasn't unsure of staying with you. I was scared shitless, yeah... and nervous, but —I wanted to stay with you, too," She nodded, looking into suddenly insecure brown eyes. "I wanted that, too."

Regina smiled and blinked, reminding herself that she was the luckiest girl in the world for having Emma. She appreciated each second they had, her Emma meant so much already. "I..." Regina grew flushed. "I just, you know... I wanted to kiss you and hold you, please don't think I planned what happened, I promise I didn't..."

Emma placed a finger on her insanely beautiful lips. "Shh... It's ok I know you didn't, I never thought you had."

Regina also appreciated the fact that Emma was trying to save her from embarrassment but she wanted to say what she had to say, after all, Regina always spoke with the honesty many lacked. She took Emma's hand from her lips and entwined their fingers. "No... Please let me say this."

Emma nodded and listened. "Okay."

"Last night I..." Regina blushed and looked down, when collecting herself, brown eyes moved up. "When I'm with you, Emma... I feel..." She sighed. "I've never experienced desire with such intensity before..." Regina confessed, looking simpler than ever.

Simple in the most complicated way.

"I feel that, too..." Emma gave her.

Regina blushed and continued, "I mean, I have never...  _been_  with anyone sexually. I had never done what we did last night with anyone before either."

Emma swallowed and felt how flashes of the night before made her body react.

Brown eyes unstained and beautiful. They were honest.

Emma's face fell. "I've never had sex with anyone either... but," Regina saw a small hint of regret in her eyes.

She had never expected anything from Emma. However, nothing could stop feeling heart get caught in her throat, that same hole in her stomach.

"I... " Emma looked at her hands entwined with Regina's and shrugged. "I did let someone touch me once." she confessed.

At that moment envy reached Regina's eyes without mercy. She felt jealous.

She remained as calmed and collected as always but felt a small taste of sadness bleeding down her throat. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down.

Emma's breathing quickened. "I regret it every day,"

Regina looked up, still wounded like a wolf but seeming more like her understanding and open self, she pushed a smile. "You don't have to say that to make me feel better, Emma. It's ok; I don't know why I—" She shook her head, suddenly feeling a bit stupid. "There's nothing wrong with what you did before."

Emma tasted bitter and bit her lip. "Yes, there is... I didn't... It just didn't feel right." Emma hesitated at the memory and everything that came from it.

"After we did that, she wanted...  _more_  and I..." She chuckled at herself, feeling relieved. "I didn't."

Regina furrowed her brows and tried to understand. "You didn't?"

Emma shook her head still chewing on her lip. "I didn't."

"So, what happened after that?" Regina was curious, and she was also feeling possession starting to roam through her system.

"She told everyone in school about me..." Emma admitted and looked into Regina's eyes again.

"Emma..." Brows knitted together and Regina squeezed Emma's hand tighter. "I am so sorry she did that to you."

Emma smiled peacefully. She had tried to put last year in the back of her mind, and she had succeeded. It had been hell, but Emma had finally found peace. "I don't care about people knowing... but I felt so exposed and betrayed... I thought she was my friend."

Regina could almost taste Emma's emotions; she had to say something. "What she did was wrong Emma, that truth wasn't hers to tell."

Emma's eyes reddened, and she smiled while studying her beautiful girl. It felt good to have her. It felt good to love her; already. She was so ready.

So grateful.

And when you have something you cherish, it becomes this decadent exploration of something so divine it seems brief. It is intense and gorgeous, like leaving the breath in your lungs at awe's mercy.

"Thank you" Emma managed.

"What for?"

"For being you and for being here... still," she finished and lowered her eyes.

Regina leaned in and placed her warm cheek on Emma's blushed one. She closed her eyes and moved her lips to place a kiss on it, savoring Emma's warmth and her smell.

"When the word... _time_  became real to me..." Regina said softly, eyes still closed next to Emma's cheek. "I began to realize that most people's priorities lie in the wrong place, including my own." She brushed her fingers on Emma's arm, electricity burning her skin. "Last night you showed me a part of myself I didn't know existed... and it felt beautiful." Regina confessed. 

Emma smiled, lost in Regina's black hair while caressing her back gently.

Regina broke away and searched for green eyes. "I loved feeling every part of you..." she confessed. The ache on her face made Emma want Regina naked in her arms.

Emma swallowed hard and slowly moved into the girl again. She nuzzled her neck and Regina closed her eyes. Her breathing began to quicken. Emma placed her hand on a soft, tanned thigh. Hands ventured under her lover's short, silky gown.

Regina let out a shaking breath and allowed her head to fall back a little, exposing her neck to green, wanton eyes.

The moment was delicious and perfect in its rawness but was unfortunately broken by the muffled sounds of a female voice coming from down the stairs.

Emma and Regina gasped, breaths caught in their throats and their widened eyes met.

"It's my mother," Regina whispered, and Emma's green eyes grew wider, they were in a pretty compromising half naked position.

"Shit!" Emma scrambled from the bed and desperately grabbed her jeans and bra that were scattered on the hardwood floor of Regina's room.

Regina was still sitting on the bed, blushing and heaving. She thought quickly. "Go to my bathroom and get dressed there."

Emma disappeared after a nod.

A soft knock on the door.

"Regina, dear," Came from the other side.

"Yes, mother?" she managed, rushing from the bed and opened the 'locked' door.

Cora smiled. "My love... What are you doing still in bed at this hour? Are you feeling ok? Is your heart all right?" Her demeanor quickly shifted to worry.

"I am fine... I was... Um," Regina tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "talking to Emma," Now dressed, Emma slowly walked out of the bathroom.

A beautifully dimpled, sheepish smile..."Hi"

Cora's ease washed with a frown. She wasn't mad. However, in her surprise, she took the time to scan the tall, gorgeous blonde. Those jeans and flimsy top paraded her inviting body, mocking Cora in the process.

It took her a minute, but she eventually snapped out of her trance. "Hello," Cora smiled.

"Emma, this is my mother, Cora... Mother, this is Emma." Regina introduced them still wearing her skimpy silk pajamas.

Cora never stopped smiling; she felt perhaps holding the sentiment in place was the only way to get through this. My baby is not having sex, is she?

Emma walked closer, and Cora saw just how beautiful she was; the girl had an edge to her, a charming silent presence that was strong and incredibly captivating.  _Fantastic._  Cora thought. If her daughter wasn't already doing what she dreaded, she soon would be.

Smile pushed frozen in place. Cora wanted to cry and laugh, or maybe scream?

Warm green eyes became more and more real as Emma leaned in and offered her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Mills,"

The doctor shook her hand. "Hello, Emma. The pleasure is all mine, love."

She suddenly remembered what Zelena had said the morning prior at the breakfast table  _'Regina's girlfriend has a penis!'_

"So, Emma is... your girlfriend, Regina?" Cora asked her daughter.

Emma swallowed hard, and Regina didn't know what to say, they hadn't agreed on titles or anything to the sort but given what had happened between them and how they were feeling for each other... "Yes, Mother." Regina declared, unwavering.

Emma felt her heart burst back to life, a new kind of life. She smiled.

"Emma is my girlfriend," Regina repeated, this time as their enamored eyes met silently.

Cora nodded in slow motion. "Did you two have sex?" A perfect brow raised with the blunt question.

"No!" Emma blurted out with wide green eyes. "No, no, ma'am— we didn't, I—"

"Mother!" Regina managed sternly with wide eyes of her own.

"Regina it is a perfectly natural question, and an entirely natural thing, you are a young woman, and these things happen. You two are using protection, I assume," Cora inquired with an arched brow.

They both turned bright red. Emma wanted to run as fast as she could, but she wasn't going to leave Regina alone with this.

Emma's mouth opened and closed as she felt it was her turn to answer that one.  _But wait. Does Regina's mom know?_

Cora didn't know and wasn't sure of anything, but she had the sharp instincts of a physician, though.

"Mother... I believe we have a pending conversation. A pending  _private_  conversation."

Cora smiled and narrowed her eyes. "All right," She nodded politely. "Emma..."

Emma swallowed and pushed a nervous smile. She nodded as well, thinking all the while the woman had so much class, just like Regina. Cora had light skin and hazel eyes, Emma also noticed that same tiny mole Regina had on her cheek.

Cora left, and Regina closed the door.

Green eyes widened and desperately searched for warm, brown ones. "Oh, my God, does she know?!" Emma asked, feeling her heart pound.

"She doesn't, she does... Maybe;" Regina huffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't exactly know what she is thinking... Zelena told her my girlfriend has a penis yesterday morning during a tantrum."

Emma's skin had turned vermillion, she ran those milky hands over her long, blonde tresses and paced back and forth. "Oh, my God." She stopped and looked at Regina with big wide eyes. "Of course she knows, she asked if we were being safe!"

"Emma I haven't talked to her. However, both my parents are very open-minded individuals... They see life in a scientific way; they won't judge you." Regina placed a calming hand on her girlfriend's arm "Are you ok?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Emma nodded and reassured Regina. "I should go, though," she told her lover, hoping she wouldn't misunderstand.

Regina smiled and nodded. "All right... May I see you later?"

Emma grinned feeling more relaxed. "Yeah... Call me." She leaned in and placed a soft peck on Regina's lips and left.

* * *

 

Emma opened the door to her home and walked in. Something smelled so good it made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

"Emma, honey, is that you?" Mary Margaret's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Yes," Emma casually answered as she walked towards her mother.

Green eyes brightened as Mary Margaret caught sight of her daughter. She smiled.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart... How was your sleepover?" Mary Margaret questioned with her light green eyes.

Emma cleared her throat and shrugged. "It was nice, Mom," She grabbed a muffin from the table and took a shameless, hearty bite. She was starving.

"You're going to spoil your appetite, please put that down we are having..." Mary Margaret smiled suggestively. "A very special dinner tonight," Wiggling eyebrows and all.

Emma smirked amusedly. "Me, spoil my appetite? Nice one, Mom," She devoured another chunk and laughed lightly. "So... special dinner, huh? What's the occasion?" She asked, eyeing over what her mother was cooking.

"Me, of course," The familiar male voice came from behind, green eyes darted as she turned and saw her brother Neal

grinning confidently. Arms opened in mid-air.

"Neal! You're home!" Emma and Neal were the ones with the tighter bond; she crashed her body against his and engulfed him in a brief but meaningful hug.

* * *

 

Henry Mills sat in his office reading the paper as his wife walked in startling him, the man looked up, his brown eyes followed Katerine until she sat across from him. She seemed strangely agitated.

The male doctor looked at her over his reading glasses. "Something wrong?" Henry asked, calmed and collected as always.

Cora took a deep breath. "Regina just told me she is dating a transgender girl," she announced.

Henry put down the paper and gave his entire focus to his wife. "Are you sure?"

She frowned annoyed at his silly question. " _Yes_ , I am sure Henry," she fidgeted. Cora never fidgeted.

"Well... You told me Regina was exploring her sexual identity just a few days ago, is this the same girl?" Henry questioned.

"Yes, I met her today." Cora said as she continued to play with her wedding band nervously.

The man was taken aback by his wife's unusual demeanor. "Well... How was she?" Henry didn't seem to be taking things badly.

Cora contemplated. "She seems... lovely, actually."

"Then what has you so worked up? You are not one to judge others, is she contemporaneous with Regina? I mean, their age..."

Cora nodded. "Yes, she is and I am not judging her, but Henry I think they are having sex and... And she... Well... she has a penis." the woman said with furrowed brows.

"Of course she has one, darling..." His mind suddenly caught up with the other part of Cora's statement. "Wait... Is Regina having sex? She's just a child," Henry said still composed but not necessarily content with that idea.

Cora frowned and raised a brow. "Henry, have you seen your daughter? She does not look her age, and she is not a child; she's a young woman, a very smart one and God knows she has more maturity than Caleb and Zelena put together." Cora continued to restlessly play with her ring.

"I know she is... and that should count for something, that should be a good enough reason for her to make the right decision and wait until she's older," Henry could only hope.

"Are you listening to yourself? Regina has a deteriorating heart condition, Henry! She won't wait for death to start living her life! and she's dating a gorgeous blonde young woman with a penis!" Cora's eyes wandered everywhere.

"What are you so afraid of, Cora? Regina knows all about safe sex if it came to that," He furrowed his brows. Something was off with his wife's behavior. There was no doubt.

"Henry! A teenager with a penis is hovering around your very grown-looking daughter!"

"Darling... What is the real issue for you?" he softened, concerned.

Cora's eyes reddened, and she tried to sniff the stinging in her eyes away, though this was her husband, there was no need to hold back. "She's just so young, Henry," She finally allowed her tears to fall, though Cora never cried.

The man frowned, taken by the same feeling that haunted his wife. For Cora, the word sex was a metaphor for death. This conversation was not about their smart and responsible daughter having sex; this wasn't about Emma's member or her differences. This was Cora finally having a trigger that allowed her to feel her fears openly. She had remained strong thus far; this was her first time voicing she was afraid of losing her Regina. This was her giving Regina's condition a fighting chance at winning and taking her away from them forever. It seemed Regina had begun to live her days fully.

The man stood from the chair and moved to hold his wife in his arms, he held her and allowed her to cry.

* * *

 

Gorgeous Regina shut the door of her Mercedes and eyed the Swan home with a smile and sigh.

The evening air was delicious, fresh and it simply felt good.

Brown eyes caught sight of her girlfriend chasing after a soccer ball with a young man. Regina wondered who he was, but was quickly taken by Emma's moves.

Emma took her breath away, and Regina adored feeling everything her body had to offer when it came to her lover. Emma was laughing, carefree and happy. She looked so happy.

Regina bit her lip and watched them agilely move around; they were clearly huddling each other and fighting over the ball with expert feet. They struggled, but Emma was relentless, the only thing that gave Regina peace of mind was their laughter, they were seemingly having a good time, but In the heat of a swift move from the other player. Emma's head bounced back as his elbow collided with her face.

Regina's eyes widened, and she quickly exited the car; running towards Emma who was now holding her hand to her face.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, finally reaching her girlfriend.

"Shit, Em! Are you alright?" Neal asked concerned and closely hovering around her.

Emma winced and looked at her hand; blood running down milky skin. She growled. "Ah! This hurts! Fuck!" Emma said, still holding her own bravely.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Em," Neal outed genuinely. "Wait I'll go get some ice... and Mom," He rushed off.

Seconds later Regina was all over her lover. "Oh, Em..." She inched to touch her girlfriend's face, blood running down her lips and white tank top. "Oh, darling, you cut your lip open," Regina said, deeply concerned while feeling the intense need to make her lover feel better. "You need to ice it immediately or else it will swell more than it already has."

Emma shook her head grinning and loved her 'know-it-all' more. She didn't want Regina to stain her clothes with her blood, though. Emma ran the back of her hand on her busted lip and wiped the crimson liquid away. "I'm ok, don't worry... You're going to ruin your clothes, babe," Emma let out, taking a few steps back, and Regina smiled at the pet name.

_Babe_.

Regina felt wanted and claimed. She felt like part of something beautiful, their intimacy. She smiled softly and gave Emma her full attention.

Suddenly Mary Margaret walked out with a frown. "Emma, honey, what happened?" She rushed to her daughter, concerned.

"Nothing, Mom... It was just an accident, I'm fine... I just busted my lip." she said, still holding a hand over her open wound.

Mary Margaret noticed Regina's presence and smiled. "Regina, hi... How are you, sweetie?" This wasn't the first time Emma played rough with her siblings, by now Mary Margaret was a pro at patching them up.

She smiled back. "I'm well, Miss Shepherd, thank you for asking."

"Come on girls let's go inside, get some ice on that. And— Regina... you will be joining us for dinner, right?" Mary Margaret asked, feeling hopeful.

Regina smiled and looked at Emma. She was still covering her lips with a blood-soaked hand but smiled and winked.

"Um... Sure, I'd be delighted, of course," she finished, their longing gazes never breaking.

Mary Margaret blushed and couldn't feel happier, she smiled to herself and walked in as the girls followed; Regina placed a protective and caring hand on Emma's back as they entered the Swan home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My God, please excuse the bad editing! I truly have had no time to touch these old files since last year. Still, I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you thank you for your support of my book! I am eternally grateful.**

**NSFW**

**DNA (Jonnie Edward)**

The air inside Emma's home encompassed something akin to ease and safety, it felt like happiness and safety.

Regina had insisted Mary Margaret would allow her to take care of Emma's injury. The teacher did so gladly.

The girls were in Emma's bedroom. Regina sat on the bed and studied her girlfriend from a short distance while she peeled the bloody top off her body. Warm eyes grew darker as she took in Emma's beautiful form. Her simple black bra, her striking, soft abdomen. Breathing in and out...

Regina stood from the bed and entwined their fingers; Emma complied silently. "Here, you should sit," Regina offered and turned to find what she needed from the small first aid kit on the bed.

Emma sat, and green eyes looked up while a concentrated Regina stood between her legs. Nothing compared to having Regina's entire focus. She gently cleansed Emma's lip with a wet piece of gauze.

Emma grinned while glistening eyes focused on everything in front of her. The sterile cotton felt cold on her cut lip; the contrast in color with the crimson smeared on it was definite, but what felt best was Regina's hand on her jaw while the other tended to her with so much care; it was captivating.

Brown eyes caught appreciative green ones shamelessly traveling along her features. Regina blushed and gazed into them. Her curious and disarming eyes roamed Emma. The air between them so thick. "Does it hurt still?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head; eyes never leaving her.

"No." she murmured.

Regina felt her pulse quicken, Emma always made her heart pound and reminded her that it was still beating strong; that she was so very alive. She was overcome by her body's commands but held back. Insecurity flashed her dark, irresistible eyes.

A nervous Regina hesitated, but Emma observed her, suddenly remembering Regina's guilt, feeling like she had pushed her to stay the night before.

She felt endeared wishing she could show Regina just how badly she burned for her. Emma smiled softly and brushed a few strands of dark hair away from her cheek.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and looked up faithfully. "I want you, too," Emma murmured.

Regina closed her eyes while feeling Emma's touch run up her sides, gently pulling her down. Palms collided with the mattress and over each side of Emma's head. Their shimmering eyes on each other's lips; only inches away.

Emma brushed her slightly opened lips on Regina's warm neck; pale hands ran up enticing olive thighs, under her dress... pushing it north.

Lips hovering above the other, Regina shuddered, and her sweet tongue moved into Emma's mouth. One delicious stroke was enough to make Emma moan, their breathing so impatient. Pale hands found two smooth ass cheeks and squeezed them tightly. "Mmm... fuck, Regina," Emma felt the numbing threat in her veins.

Regina opened her beautiful mouth and claimed Emma's with coaxing grace. Her lip stung, but the pain was quickly soothed by Regina's sweet and luscious soft muscle.

Feeling a wicked pang assault her axis, Regina moaned. Keeping their hands off of each other was too difficult, or perhaps it was far too easy to get lost into this.

Tanned hips rocked against Emma's.

She was apocalyptically soft and delicately strong; her smell was divine...  _I would have chosen Emma Swan as my death over the alternate._  Regina thought.

Emma's scent was unique to Regina, and Regina felt irresistibly drawn to it, to her, to her sweet breath and each curve her hands touched.

She ventured and touched Emma's denim covered sex; a moan fed softly to their careful kiss. Regina couldn't stop thinking of how good Emma had felt the night before between her legs; she was curious, and she wanted more. She had been dying to touch Emma's weakness, and her every strength. Regina wanted to see what her touch could do to Emma. She continued to rub her hand, and Emma breathed desperately, puffs of warm air rushed against Regina's cheek, lips. Regina broke the kiss feeling the ache between her hips tighten, molten.

She looked at Emma and her flushed state; Emma was overthrown by the ecstasy Regina was igniting inside her. —Regina bit her lower lip with want; dark eyes tried to keep connected to hooded green ones. The soft sounds coming out of Emma were the most beautiful and arousing thing she'd ever heard; Regina gasped, feeling hardness against her hand. Her desire melted like water. She shivered and whispered, "Emma..."

She saw her usually strong blonde turned into a puddle of vulnerable, heaving want. Emma's eyes pleaded for closeness and Regina kissed her ardently.

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina barely managed warmly onto bruised lips, now tasting the subtle iron in her lover's blood.

Emma bucked her hips into Regina's steady strokes on her hard, denim-covered arousal. With a whimper, her sweaty forehead sought refuge in Regina's neck. Emma bit back the sounds she knew would be too loud, God, she tried.

"Emma do you want me to stop?" Regina asked again while stroking still.

"N... no... please don't stop," Emma managed between hushed shudders.

Regina kissed Emma passionately; her agile hand still between hot, clothed, rocking hips. Rubbing, stroking. Fever flushing through her own face.

Suddenly, three knocks on the door broke the makeout session.

The smacking sound of their breaking kiss was muffled to Mary Margaret's voice. "Girls... dinner's ready,"

Brown eyes were wide as they scrambled up and sat on the bed. Their reddened lips glistening. Emma tried to steady her breathing despite the zealous erection hiding inside jeans. She immediately felt Regina shaking. "Hey... It's ok," She stroked her girlfriend's back gently.

Regina felt her heart pounding in her ears and Emma saw fear in her eyes.

Green eyes found brown ones soothingly. "Hey, hey... It's ok, baby, she's gone..." Emma reassured softly while Regina clung to the safety she saw in them and began to settle slowly. Emma placed her hand between her legs and continued to soothe Regina with the other. "It's ok... All right?" she cooed.

Regina glanced at her girlfriend's hard arousal threatening to bust out of her jeans and her brows crashed. She felt terrible. "Oh, Emma, I am so sorry," Regina tried to touch it but drew back before making things worse; hands reached for her milky, flushed face.

Emma shifted and pushed her legs together. Breaking this heated little makeout session was painful, as painful as her erection.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked worriedly. "You look like you're in pain."

The girl bit back a moan. "I am,"

"Oh, Em. Did I hurt you?" Regina was ready to turn the world upside down for her girl. Anything to make it better.

Emma pushed a soft smile. "No... you didn't... I've just been holding back too many of these since I met you," She blushed at the admission. "Without... you know... coming," she finished sheepishly.

"Epididymal hypertension," Regina found the term in her brain, she'd read about it before.

"What?"

"That is the scientific term for what you're experiencing." she clarified.

"Oh, —you mean blue balls?" Emma quipped.

Regina drew back with a confused look on her face. "Excuse me?"

A charming chuckle. "That's slang for what I'm experiencing."

"I am so sorry, Em... I didn't mean to," She frowned. "Why have you been holding back?" Regina questioned.

"What do you mean?" Emma continued to grab her hard parts. Knees finding each other.

"I mean why haven't you given yourself release? It isn't healthy to hold those." she explained.

Emma blushed again. "Because... they..." She shrugged. "I felt bad. —I just didn't wanna do it without you knowing. I guess it didn't seem right to get off thinking of you while being just friends."

Regina chuckled. "Oh, Emma..." She continued to try and bite back amusement.

Emma blushed harder. "What? Are you making fun of me?" She laughed with darting eyes.

"No." Regina tried her best to keep a straight face. "Of course not... I just."

"What?"

"I wasn't as respectful and thoughtful as you were to me," Regina confessed.

Green eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Jaw dropped slightly; Emma couldn't believe her pretty know it all was not as innocent as she seemed to be.

Regina blushed deeply and bit her lip, feeling Emma's mischievous eyes on her. "But only once!" she tried embarrassedly.

Emma smirked and leaned in to place a kiss on Regina's cheek. "It's ok, I'm flattered, actually."

"Really?" Guilt-ridden brown eyes found green ones.

"Yeah," Emma winked playfully. "It's hot." She blushed.

They laughed together.

Another knock on the door. "If you guys don't come down, I swear I'm gonna clean your plates."

They hear Neal's voice this time and chuckled.

At the dinner table sat the Swan family, including their visiting son and their guest Regina Mills.

Regina got to meet Emma's father, David, whom she thought had caring blue eyes. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and a charming aura. Regina realized that's where Emma got it from. The handsome man was certainly sweet.

The brother looked like the typical, unapologetic, and magnetic bad boy, but turned out to be much like Emma, charmingly quiet. Neal had been particularly thoughtful with Mary Margaret, and in Regina's eyes, any man who showed kindness and respect to his mother was most definitely honorable.

* * *

Dinner had been exceptionally delicious, as was the warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream in front of each of them.

Regina and Emma sat next to each other, while Emma munched on a perfect scoop of cinnamon-drenched, baked apple slice and pie crust.

Mary Margaret swallowed. "So, Regina, I heard you say in class that you would like to become a doctor one day. Have you always know this is the path you'd like to take?" she asked, glancing at her succulent desert and then the sweet girl.

Regina smiled as all eyes fell on her, including her girlfriend's. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I have always loved the idea. However, I believe my parent's influence has played a small part in that decision," She chuckled and shrugged. "I have been around doctors all my life, so it feels very organic."

Emma grinned and continued eating her delicious pie. Mary Margaret and David smiled as they listened to the girl. "That's beautiful Regina, a very honorable profession indeed; I'm sure such a sweet girl like you has a lot of healing to offer to this world."

"Thank you." Regina blushed but smiled proudly.

"Emma wants to be a cop," Neal voiced with mischievous and kind eyes, Regina turned to him in surprise. Emma kicked him under the table.

"Detective," she corrected, a little annoyed.

Mary Margaret and David smiled and went back to their treats. Regina turned to Emma, the wonder in her eyes bright and proud. "Really?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah... I mean I know I have to be a cop first, but yeah that's the goal... I want to be a detective like my dad." she admitted.

The parents couldn't get enough of the way they looked at each other. Mary Margaret squeezed David's leg under the table and pouted lightly. She leaned in. "They are so adorable," she murmured.

Both girls realized there was so much they still didn't know. They wanted to know it all.

Regina caressed a pale hand gently. "I am sure you will be a fine detective someday, Em," She smiled and Emma nodded.

"Thanks."

Neal smirked to himself and felt a silent joy. He was happy for his sister; she deserves this.

"Everything was delicious, Miss Blanchard, thank you so much for inviting me," Regina said politely.

Mary Margaret smiled happily. "Aw, thank you, Regina... It was our pleasure having you; you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Regina said.

Neal cleared his throat and pushed back his chair. "Yeah, mom, it was great, but if you guys excuse me, I need to make a call."

Mary Margaret watched him stand. "Oh, ok."

David chimed in, "And I need to go check on that security light in the back of the house," He kissed his wife on the cheek. "It was delicious honey, thank you." He stood to leave.

Mary Margaret's green eyes followed him up. "Oh... All right," The teacher suddenly looked at the girls. "Is it me or are they avoiding this mess?"

Emma smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I um... I forgot I left my cell phone outside,"

Regina frowned at her girlfriend. "Emma!"

"What? I'll be right back," She stood and walked away with a smirk on her lips. Regina shook her head and bit back a laugh.

Mary Margaret scanned the empty, dirty plates and laughed. Regina was still gaping slightly and after a few seconds joined the teacher in laughter.

While Mary Margaret finished clearing the last dishes and put all leftovers in individual containers, lovely Regina and her soapy hands washed the last small pile of plates. The warm water felt good, and she sincerely enjoyed being able to engage in the domesticity of it all; she was mostly delighted by Mary Margaret's company. This chemistry felt good. The teacher, on her part, couldn't be happier; she thought Regina was a sight; she was thoughtful, sweet, smart and she seemed to care deeply for her darling daughter.

Emma, on the other hand, had swiftly escaped, leaving her willing and cooperative girlfriend behind. She went outside to find her cell phone and found brother sitting on the front steps. He seemed pensive and off. Emma sat next to him.

"Hey, everything ok?" she asked.

Neal grinned trying to seem tough as usual, but thoughts plagued his mind. "Yeah, Em, I'm all right. —Not as good as you, though." he finished with a teasing smirk.

Emma glowed. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Definitely a keeper," He looked at Emma with his squinting, soulful eyes. Emma knew something was going on; she could feel it.

Neal plucked a shiny, green leave from the bush next to him and began to fiddle with it. The night was fresh, and the crickets chimed in.

"Come on, Neal," Emma nudged his leg with hers gently. "Why are you really here?" she pried.

He turned to her. "Dad wasn't taking it so well, you know... when they pulled him off the case." he lied.

Emma frowned, knowing all too well the case was about people harassing her family because of her. She felt guilty, and a sad look crossed her gleaming eyes. She bowed her head. "I know... I heard them fighting about it the other day."

Neal felt bad for his little sister; she had dealt with enough all through her life... unfairly, and so had their parents while trying to protect her; enabling her to grow as a happy individual, just like everyone else. Humans sometimes had the potential to darken the beautiful. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he confessed, and she gave him a small, but honest smile.

"I am."

He smiled too. "I can see that. I'm happy for you, Em."

"Thanks," Emma said, and plucked a small red flower from the bush next to her. They both sat under the stars, feeling that fresh Boston evening.

Neal fixed his eyes on the leaf in his hand, taking in the green citrus scent oozing from it as he tore it in half. "Tamara showed up at my door with a one-year-old kid last week;" He looked at his sister.

Green eyes went round. "What?!" Emma gawked.

Neal threw the leaves to the ground and nodded. "Yeah..."

"What?!" Emma shook her head. "Wait— you have a kid? ...With Tamara?" She was shocked but not surprised; after all, they were high school sweethearts. "But I thought she had broken up with you and moved to L.A" Emma was confused.

"Yeah... so did I," he muttered and gently kicked an imaginary rock on the ground

"So, um..." Emma didn't want to offend. "Is he... or she yours?" she tried.

Neal raised a brow and smiled; Emma could swear she saw a gleam of pride flicker through. "He's a boy..." Neal grinned wider.

Emma smiled and nodded; she was trying to make the best out of the situation and support her brother.

"We're waiting on paternity test results," He shrugged knowingly. "But I have no doubts, Em, I mean she decided to do the test herself to prove it, I told her it wasn't necessary." He stared at the street lamps in the distance.

Emma sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Knowing how sometimes silent comfort was best for the heart.

* * *

A month passed, and it had proven to be the most amazing month in both Emma's and Regina's life. The excitement of their romance wore the color of their young and eager blood. It had been like floating on cloud nine —a soft, dreamy cloud that refused allow either one of them to fall through. Between Emma's soccer practice and their classes, the girls found the time to see each other of course, though it seemed they had spent more time on the phone and drama class than alone. It had been nearly impossible to find the space or right time to be alone with each other. Things remained on the other side of what had happened in Emma's room over that busted lip. Things didn't go beyond kissing.  _A lot of kissing._

But today was different. Having had enough of their demanding activities, Regina requested some alone time. They were at Regina's home, sitting in the living room, holding hands and laughing as they moved between cuddles and rosy confessions to each other's ears.

Emma had come to find that there was absolutely nothing in the world she adored more than Regina's smile, the tiny mole on her cheek, her tiny scar and her lips. Emma had found the keys to paradise in those sweet, sinful lips.

Their haven was disrupted like shattering glass. Regina frowned and rolled her eyes as Zelena's voice found her ears.  _Here we go. Again._

They turned and found an upset Zelena trailing after her collected mother into the living room.

"We are only going to the movie theater, Mother, not Sacramento! Besides, I am 19! I can do whatever I want!" she ranted.

Cora moved with her usually calm attitude and found the files she'd come looking for laying on the coffee table. She picked them up. "I told you, Zelena, I didn't want you hanging around that young man, and please, don't throw the age card in my face unless you want me to throw the trust fund one in yours." she finished, looking at her blue-eyed daughter who was a livid mess of fits.

"Arghhh!" She stomped her foot on the floor, frustrated. She couldn't fight that statement. Two more years and she'd have full access to her money; free to do as she pleased. Zelena rolled her eyes.

Emma had to admit that Zelena's ultrasonic voice when having a meltdown was something that took some getting used to, which she was slowly doing. It was uncomfortable, though. Regina shifted next to Emma and squeezed her thigh gently. Apologetically.

Emma pacified her with a nod and a wink. It was alright.

"Mother! He is outside waiting for me!" Blue eyes begged. "Please!"

Regina almost felt sorry for her sister.

Cora flipped through the papers shrugging with elegance and nonchalance, never looking up at the girl. "Then tell him to go."

"Please, Mom!" Zelena was at her seams. "It is just an innocent movie, what is he going to do there? Rob the theater?!" she blurted.

Regina rolled her eyes, thinking that if she were in her sister's shoes, trying to defend a case, that would have been the last thing to come out of her mouth.

Cora raised a brow looked at Zelena.

Zelena frowned and cursed her mouth a little. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Cora had to admit that Zelena's interest in this boy seemed sincere, and even though she had prohibited the contact, a change in the girl was noticeable. Cora looked towards the couch where Regina and Emma sat looking up at them in awkward silence.

She pondered briefly. "All right, you may go;" Cora gave in, and Zelena's eyes almost jumped out of her smiling face.

"Are you serious?" she shrieked.

"Yes."

Zelena beamed.

"But only if Regina and Emma go with you two." Cora proposed.

A frown. "What?!" Zelena sputtered.

"What?" Regina added, and Emma ran her sweaty palms on her jeans. This was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"You heard me," Cora grinned. "If your sister goes, you may go." She smiled and kissed both her daughters on the cheek. "Enjoy, my darlings," She left.

Zelena rolled her eyes and looked down at Regina. She really wanted to see Robin. This was better than nothing.

"So?" Blue eyes stared at brown ones.

Regina was in a tight spot, but she knew that if she said no, her sister would be bummed and impossible to deal with. Perhaps a movie wouldn't be so bad. A movie in Emma's arms would definitely be more than not bad.

She sighed and turned to Emma. "Would you like to go?"

Emma glanced between the Mills girls. "Yeah... sure, whatever you want is ok with me." she told Regina.

Zelena smiled; "All right, It is settled then, let's go."

Regina raised a brow. "Now?"

"Yes, Regina, didn't you hear me earlier? He's waiting outside. Now, let's go!" she finished, annoyed.

"Okay, but I am taking my car, Emma and I are not riding with him," Regina added.

Zelena shrugged. "Suit yourself." She couldn't care less.

"Ok, let me get my bag, and I'll meet you two outside," Regina said mostly to her girlfriend, Emma nodded and gave her a small smile.

Once outside, the retreating rays of the sun setting hit the Mills' brick mansion. The fresh smell of rain threatened to fall later that night. Emma walked out the door and saw Zelena rush to greet the smug guy leaning on a sports car.

Emma recognized him; they had played against his school in the past. He wore a smirk and chewed on gum. Zelena looped her arms around his neck, and his hands found her small waist.

They kissed briefly.

Emma felt a soft hand on her lower back. Regina was next to her smiling softly. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Could you please drive?" Regina requested, handing her the car keys.

"Yeah, sure. Are you feeling ok?" Emma was careful with Regina; always making sure she wouldn't exhaust herself into fatigue. Cora had thoroughly drilled her on how serious Regina's condition was. Emma always watched over her without coddling. Regina hated being treated like a cripple.

"I am," Regina reassured her with a smile. "I just really don't feel like driving," she said honestly.

"Ok, move it lovebirds, we don't have all night," Zelena mocked while entwined in her boyfriend's arms.

Emma cocked her head to the side as she noticed the way Robin looked at Regina. Fire raced under her skin sending her composure into override. She clenched her jaw, placing a protective arm around her waist. Both Regina and Zelena were oblivious to Robin's lewd gaze.

Regina smiled intimately at Emma and entwined their fingers; she squeezed Emma's hand. "let's go."

* * *

Night had indeed fallen spectacularly. Emma held Regina's hand all through the ride as she followed Robin's car. When they finally arrived, Regina noticed the surroundings, realizing they were in the depths of Beacon Hill. This was a neighborhood, no movie theaters in sight. She exhaled and flared her nostrils.

As she hastily unfastened her seatbelt, Emma did the same. "Regina..."

"I should have known," Regina huffed and opened her door determined.

After closing it shut, she rushed to her sister who was now exiting Robin's car.

Emma killed the engine and exited Regina's car as well.

"Where are we, Zelena?" Regina demanded, upset.

"We, little sister," She grinned. "Are at a party, and if you say anything, you'll regret it." Zelena threatened with a smirk.

Regina crossed her arms and glared at her fearlessly. "You are such a child, Zelena, no wonder Mother doesn't trust you. You bring it upon yourself!"

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Save it, Regina. Are you coming or going?"

"I can't go back home without you! Have you lost your mind?!"

Emma was now standing next to her girlfriend; she placed a calming hand on her arm.

"Well it's your choice, Regina, you can go and tell on me or come, or stay out here, whatever you want."

Regina exhaled, visibly annoyed.

"Ok, so what's it gonna be?" Zelena demanded.

Regina huffed. "Just call me when your party is over." She took her lover's hand. "Let's go, Emma."

"Whatever," Zelena said, and turned to enter her party alongside Robin. Emma and Regina left.

* * *

After calming Regina down, Emma suggested taking her somewhere if she, of course, wanted to go and allowed.

A few minutes passed but between charming green eyes and a few intimate, sweet brushes of Emma's thumb on her hand, Regina was smiling again. She counted herself lucky, so lucky and falling deeper and deeper in love with Emma Swan as each day passed. She hadn't dared say the words, even though she'd been dying to let them fall from her mouth.

The green, secluded spot was exactly what Regina needed. It was far from everything and everyone. They could see the beautiful waters of the bay under the night, subtly touched by echoes of lights from the distant city and undertones of the silver moon rippling on them.

Emma's arms around her waist felt warm and perfect —Emma's breasts pressed on her back, simply divine. Regina smiled as the wind blew their locks along gently. Brown eyes wanted to close and relish the feeling but couldn't. Emma nuzzled softly on Regina's olive-toned neck and took in her scent, her womanhood, and the thumping flow, echoes of her beating heart. This was happiness.

"I love this, Em..." Regina said, still smiling and turned slightly, their lips inches from each other. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Emma melted inside as always, like soothing honey running down her soul. Regina's smile was the verge of a sin and her perfume another excuse. Her warmth and her life were her destinations. She leaned in and kissed those sweet lips. "I knew you'd love this place,"Emma looked forward into the dark waters, breathing in the vivid smell of rain narrowing down the window of its arrival. "It's just so beautiful and peaceful."

Regina bit her lip, gleaming brown looking into green eyes. "My beautiful Emma..."

Looking down at her, Emma felt the words. So hard to ignore. So good and sweet on the tip of her tongue. The taste wasn't mild. It was strong, oh, so very strong. They meant so much.

Both looked into each other longingly so. Wanting to speak their truth so badly. Eyes moved to lips and then back up. Hands brushed soft cheeks, noses lingered, and lips got lost. They kissed.

The sound soon began to match the smell, droplets of water started to fall, and their kiss broke. Both girls looked up at the sky laughing. Green eyes found Regina, and Emma's heart caught in her throat. Regina had closed her eyes, allowing the cold, scattered drops to fall on her skin.

It was everything. She was relishing the taste of love and life.

However, it seemed like seconds later; the faint drizzle turned into something more. Heavier blobs of water.

Emma flinched and laughed loudly. "Shit!"

Regina laughed, too, and it was music to Emma's ears. Regina let out a small high pitched scream, and Emma took her hand. They ran to find shelter in Regina's car.

The sound of the doors closing and free laughter mixing inside the car was like a gift. They were in the dry space, safe from the now roaring rain. The wind was pushing the falling liquid onto the glass with force. Like stinging whips.

Regina was wet, and she looked so beautiful. She laughed, smitten by the sudden rain-pour. "Oh, my God, where did that come from?" she asked in disbelief.

Emma was also lightly soaked. She took off her sweater, this action leaving her only wearing a black tank top and her jeans. She was sure her long, leather boots were drenched, too.

Regina swallowed as her eyes observed her girlfriend's lithe body. Oblivious, Emma tried to dry her face with the sweater.

Biting her lower lip, Regina smiled with shimmering eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Emma looked up into brown eyes and saw so much. She blushed. "Thank you," Emma murmured honestly, "but you are the beautiful one."

Regina closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened them again. "You have no idea... Do you?" She inched closer to Emma, despite the armrest between them. "How stunning you are, Emma. You have no idea of what you do to me,"

Emma blushed and dared. "Yeah?" She placed a kiss on Regina's lips. "Tell me... What do I do to you?"

Regina smiled in the soft kiss and purred. "You... make me feel crazy," She kissed Emma again, hungrier this time. "like I lose control of my body's reactions..." Regina pulled her closer.

Emma welcomed her in, touching her waist. Hooded eyes searching for one another. Their lips lingering.

"You make me want to be with you every second of every day... so much it hurts," Regina claimed Emma's lips and softly pushed her tongue into her mouth.

Green eyes fluttered shut. Regina felt so good; she tasted so good. Emma's grip on her hips tightened.

Regina bucked her hips forward on the seat, aimlessly searching for her girlfriend. She pushed her tongue deeper into Emma's welcoming mouth while Emma relished the kiss and sought it until it reached another level.

Regina felt Emma's hands on her thigh and faltered. They broke the fervent kiss with swollen lips and looked into each other's eyes. What they saw made their pulses quicken, it made their breathing unravel. Raging water continued to slam against the windows of Regina's car.

Emma allowed her forehead to fall onto Regina's gently, never breaking eye contact. Her hand ran up her thigh, passed her skirt and slowly making it under her blouse. Regina's breathing pierced her chest, and Emma ached inside. The burning began to spread through her neck and face. "Regina..." she murmured.

Regina closed her eyes relishing the feel of Emma's touch under her shirt. On her skin. Soft hands were moving up. —It was heaven.

Emma's hand found a soft satin cup, black straps brushing Regina's olive shoulders, and Emma wanted more.

Regina's shaky breaths on Emma's ear were consuming while a pale hand dipped in and found a tightening nipple. Regina's moan so vulnerable; goosebumps rushing through her skin like fire. Emma whimpered at the feeling on her digits. So raw and beautiful, so real... just like Regina's hushed, intimate sounds.

She continued to gently caress this new and enticing part of Regina's body, and Regina weakened at the tight feeling between her thighs. Emma's wet kisses on her neck were driving her mad. Her breathing grew desperate; the need to satiate her craving for Emma was as determined as the armrest between them. Poison lips sought for more skin to kiss. Her milky neck. "Let's go to the back..." Regina coaxed breathlessly to Emma's ear.

Emma shivered and swallowed hard; she nodded. "Okay."

They clumsily maneuvered their way to the back of the elegant vehicle. The smell of brand new leather mixed with sweet breaths and perfume would become a print they'd never forget.

Dark, shimmering eyes and wanting flushed lips found each other again, Emma laid on top of her lover, hands once again finding the warmth of her sides. Regina rocked her hips forward into Emma's, and Emma ground down into them. They met deliciously; no air in between, only heat.

The kiss escalated with the thrashing passion of the rain falling outside.

Breathing out of control; Emma's desire was so primal and raw. Regina was a heaving and aching mess under her. Under their moving hips. "Fuck, Regina..." Emma felt the hyper-aware pressure of her arousal against the tight denim of her jeans.

Regina arched and felt it push onto her clothed center. "Oh, Em..." she shivered with bruised lips that had to break away and express it all. Regina was heaving so deliciously; it drove Emma mad. Hazy green eyes found gleaming and darker ones looking up at her. Completely vulnerable and open.

Emma leaned into her neck and nibbled on the warm flesh there, making Regina writhe with desire. She'd never seen Regina's torso curve this way before, not even that night. Emma pushed a hand under her blouse again and moaned by her ear breathlessly. "I want you so much, Regina,"

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, and brows drew together. "I want you, too," She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard.

Emma's arousal grew harder, the sore, aching reality between her thighs made her mind so cloudy. All she could do was feel, touch... kiss, and love. Love her so much.

Regina looked into green eyes as her hands began to push Emma's shirt upwards. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and scraped the leather beneath her lover. "Wait." she urged.

Regina froze and gazed into her girlfriend's eyes intently. "What is it?"

Emma bit her lip and hesitated. "I..."

"We don't have to do anything, Em..." Regina softened and searched her eyes lovingly.

Emma shook her head. "No... It's not that; I want to... I just," she tried.

Regina searched noble green eyes ever deeper and caressed Emma's cheek. "Talk to me," she begged.

"I just... I don't want to hurt you."

Regina smiled softly.  _God, I love her._  "Emma, you're not going to hurt me... I trust you," she reassured.

Emma shook her head again. That wasn't it. "I mean, your heart..." she finally confessed.

Regina took Emma's hand in hers and guided it to her very chest. She penetrated hesitant, green eyes with conviction. "Do you feel that?"

Emma nodded softly; feeling the wild and strong beat of Regina's heart against her palm.

"You're not going to break me, Emma... I am not weak," Regina gave her a watery chuckle with melancholic, welling eyes. To Emma, it felt more like Regina's plea to be heard and trusted, for her voice to be acknowledged.

"I want you and I trust you with my body," Regina offered openly.

Emma nodded and leaned into her beautiful lips. Regina opened her mouth allowing her in —Emma had rendered her wet. The tight sensation between her thighs was like a hunger that ran through and down her legs, leaving behind a perfect, gleaming mess. She pushed forward into Emma's hardness and moaned.

Emma gently took off Regina's blouse and discarded it somewhere between the front seats. She looked down at her tanned skin gasping almost inaudibly. Regina was like heat breaking through the chill, the rise and fall from the valley of her chest down shivering abdomen, her longing eyes.

Emma bit her lip as Regina reached under herself unhooking her bra. It rolled off her honey skin like a fatal tear, exposing herself to another human for the first time.

Emma swallowed hard while a craving rooted from the base of her body up into her heart. This was not a game; this was the ultimate gift.

"Oh, my God, Regina..." She weakened as her eyes discovered Regina with ache and awe. She ran a hand up her shivering abdomen until she found soft and hard flesh, so round and keen, just like the ultimate thrill. Regina closed her eyes, and Emma began to rock herself forward again, gently squeezing a supple breast.

Feeling the push of Emma's savage arousal, Regina whimpered and breathed harder. With rushing fever, she urged Emma's shirt off; her bra so easily discarded. Emma sat up nervously, and the sight of that milky torso made Regina weaken. Brown eyes welled up as she swallowed back the magnificent taste. The harmony of softness and strength was exquisite; curious eyes caressed the rosy hues on her blinding breasts. "Oh, Emma..." Regina gasped breathlessly as her open hand felt every inch of her abdomen. Darkly manicured nails contrasting so perfectly against white. Just like good and evil, just like life and death.

Regina pulled her lover into a carnal kiss. Emma whimpered, breathing heavily, and with flaring nostrils, she pushed Regina's skirt up her tanned thighs. Her shivering legs were like sacrificing everything for love. Emma pushed a hand between their heated bodies and brushed her fingers against Regina's warmest flesh.

As Emma moaned with eager eyes, Regina threw her head back biting her lip. Their naked torsos brushed together for the first time as Emma lowered her weight on Regina. She lost her mind, knowing she would forever be a pawn to Regina. A bishop, a rook.  _—A knight._  Whatever she wanted or needed, she'd be it. Emma poured herself into a shameless kiss and continued to touch her; she pushed passed damp lace and felt something she had never felt before, Regina's drenched heat. Emma blushed and hissed. "Oh, God... baby, you're so wet," she whispered into her trembling lips.

Regina was close, so close to finding bliss; this wouldn't take long for her, she knew that much. She reached down and unzipped Emma's jeans.

Emma's breathing hitched as Regina's hand unbuttoned them, pushing down the waist along with soft underwear; releasing Emma's hard erection free. Regina felt the flesh exerting pressure on her lace covered sex and whimpered. She looked down between their bodies and saw it for the first time. Brown eyes then looked up and met green ones.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked softly. "We can stop..."

Regina shook her head and bit her lip. "Do you have a condom?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't..." she dreaded.

"You can withdraw, right?" Regina tried.

"You mean pull out?" Emma countered, endeared.

Regina nodded with dark, gleaming eyes.

"Yeah... of course," She reasoned. "But I can't get you pregnant if that's what you're worried about," she confessed.

Regina's forehead creased. "You can't— can't you conceive?"

"Not while on my blockers and meds, but it's reversible; for now. I mean, if I stopped them, I could... I'm not infertile yet, but I could be in the future," she answered honestly.

Regina swallowed and nodded. "Okay." She pulled Emma into a kiss and then stopped. "Wait."

"Yeah?" Green eyes wondered.

"Do you want babies... I mean in the future?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I do..."

Regina eased and kissed her again.

Their arousal resumed. Regina's hand became brave and touched Emma's sex. Her breathing rushed as she felt the realness of it all. Just as Emma had when she had felt Regina's most intimate heat. This was real. This was her beautiful Emma. She stroked, and green eyes closed.

"Fuck..." Emma muttered and clenched her jaw.

Regina looked into her eyes with want and care. She stroke again. "I love the way it feels," she confessed in whispers.

Emma's skin was flushed and burning; she leaned in claiming Regina's lips with want. Regina's hands kneaded long, blonde hair while Emma pushed forward, her tight arousal grazing Regina's inner thighs. She pushed lace down olive skin, and Regina moaned as the hardness fell on her sex.

Regina opened her mouth and arched her body; sweet brown eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

Emma kissed her. "Regina..." she tried to pull her beautiful girl out of the fog.

Brown eyes fluttered opened. So honest, wanting, daring yet timid.

One last time before they crossed... "I love you," Emma professed for the first time, caressing her jawline.

Regina's eyes welled up; stinging emotions burned her lids in liquid form. She stroked her girlfriend's cheek and pulled her down till their foreheads touched. "I love you," she gave.

Emma's heart expanded, and never felt more ready to give herself away. To love and to her. She kissed Regina's mouth gently, guiding herself to that running and sleek heat.

Their breaths faltered as Emma pushed herself into Regina slowly, making her gasp and squeeze her eyes. Emma felt her world change, brighten so quickly; there was no coming back from this feeling. It was achy and sore, a pain that only Regina's velvet inside could soothe, so deliciously quell.

"Are you ok?" She barely managed.

Regina nodded softly. "It hurts a little,"

Emma's heart tore, and she frowned. "I don't want to hurt you..." She searched Regina's eyes with knitting brows. 

"It's ok... I believe this is completely normal," Regina said, feeling her insides melt and burn with delicious pain.

"Are you sure?" Emma tried again.

Regina nodded. "It's ok, just keep going," she whispered with hazy eyes.

Emma nodded and continued to push herself into Regina's oblivion. Into a warm, soft, molten, and beautiful oblivion. Regina opened her mouth again and her jaw locked at the feel of Emma's pelvis push against her most sensitive nerve. With no space between them, Regina could see the entire universe behind her eyes. "Oh— Oh... God," She trembled.

Emma was losing her mind as Regina's safest place squeezed her so tightly. Emma tensed her grip on the leather seat and began to move her hips. The dull ache returning as she pulled out and so deliciously healing on the way in.

Regina's mouth never closed, while those pretty, black nails Emma loved ranked red marks on her fair back. Emma burned and whimpered while biting her lip.

In and out never looked more beautiful. "Oh..." Regina moaned. Emma's small and intimate sounds were no match for the beauty she was enthralled with. She could die after seeing Regina like this and do so happily.

With a thin dew of sweat, Emma leaned down to kiss her lips and continued to buck forward, pushing in and out.

Ignited by nature, Regina began to rock her hips, seeking purchase for her throbbing nerve.

The more they pushed and pulled the better it felt, Emma began to lose her grip and so did Regina, one harder thrust and Emma's lower abdomen hit Regina right where she needed her. "Oh, my God... Please!" Regina cried, desperately meeting Emma; her free hand opened on the back of the expensive leather seat.

Regina asked for more and Emma wanted more, she increased the pace, eagerly moving faster. Regina jaw froze in place as Emma's forehead fell on her sweaty chest. The smell of arousal and perfume. The rain, that would forever remain.

Emma moaned with each quick push; she squeezed her eyes. "I can't hold it anymore... I have to pull—"

Regina's nails moved to a beautiful ass-cheek and kept Emma in place as she arched her body and entered nirvana... Regina was entering some form of eternity pushed by the vivid sensations that ran through her body, trapping Emma with her relentless hold. Emma was trapped by Regina's orgasm, which took everything from her. She couldn't stop, she couldn't hold it anymore; she had to let go.

"Oh— oh my God!" Emma pushed herself forward and branded Regina forever, while she, already riding her last wave, felt how Emma's runny warmth imprinted on her delicious memories she would never forget. She gave her all. Inside. She gave herself until there was no more.

It was Emma's turn to lose herself in space and time. No continuum to keep her in one piece. Her heart and soul were scattered into outer space. She felt so whole; she felt so different and new. So in love.

Exhausted, Emma collapsed onto Regina's clammy chest, her sweaty forehead brushing against her girlfriend's tanned shoulders with a breathless and thirsty smile.

And so they tried to catch their breaths, they searched for their lips and eventually their words. Now they were a new kind of us.

**A/N: Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! Here I come with another one I pulled out of the old trunk. Sorry for the delays but I have been very busy with the release of All Through Winter (Sequel to All Through the Night) I am juggling a few things at the moment, including another story so your patience is always appreciated. These old chapters will keep coming and I cannot emphasize more just how sorry I am for the bad editing in these. The books ARE better! To those who have been supporting my work by picking up a copy, I am infinitely grateful. To those who have already read the first book, All Through Winter, the second one is already available on Amzon. If you go to my Twitter profile, you will find the links to both books pinned there, the paperback will be available on the 13th. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**NSFW**

**You Want More - 3LAU**

Morning in school was at its peak, Emma and Regina hadn't spent any time together outside of Clearwater since that night in Regina's car. Emma's soccer practices were taking up most of her time and Cora was taking Regina's.

It had been exactly one week since then, one-week missing each other; still feel each other.

This morning they shared the only class they had in common besides drama. Emma sat next to Regina. She had the perfect view, a faultless view of her girlfriend and couldn't ask for more. Looking at Regina was always food for her heart and soul. Watching her little know-it-all color code everything and pay such close attention to things which seemed so unimportant was everything.

Emma had never in her life felt so close to anyone as she did with Regina. Regina was special; she complemented her. Their eyes were of a different color, their skin of a different shade, their hair, their minds though similar in many ways, were also uniquely different and that was perfect.

That night in Regina's car they shared something beyond anything Emma had ever experienced. Even though their soft naked bodies dancing against one another felt so similar, they were also very different, and for Emma that never felt more beautiful. She couldn't forget her kisses, how they were somehow more intimate and deeper that night; the sounds that came out of Regina... her warmth, the scent of her arousal and exclusive perfume mixed together into this addictive concoction, — or was it a potion? The way Regina's walls consumed her, how she pulled her in further and further until she was lost. Lost where she was now, feeling like this.

Green eyes were focused on her beautiful girl.  _I wonder if she feels the same? I wonder what she's thinking._

Regina though seemingly invested in the class was at an equal loss. She had gladly given herself away to her girlfriend that night, and something of hers had stayed with Emma. Whatever that part of her was, she could still feel it aching; so deliciously aching to return. Emma already had her heart, her thoughts and now she seemed to have captured her soul.

That night of intense young passion and wet hands printed on cold, foggy glass; Regina felt her so deeply. Emma had so gently taken her essence and watched it transform. She couldn't stop thinking about her; she couldn't stop wanting her, it was just like phantom-limb syndrome. Every time she thought of Emma she could so clearly feel her between her legs. Inside her heart, even if she wasn't physically there.

Regina felt Emma's gaze and turned with a knowing grin. She turned and there she was, ready to make her feel safe as always. Emma was always there if she so wanted it. It was like Emma understood and didn't hover. She was there to make her laugh and cover her with kisses; she was there to hold her and make her fly, she was also there when silence was needed. Her best friend and lover.

Regina smiled over her shoulder.  _I love her._

But their fantastic, hazy daydream was shattered by the sound of a voice at the door. Most heads in the classroom turned to find a blue-eyed auburn-haired girl with a smug grin on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Zelena knocked on the half-way-opened door and walked in.

"I was transferred to this class." she announced to the teacher with confidence.

Emma and Regina's eyes met briefly.  _Great._

The unimpressed teacher leaned back on her desk while crossing her arms; a smirk on her face. "Ah yes. Miss Mills... fantastic," she voiced in a cheerless, sarcastic tone.

Zelena raised a quirky brow and grinned challengingly.

"Your last name has quite the reputation in this classroom. However, I hear you are one trip to detention short from tarnishing it for yourself." Mrs. Spencer asserted smugly.

Zelena gave a sly grin. The one that always covered how she truly felt inside, the one that kept everyone in check.

"Please find a seat." The teacher ordered coldly.

Zelena walked deeper into the classroom and brown eyes looked up, locking with blue ones. Zelena held the smirk and winked at her little sister as she passed by her.

Emma went back to her book, and the class continued.

A few minutes in, Zelena snickered, and Emma turned.

She glanced at Regina and noticed she was faithfully tuned into the class. Green eyes went over her shoulder to find Zelena and her new chemistry partner whispering. They laughed in shameless secrecy, and Emma turned her attention back to the class. It wasn't her problem, really.

The feel in the air becoming heavier, thicker by the second.

Laughter echoed through, and the woman giving the lecture turned. Already annoyed, obviously with no energy for bullshit, she said, "Miss Mills and Miss Walsh, feel free to continue your obnoxious mockery elsewhere if you'd like," She motioned towards the exit with a sore frown. "However, if you chose this route before you leave the school... Miss Mills, you will need to stop by Mr. Gold's office and sign your suspension." She quickly turned to Zelena's friend. "And you may join her." The warning was clear.

The girl shrank in her seat while Zelena rolled her eyes and remained silent.

Regina finally turned; blood starting to race. She glared at her sister and hissed through her teeth "Stop..." she mouthed angrily.

Zelena didn't seem to care, though Emma quietly observed their interaction.

Just when the heaviness was seeping through, a piece of paper rolled into a ball flew across the classroom, hitting the already fuming teacher on the back of her head.

_Shit._

Most students froze, but laughter inevitably broke. The vexed woman turned with flaring nostrils.

"Get out of my class, NOW!" she growled between tight teeth.

Zelena's partner in crime lost her colors and sank to a puddle of fear. "But I didn't—" she stammered.

"Get out! And if any of you so much as open your mouth again, you can kiss your graduation goodbye; —is that clear?!" she threatened every single teenage-human in the room with a bruised ego.

All serious faces and a few throats clearing could be heard. Oh, the sting.

Zelena exhaled, smirk in place, though Emma caught something deeper in those icy blue eyes.

Regina turned to look at Zelena with a disappointed frown on her face. She tried to understand her sister; she tried to go back to a time when they were younger, sharing bubble gum while on expensive trips, consoling each other with watery smiles and scraped knees, but couldn't find understanding for this version of her. She couldn't understand why Zelena did the things she did.

Emma stood before either girl could move from their seats. "Actually, Mrs. Spencer... I threw the paper ball." Emma protectively lied.

The confused teacher frowned. Emma was always late but wasn't known for being disrespectful towards others.

Brown eyes widened. "Emma, don't," Regina muttered and immediately turned to the teacher only a few feet away. "Miss Spencer, she didn't do anything."

Emma pushed a casual chuckle. "Yeah, yeah... I was just playing; I didn't mean to hit you, Mrs. Spencer, I was aiming for the trash can in the corner... I'm really sorry." She pushed a hand in her soccer jacket's pocket.

Regina closed her eyes trying to collect herself. She was livid.

When brown eyes opened and met green ones; she saw her girlfriend's plea. Emma was ok. Something in those emerald pools begged for understanding.

Regina sighed, but Zelena was thrown. She was taken off guard; this she never expected. This she was not used to.  _Why?_

The teacher nodded. "Well, Miss Swan, please get out of my class... Go to Mr. Carslile, tell him why I sent you and he will see how to proceed." she directed sternly.

Emma nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She took her books and bag from the seat.

Zelena's mouth opened and closed.  _What?_

Emma leaned down as she passed by her girlfriend. "Please don't be mad, I'll explain later." she whispered.

Regina's eyes watered and watched her girlfriend walk out.

As soon as the class finished, Regina followed her sister, bag on her shoulder and books in hand. Regina was mad and indignant; she was determined and needed to be heard. She pulled Zelena by the arm once in the hallway. "What is your problem?" Regina demanded.

Zelena stalled, she rarely saw Regina this upset. "What are you talking about?" she said, shrugging her sister's grip.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Why are you behaving like a twelve-year-old? And Why the hell did you let Emma take the fall for you?" Regina demanded with fire in her usually collected eyes.

"I didn't ask her to do that."

"And still there you sat in absolute silence letting her be sent to Mr. Gold's office over something that was not her fault. Over something  _you_  did, Zelena," Regina pressed.

"If I had said something I'd be suspended!"

Regina cringed. "And is that supposed to be your excuse? You were the one behaving like a brat; you knew you are on the verge of suspension; —you've been here for what? Less than two months and already they want to suspend you, Zelena?"

Blue eyes shone. "You just don't get it; you know nothing! Your life is absolutely perfect, Regina, with your big brain and big, stupid words... And in spite of everything... else," Zelena faltered at the last statement, they both knew what she meant. "At least you have her, ok?"

Tears stung Regina's eyes. "You say I don't understand, Zelena, try me... Please try me and talk to me, you might be surprised," she dared visibly cross and emotional.

Zelena averted her gaze in silence, not letting her sister in. She blinked the weakness burning her eyes and crossed her arms. "Forget it." she snarled.

Regina sighed exasperatedly and walked off.

Emma had been sent to detention, and Regina spent the better part of her last hour running through Clearwater, looking for her girlfriend. She texted and called Emma, and only after several minutes of wandering around, the response came. Regina's cell phone vibrated in her hand. She opened the text eagerly.  _Finally._

**"I'm in detention, can't talk. I'll call you when I'm out."**

Regina frowned and walked towards the detention hall.

Her heart sank as she looked through the glass on the door. Their eyes met from the mute distance, and Emma smiled softly. She nodded with a serenity Regina adored but didn't understand. Why had she done this?

Emma had her reasons, and that would have to suffice until they could to talk.

Regina took a deep breath and smiled back. She blinked softly, and so did Emma. They spoke without words. Another small promise to be kept. They'd see each other later.

* * *

The night was dark and cool; a star-filled sky was Emma's shelter as she smiled and her long blonde hair danced with the wind. She held her cell phone to her ear and looked up to Regina's bedroom window. The garden lights of the Mills mansion were a blessing. The smell of green grass, vines and flowers were pleasing to the senses. Emma feared the creepy night bugs as she walked around the outside of the beautiful home. Free hand inside the pocket of her zipped-up soccer jacket.

She inspected the side of the mansion while calculating possible ways to crawl up. "I could totally just climb up your window." She spoke through her phone.

_**"Absolutely not! Emma, you're not a criminal, and besides, you might fall." Regina scolded over the phone.** _

Emma laughed while rolling her eyes at her lovely girlfriend's freak-out "I thought it was supposed to be romantic, you know? Like the whole Romeo and Juliet thing we're doing in school."

_**"We are not in the Renaissance. Please don't climb up my window; I am almost at the door." she begged.** _

Emma could hear Regina rushing down the stairs.

The sounds muffled, the door opened, and Emma smiled.

Regina grinned and crashed into her body.

It had been too long; too many days without this contact. This intimacy. Too long without her warmth, her smell. Regina nuzzled Emma's warm neck and took in her fresh scent. She smelled like love and a soft perfume. Regina's brain began to spin and dissect every tone of that unforgettable fragrance. The one that made her heart and her axis spasm. _—Mmm... A rush of bergamot... Juniper and a bright whisk of mint..._  she thought.

Regina placed a soft, lethal kiss on Emma's pulse point making her shudder.

She hugged Regina tightly, feeling her girlfriend's needy affections. They were tender and perfect. She felt so wanted. She wanted so much.

Emma smiled and searched for those gleaming brown eyes. "Hey, beautiful..." she cooed.

"Hey," Regina whispered with an intimate smile and closed the large door.

"Would you like something before we go upstairs?"

Emma shrugged. "Water?" Man, she felt sheepish but couldn't deny she nervous. They hadn't been able to spend time together since what felt like ages. Tonight they would get to sleep in the same bed again.

"Are you sure your parents won't show up randomly like last time I stayed over?" Emma asked with dread.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, nervous Emma was adorable. "They should be back by noon, that will give us plenty of time to wake up and not be caught in such an uncomfortable position once again." she eased.

Emma nodded. She trusted Regina blindly, after all, this was her home, and those were the people she knew best.

They settled for a movie after Emma was told that the impressive flat screen on Regina's wall hadn't been used since her return to Boston. That was certainly a sin.

A Clockwork Orange was in order since it was Emma's favorite, she couldn't believe her brunette had never seen it. Yet another sin.

The comfort of Emma's arms was unlike anything else in the world. They lay entwined as they watched the flick between tongue kisses in the partial dark. After getting lost in each other, and ignoring the voices emanating from the TV, Regina broke yet another steamy, long kiss and lingered, gently biting Emma's bottom lip.

Discovery had taken a whole new meaning for both of them. Getting acquainted with each other's mouths, bodies... With each other's weak spots was divine. Regina was an avid and curious learner; she always aimed to excel when it came to new knowledge, and this would be no different. Emma felt the fire at the base of her abdomen and smiled. Regina did, too.

"I love your lips," Regina leaned in again and nuzzled on the warm skin of her girlfriend's milky neck.

Emma closed her eyes and shivered. "I love the way you kiss me,"

Regina searched for green eyes and brushed a thumb on Emma's temple. Brown eyes lingered in the gaze.

"What is it?" Emma asked softly.

"Why did you do it? Today... I mean, why did you take the blame?"

Emma's lip curled up as she searched for the right words. It was Emma's turn to caress some of Regina's exposed skin. "Besides the fact that she is your sister and I love you... I just... I felt bad for her." Emma confessed.

"Em, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that. I love my sister even though she is so horrible to me —and well, everyone... But she needs to learn to take responsibility for her actions."

Emma blinked softly and nodded. "I know, I'm not saying otherwise, I just... I guess I just get her."

"I am not following," Regina said a little confused but trying to understand Emma's perspective.

"I've been where your sister is —emotionally, and..." She chewed on her lips piercing brown eyes honestly. "It sucks." Emma confided.

Regina's brows knitted and she lovingly looked into green eyes.

Seeing Regina's confusion, Emma inhaled deeply and tried to elaborate. "When you are in that place... where you feel like you don't fit in or belong anywhere —like nobody gets you—"

"Emma we've all been there. That is no excuse to behave the way she does, so careless and reckless." Regina added, never meaning to interrupt her girlfriend.

Emma smiled tenderly and caressed Regina's cheek; she attempted once more. "Baby, I am not trying to undermine what you went through, because I know it was tough for you but... Regina, at the end of the day you had so much to fall back on... You are strong, insanely smart and you have your parents... you have your brother's friendship... you have everything she wants. Zelena isn't careless or reckless... At least I don't think she does it purpose."

Brown eyes stayed connected with green ones.

"She's desperate..." Emma said.

Regina was still confused, her warm eyes gleamed. "But... You had your parents, your brothers —I thought you said they had always supported you."

"I was stuck inside... behind a name and body that weren't mine, that kind of loneliness tears you apart because you feel like no one can understand you, no one can really get what you feel." she added with knitting brows and a perfect dimple on her cheek. "When you reach that point... Just knowing someone has your back no matter what... It really helps, that's what my family did. It was how everything started to change for me, and even though I know you love her, and I'm sure your family does, too..." Emma smiled sheepishly. "I don't think she gets it yet."

Regina wanted to cry. She swallowed a hard lump and blinked back the tears. What could she say?

She caressed Emma's sinfully soft jawline, dipping her slim hand behind her neck and claimed her lips deeply.

The kiss was slow but held the intensity and dance of a sad song. How could someone ever not want this stunning girl? How could others be so cruel to her? This gorgeous, sweet soul that gave so much so freely. She held so much and bore too much in silence. Regina wanted to convey with her lips what no combination of words inside her brain could.

It seemed Emma could feel each silent word with each brush of her girlfriend's tongue on her lips. A kind of full-silence fell upon them; both pulled back gently. Lips still touching.

Eyes.

Longing eyes found each other. Raw gleaming brown and green were muted with want. Their lips met again.

And oh, the sound of their collision.

Emma went into herself.

_'I wasn't sure whose tongue entered whose mouth first. It was wet and tempting, so invasive. Regina's touch on my skin was wicked and beautiful._ _She buried her hands in my hair and bucked her hips forward; her kisses and movements were driving me crazy. —I moaned and grabbed her small waist. I needed more of her, so I shifted our bodies, staying on top of her now. I deepened the kiss and began to move my hips against Regina's._

_That night we made out for hours. We kissed so hard that the healing cut on my lip started to burn again, but Regina... she made everything around me blur; she always made the pain I felt inside go away._ _We kissed each other everywhere until we felt like melting— like there was no space between us; until our clothes felt like an inconvenience._

_There was a moment._

_That moment when she tugged at my shirt and bit my lip, she pulled it back with her teeth and looked into my eyes... I knew. "Fuck, Regina," I felt the whisper slide right out of me; I was so in love with her._

_I closed my eyes and felt her hands slip between us. I felt like I was crumbling inside. She made me feel so weak and strong, she slowly undid my button and pushed the zipper of my jeans down. I can even remember the sound._

_So I snuck my hand under her blouse and felt her soft, perfect breast against my palm; I opened my eyes and watched her shudder. I brushed my lips against hers and caught her moan with my mouth, feeling the sensitive skin on her breast harden to my touch._

_My Regina was so beautiful that night..._

_She arched, throwing her head back on the pillow. She shuddered and whimpered when I pushed her blouse further up._

_It felt like forever and also like time was passing by so quickly. I undressed her and sat on her hips, looking down into her amazing eyes. I took off my t-shirt and felt my long hair falling on the side of my face and chest. It was all so vivid; I could feel her taunting my hips and claiming my heart. I lost my bra in no time, and I swear I'll never forget the way she looked at me... Regina made me feel like I made sense to myself... In her arms, I always felt beautiful. Something I had never felt before. Ever._

_Both Regina's hands caressed my back, I put my hands on the mattress and bucked forward between her thighs. She moaned and closed her eyes; it was all so hazy, but I know she said my name._

_"Oh, Emma..."_

_Regina's eyes were so dark, sweet and predatory. I bit my lip while my entire body cramped, I wanted her so much. Still lingering above her, I knew I would never know what it felt like for her to be turned on, but I was so aware of what she made me feel._

_"Are you still sore?" I asked her as softly as I could, remembering a conversation we'd had. Regina told me how she could still feel me inside. Just thinking about her words made me need her more._

_Regina shook her head pushing my jeans and underwear down until I felt the waist of them below my ass._ _I was so hard. When I felt the numbing pain, and the cold air hit me, I remembered exactly where the pack of condoms I'd gotten was left._

_Fuck! I growled at myself._

_I left them on my nightstand... I squeezed my eyes and shook my head._

_"Fuck," I muttered between my teeth, and she caressed my cheek._

Emma's dick had broken free from repression and Regina's axis throbbed; her walls twisted and tightened as she felt how hard Emma was. She remembered the phantom-limb comparison as she opened those brown eyes and realized Emma seemed frustrated.

"Love, what is it? Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Regina asked concerned.

Emma nodded. "I'm ok... and no, I don't want to stop, baby, it's not that... I'm just, ugh! I'm such an idiot. I left the condoms," she confessed.

Regina frowned. "Please don't call yourself that..."

Emma quickly watched those gorgeous lips turn up. Regina grinned wickedly. "I have something..." she whispered and contorted her body to the side, maneuvering her way into a drawer on the nightstand.

Green eyes followed as pale hands removed Regina's jeans and sexy black underwear, placing soft kisses on her tanned stomach and hip bones. She caressed smooth, olive thighs gently.

Emma looked up, and Regina had a small blue packet in her pretty hand.

Emma smiled. "You got condoms?"

Regina grinned. "I got 'a' condom... I might have borrowed it from Caleb's room."

Emma looked at the tightly packed rubber and looked into her girlfriend's eyes with a shy smile.

"Baby, I don't think that's gonna fit me," Emma sheepishly informed her lover while reading the words 'snugger size.'

Regina looked between their bodies and down at the beautiful length resting on her stomach. Brown eyes found green ones. Regina smiled, softly realizing Emma was blushing intensely.

Her sweet blonde was almost vermillion.

"We can try... or we don't have to do it... you know?" Emma said.

Regina placed a hand on the back of her girlfriend's head and pulled her down into a kiss, pushing her hips up.

_We would most definitely try..._  Regina thought. She needed Emma so badly it hurt. Regina could feel her body seeking all of her.

Emma's skin was deliciously soft... every curve of her body blinded Regina's heart. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her femininity kissed Regina's will into submission while the delicacy of her hardest flesh made her ache.

Regina moaned as she felt the shaft glide on the outside of her wet, hot skin.

Emma shivered on Regina's lips; thousands of tiny nerves breaking through her.

"Regina..." Emma murmured as her fists squeezed the sheets. Arms were almost failing to sustain her.

They resumed the kiss, and in the heat of their dancing tongues, Emma tore the packet open and slipped it on. It was indeed tight.  _Fuck._  Emma thought.

As milky fingers found Regina's warmth, Emma melted, she felt her arousal thicken through her veins. "Baby, you're drenched," she whispered with want, and something moved inside Regina.

She softened to Emma's touch and gasped.

Exposed dark eyes begged for more. She moved her hips up and opened her legs a little wider.

Emma weakened and slowly began to push into her.

Regina gasped at the intrusion. She closed her eyes and moaned again, feeling her pull out so easily. "Oh... Oh, Em..." Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Emma looked down at her beautiful girlfriend and pushed in again; her jaw fell at the feeling, and another moan fell from Regina.

"Fuc— Mmm..." Regina bit her lip hard and swallowed the rare obscenity burning her tongue. While pushing it back, she could have sworn that unsaid 'fuck' tasted so good rolling down her throat.

Out... and in... again... "Oh... yes... Em..." Regina shuddered and felt her thighs shake as her grip found the corner of a pillow.

However, things quickly began to turn uncomfortable for Emma. She set a more steady rhythm, even though the narrow rim of the condom had started to make her orgasm become furtive. Emma's focus was too busy making sure the rubber didn't get lost inside her lover.

In Regina's hazy mind everything was blissfully perfect, she felt full and in search of that paradoxical release, while her girlfriend was holding back. Emma was concentrated in Regina's pleasure and the way her beautiful, intimate sounds and faces made her dissipate inside her own heart until the point she felt whole again.

Regina pushed her hips further into Emma's fulfilling length. She missed the friction on her needy nerve; the coming and going resistance of Emma's lower abdomen touching her again and again; she had felt it that night... not tonight.

Regina kissed Emma and squeezed her ass, pushing her into herself frustratedly.

With erratic breathing patterns and clammy skin, Emma took control by cupping Regina's soft ass and shifting her hips upwards, hitting her girlfriend's most sensitive patch of skin as she continued to come and go.

Regina's jaw fell open releasing a moan as she began to move faster. "Ah... Oh, God... Yes, Emma... Please don't stop..." she begged, clinging to white sheets.

Emma was making Regina lose her mind. she needed release so badly, she could feel and hear her wetness binding them closer.

Emma was flustered and losing coherence. She was trapped between the intense arousal Regina ignited within and her pleasure escaping due to the tight little wrapper. Emma continued to look down between them, trying her best not to go in all the way, while Regina began to shiver and arch in her arms, her walls tightened around it so perfectly; Emma's heart felt so full, it was breaking. She heaved desperately and watched her Regina come.

It was fucking beautiful.

A shuddering Regina opened her eyes, and Emma's cheeks were almost crimson; her beautiful face contorted in pain.

Between ragged moans, Regina's brows knitted with heart-shattering empathy. "Em, sweetheart, what's wrong?" she uttered on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" Those perfect hands on Emma's cheeks.

Emma nodded and slowed her rhythm. "It's just... I can't; I can't come." She didn't have much experience, but she figured it was because of the unfortunate size of the thin film choking her circulation.

"Why?" Regina asked, mortified. "Did I hurt you?" They stopped, and their sweaty bodies remained intimately close.

"No, I think it's the condom," Emma winced, looking down at her sex and Regina's brown eyes joined.

She gently pushed Emma out of herself and with a gentle hand removed the rubber. Never breaking their warm gaze.

Emma sighed with relief, and sensations began to return. Blood was flowing again; she wrapped her hands around herself and began to stroke, but Regina had other plans. Her profound eyes were like dark waters; they pierced green ones, and Emma faltered. Something inside her would always seem to tear open when Regina looked at her like that.

She took Emma's aching and made it her own; she stroked the delicious length just perfectly. So wet with everything she had already given Emma with her first orgasm.

"What are you doing...?" Emma moaned with both palms on the soft bed. "Regina, baby... You don't have to... Oh..." she bit her moan back and clasped on the sheets, gorgeous, soft muscles contracted.

Regina continued. "I want to." she murmured with enamored eyes, guiding Emma's sex into her own.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as their eyes remained connected. A sweaty Regina nodded.

So Emma leaned down and kissed her forehead... then lower to her nose, until she finally met her annihilating mouth. The kiss ran south to that olive-toned chest and claimed a sweet, delicious breast. She urged a hand between their bodies and soon found Regina's unforgiving wetness. So sleek "Oh, my God..." Emma whimpered, and her beautiful Regina moaned. She gently pushed into her again.

And again... "Scheiße!"

Sinking in the viciously erotic sound of Regina cursing in German, Emma moved faster, over and over, so easily coming and going.

Minutes later, Regina's beautiful face started to contort as she buried her head back in the pillow. She was so close to coming, Emma knew. Unwilling to irresponsibly finish inside her girlfriend again, Emma pulled out and pushed two fingers in, kneading on Regina's sweet spot with maddening obsession. Regina jerked back trying to muffle the sounds; she covered her mouth with the back of that sweet, tanned hand while the other started to stroke Emma's dick again.

They got each other off and became more.

"Oh, my God... Oh... I'm going to... again... Em," Regina shuddered between quiet moans as her body began to let go.

Emma snuck her face into Regina's warm neck and moved harder in her tight, welcoming hand. "Fuck, Regina... come for me," Emma begged and squeezed her eyes shut, giving into that sweet release.

She felt Regina shake, and Regina felt that liquid warmth on her hand.

Emma's open mouth said it all. Regina watched her come in awe.

An earth-shattering and beautiful kind of awe.

After a few minutes, they were heaving and sweating. Lingering on each other at a loss for words.

"Wow," Completely spent, Emma fell limply on Regina's heaving chest. She placed a soft kiss on her delicious, clammy breast.

Regina's eyes were searching the ceiling for words. "I concur," she managed breathlessly and broke into laughter.

Emma joined her. "I am so, so... whipped," she said, flushed; that beautiful smile on display.

Regina chuckled amusedly, still trying to grasp on what she had just felt. "And I am so, so... yours,"

* * *

The warmth of early morning came without faltering; just like the sound of Regina's cellphone alarm. The beautiful brunette awoke to the familiar beeping patterns and opened her sleepy eyes. Emma was tangled with her in the most beautiful mess of blonde curls and black strands of hair, white sheets and soft skin. They had apparently forgotten to put their clothes back on last night.

Regina smiled and began to place soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck and shoulders. "Love... Wake up," Regina managed tenderly between perfect, loving kisses.

"Hmm..." Emma muttered eyes still deliciously shut.

Regina giggled and continued to kiss her lover. "Emma, you have to wake up; we need to shower and get dressed," Another warm kiss.

Regina thought that perhaps the use of her hands might be more effective; she began to brush gentle caresses on soft skin under their warm sheets.

Another kiss.

More caresses, and she shifted closer to her girlfriend arching a brow.

"Mmmm... Oh, my God, what are you doing...?" Emma said with her groggy raspy voice and those beautiful green eyes finally opened.

Regina smiled, happier than ever. She captured pink lips with hers. Emma's hands found her brunette's naked waist.

"I need to wake up like this every day of my life," Emma said as Regina moved to kiss her neck. Feeling Regina's warm naked body was just perfect, she looked so happy and beautiful.

Regina nodded. "I agree, but..."

Emma frowned.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Regina apologized with knitting brows and a smile. "We have to get out of bed." She placed a small kiss on Emma's nose and pulled her in.

She so openly stood from the bed completely bare... Emma lost her access to oxygen as the soft rays of sun hit Regina's skin, her warm chocolate eyes... her soft dark hair.

Regina pulled her enthralled girlfriend out of bed and dragged her into the bathroom. She bit her lip, and her enamored eyes gleamed as her lover's equally naked body came to full view.

Once inside the pristine bathroom, Emma gently pushed Regina against the cold wall. Regina smiled and looked into green loving eyes.

"I am so in love with you," Emma whispered, and Regina smiled.

She smiled, and her brown eyes glazed with unshed tears. "I love you, Emma," She swallowed a knot.

Their eyes locked as their smiles faded. The way it felt when each confessed their aching words... It was everything. It was real. They were real.

They had spent longer than they had anticipated in the shower, though both Emma and Regina were completely dressed. Emma's hair was damp and fell forward as she tied the laces of her chucks while sitting on her girlfriend's bed. Regina was lost in the bathroom drying her hair and putting on makeup.

A soft knock on the door came, and Emma's green eyes widened.

_Fuck! Not again._

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" she hissed as she rushed into the bathroom and dragged Regina out.

"What is it?" Regina asked confusedly.

Emma was freaking the fuck out. Indeed. "Someone just—" she muttered.

Another knock interrupted, only this time steadier. "Regina, dear. Are you ready? We have to get going soon."

Emma's eyes almost jumped out of her face. "Fuck! It's your mom," she whispered with mortified, furrowed brows.

Regina sighed and kissed Emma's lips. "It's ok," she tried to convince her.

"No, it's not! Oh, my God, I can't believe this is happening to me again," Emma searched the room with dread.

Regina walked towards the door, and Emma wanted to die. —Maybe if she jumped out the window? _Yeah, that should work._

After Regina unlocked her door and opened it, Cora's smile faded with the ease of vapor.

"Hello, Mother... I am almost ready."

The doctor's eyes spotted the tall, gorgeous girl. This felt all too familiar.

a sheepish smile and shrug of two shoulders. "Hi,"

"Emma, hello dear. How are you?"

"I... I'm fine, thank you and you?" She kicked herself mentally.  _Fuck, that sounded so lame!_

"I am fine..." Cora said as hazel eyes scanned her daughter's room, the disheveled white comforter... Regina's clothes scattered on the floor.

Emma started to sweat cold and swallowed hard.

Cora noticed jeans... a bra... a shirt... a condom wrapper? "Not as well as you two it seems." She smirked sorely.

"Mother, I can explain,"

Emma wanted to bury her vermilion-colored face in her hands. _God!_

"So you will finally admit that you two are indeed having sex?" Cora questioned coolly.

"Mother... I... We..." Regina began to grow flushed herself.

"I love your daughter," Emma blurted out, and green eyes darted.

Both sets of brown ones fell on Emma. She swallowed hard and looked at Cora "Yes... we did... have..."

...

"Sex," Cora said what Emma couldn't push out.

"Yes," Emma confirmed.

"And you just said you love my daughter."

"I do. More than anything and I would never hurt her, I..."

Cora exhaled deeply. "I knew this was bound to happen... at least you are being safe."

"Well, actually..."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Regina, you are being safe, right?"

Emma blushed.  _Oh, my God._

"We tried, but it didn't work..." Regina admitted, and Cora's eyes pierced Emma.

She really, really wanted to jump out the window. "We had... we..." Emma tried and failed miserably.

"Mother, we had a condom, but it was just too small," She found her strength, after all, she was Cora Mills's daughter.

The doctor shook her head and sighed while rubbing her temples. "Emma, we will continue this conversation another time. However, Regina has an appointment with her cardiologist; we can take you home on our way there if you need."

Emma wanted nothing but hold Regina. To face whatever followed this next to her, maybe even accompany them to her appointment, though she knew all too well that Regina was incredibly weird about seeming weak to others because of her condition. Including her.

Regina could see in green eyes just how much Emma longed to stay by her side. _I love you._  It was unspoken.

Regina smiled softly and nodded. She understood. I'll be ok.

Emma nodded inhaling deeply. She faced Cora. "It's ok, Mrs. Mills... I can make my way back home, thank you for the offer, though," she finished and walked to her brunette, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Call me, ok?" Emma said.

Regina nodded. "I will."

"Bye, Mrs. Mills,"

"Goodbye, Emma..." Cora said.

As Emma made it to the bottom of the grandiose staircase, Zelena approached her.

"Hello, Emma."

Emma deadpanned. "Hey."

Blue eyes found green ones. "I tried to stall, but you two took forever in the shower."

Emma was taken by Zelena's unusually soft and friendly tone.

"Thanks..." Emma managed, still confused.

"No... Um..." She looked down and then into green eyes. "Thank you for what you did yesterday... I won't forget it." She was honest.

Emma nodded and shrugged softly, "Sure... You're welcome."

Zelena pointed up the stairs. "I should go help her out a little,"

Emma smiled and nodded yet again. "Thank you,"

"Sure... You're welcome," Zelena said, and walked up the stairs.

Green eyes watched her and then found their way out.

**A/N: Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I gotta say... You guys are so lovely, thank you so much for the flattering words and support, I am always left in awe by you. The story continues and well this is how I say thank you, even though I am mortified by all the bad editing. I will take this small note to ask; please check out the books! I gave them my all and they are a labor of passion and love. If you already have, thank you so much, this is incredibly meaningful to me as your support allows me to focus more on my writing and deliver more content to you faster. Please consider leaving a review on Amzon since without them the book has become invisible and overlooked even though it carries such a beautiful story and meaningful theme. This would help me endlessly! Most sincere gratefulness to every single one of you. For those asking, the link is pinned to my twtter krprince_ and Instgrm:** **krprince_ ( <\--- this last one with a dot between the k and r) I post there regularly, so if you'd like to stay in touch or simply check out the book art, welcome!**

**Stakes (Vancouver Sleep Clinic)**

The ride to the doctor's office was most definitely quite the trip. When Regina had entered her mother's sleek Mercedes, she could have sworn she was still blushing from the new-found knowledge of her recently active sex life washed upon her mother. It was embarrassing.

She felt exposed. Not ashamed, but incredibly exposed. This was hers and Emma's only. Now it was Cora's, too.

After a few provoking comments from Cora, Regina began to speak her mind, her words. This was her life.

But it didn't end there. By the time they had arrived at the glass-covered, tall building in the middle of downtown Boston, Cora Mills had mentioned Emma's penis twelve times. Regina counted. Regina's patience was wearing thin.

The elevator ride up was quiet as there were other people joining mother and daughter.

It was quiet aside from the soft sound of the moving box. The sensations in Regina's stomach each time she rode an elevator made her sick. She hated elevators, they made her feel claustrophobic, and after the debacle she'd had with her mother for the past forty minutes, this just didn't help.

The sound and matching bold number told them they had arrived at Dr. Rossi's office.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to push the last hour to the back of her mind; it would be rude of her to enter her cardiologist's office in such a mood, which was rare for the usually sweet girl.

She was lucky, and she reminded herself of that fact every chance she got. If it weren't for this man, she'd be dead, and in all honesty, not many had the opportunities she did.

Doctor Rossi was a close family friend who flew across the world once a month to meet with her and check her progress. Regina knew he had other patients in the U.S but still, the least he deserved was her full and collected focus.

Regina and Cora walked into the man's office after being greeted by his tall and beautiful assistant. When in Zurich Regina had the biggest crush on the woman. Now? She didn't look twice.

A handsome man in his mid-forties smiled as he stood from his desk. He hugged Cora.

"Michael, dear. How was your flight?" she asked, smiling.

"It was great, Cora, thank you. Working through the jet lag; nothing a good glass of wine can't cure." He smiled casually at his colleague and friend. "How's Henry?"

While the pair spoke, Regina thought of Emma. She missed her; these intense feelings roaming inside her system only seemed to grow now that they had shared such intimacy. It was beautiful; —Regina slightly bounced on her heels as her brown eyes focused on the fantastic view of Boston through the huge glass windows of the contemporary office.

"Regina?"

She snapped out of her trance and judging by Dr. Rossi's face; she had been lost in thoughts as he called her name.

She smiled. "Hello Doctor, it is lovely to see you... Thank you for coming, of course."

He had to admit; Regina was his favorite patient. She was sweet, polite, considerate, kind smart and she was definitely Cora Mills' daughter. Regina had her mother's confidence and charisma.

"Well thank you, Regina, it is good to see you too," He smiled brightly. "You look fantastic."

She blushed. "Thank you."

Cora cleared her throat; she had a very good idea as to why her daughter was glowing this morning.

Regina looked at her mother from the corner of her eye but tried her best to ignore her silent taunt.

Cora was playful and incredibly open, but Regina was not five anymore. There were parts of her life she'd like respected.

"Let's check you up and see if everything is working as wonderfully inside as it seems to be on the outside," he said, and Regina pushed a smile.

They sat across Dr. Rossi while the man examined several sheets of paper in his hands. "Regina, your EKG is beautiful... whatever it is that you have been doing, please continue to do so," the man praised, unable to take his eyes off the test results.

Cora raised a brow and Regina blushed.

Certainly, her mother thought of sex, but the truth was that Emma entering her life had been the most amazing thing ever to happen. Sex or not.

Regina glared at her mother.

"Your blood work was taken how long ago?" the doctor asked.

"Two days ago, Michael. I did it myself at the hospital." Cora said. "I sent it to my most trusted lab technician."

"This is stunning, simply perfect; everything is exactly where and how it should be." The man looked at Regina. "Have you been adhering to the meal plans I gave you last month?"

She smiled and nodded. "I have, doctor Rossi."

Regina was organized, a rare quality in a teenager. However, she was almost like the perfect patient for a cardiologist, aside from the fact that he wished she wasn't a patient at all. It was unfortunate, but they had to deal.

"You are doing very well; your heart is the strongest it's been since I saw you in Zurich. I am very pleased."

Regina felt her heart fill with a calming sensation of relief and joy. This meant more time alive, more time with Emma.

"However, I need you to continue with our strict regimen; please continue taking the medications, diet, and exercise." He didn't say it, though Regina knew that was code for 'you're still sick, there is no cure for you'.

Regina never allowed herself to have hope, at least she always tried, but ever since she'd met Emma, it was the only thing she was unwilling to let go of. Dr. Rossi's heart cracked it a little.

Something inside Regina moved as he reminded her that she was still on her merry way to death sooner or later. _—Emma..._  she thought as her beautiful and profound eyes reddened slightly. She pushed a smile and nodded.

"Oh, dear," Cora said, feeling her daughter's pain, she held Regina's hand. "You heard Michael, honey, you are doing great, and he is still working hard on developing a cure, my love... you're healthy, and the now is all that matters, my beautiful girl. —I know how great she has been to you and for you. —Regina, darling, think of the now... You. Are. Ok," Cora's eyes pierced her daughter's emotionally. She smiled and turned to her friend. "Regina met someone in school, Michael..."

He smiled. "That's just fantastic, Regina, who is the lucky fella?"

"It's a girl, Dr. Rossi... Her name is Emma." She smiled.

"Oh, well, that's just as great! I see now why the sudden change, it makes sense. —Teenage love," He finished and looked at Cora. "Just like puppy love, it seems to have magical, healing properties." he added casually.

"Well, This is not puppy love, Michael, this is full-blown, Wuthering Heights, ranging and hormonal... teenage love," she admitted.

Regina widened her eyes and turned to her mother blushing deeply. Oh, she didn't.

"Oh... well, okay," he said evenly.

"And that is exactly what I would like to talk to you about next..." Cora added coolly.

Regina's eyes could not possibly grow wider. Oh, but they could. "Mother!"

"Oh, no, no, Regina... we must have this conversation with him; it affects your condition."

Regina buried her face in her hands. "Please, Mother, this is not necessary," A muffled voice filtered through delicate hands.

"On the contrary, dear, it is." Cora smiled. "Michael, it has recently come to my attention that my daughter's girlfriend is a transgender girl."

Dr. Rossi felt uncomfortable not because of the admission, but for the poor girl and the embarrassment radiating from her. It was certainly unusual and unexpected, but he nodded and listened to Cora attentively.

Regina's hands still on her beautifully blushed face.

"She is this... tall, gorgeous girl, I mean, you should see her, simply stunning." Cora mused and sighed. "I saw it coming..."

"You saw what coming?" he asked.

"Oh, my God." Another muffled sentence from Regina.

"They are having sex..." Cora informed.

"Oh..." the doctor said. This was none of his business really, not as a friend, but as a doctor, yes.

"They are having  ** _unprotected_**  sex."

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times as Regina removed her hands from her flustered face. "Mother! Are you really doing this to me?! I already told you what happened!"

"Regina, I need for Michael to explain to you just how  _risky..._  what you two are doing can be," Cora seemed sterner now.

"I am not pregnant! She can't get me pregnant; she is on blockers right now!" Regina defended passionately.

Michael tried to speak "I-"

"It doesn't matter!" Cora bit right back. "Your girlfriend has a penis! A penis and you have a vagina! You must use protection, Regina! I know you are smarter than that, dear—not only a pregnancy could kill you, but sexually transmitted diseases are a very real thing." Her speech was passionate at the beginning and softened at the end.

The man's mouth opened and closed some more. The situation was highly uncomfortable as this was a girl he had held in his arms when she was a baby.

Regina stood from her chair visibly upset, and quite frankly, tired of hearing the word penis fall from her mother's mouth so seamlessly. More now that it was her girlfriend's penis she spoke about.

She felt exposed and tired.

Regina's eternal patience had run low. "Yes! Mother, my girlfriend,  ** _is_**  gorgeous and she has a gorgeous penis!"

Cora's eyes widened while Michael blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes! It is beautiful, and I love it, I enjoy it and not just because it's a penis mother... but because it is part of the woman  _ **I love!—**_  Yes! I know we were irresponsible those two times..."

"Two times?!" Cora interrupted, shocked.

"Yes! Mother.  _ **Two. Times.**_  We technically had unprotected sex twice, and I know the risks, I am not stupid, but the chances of Emma getting me pregnant are incredibly slim to almost none!" Regina defended strongly.

"That is not necessarily true, Regina. No, no, dear, science is very advanced. However... since you seem to know so much about this... Tell me what drugs is she currently on? You said she was on trial medications while we were in the car... Besides the blockers, what is her doctor trying to achieve with such medication?" Cora questioned.

Regina was quiet, still very flushed, though her face softened. "I am... not sure." she admitted.

"Exactly, dear... For all you know she has already impregnated you." she taunted.

"Cora... Calm down, would you two like some water? Something to drink?" the poor man offered.

Cora shook her head and pushed a polite smile. "No, thank you, Michael... I am sorry about this."

Regina sat back on her chair visibly upset and crossed her arms, staring at the wall behind her doctor.

She turned to Cora, slightly calmer "And for your information, I had never had sexual intercourse before, neither had Emma; she doesn't have sexually transmitted diseases, and we are committed to each other. She wouldn't do that to me." Regina finished with glazed eyes.

Cora softened, realizing she might have hurt her daughter's feelings and probably bruised her pride. "Sweetheart, I didn't say she had, I am simply stating the facts of life, Regina; these things are a reality... and if you plan to carry on with maintaining an active sex life with your girlfriend, I need you two to be a little more responsible...  _and_  careful."

"Your mother is right..." Doctor Rossi said.

Regina's knitting brows softened more and more as she took a deep breath and nodded. "I know... we will."

He sighed, looking at his lovely teenage patient with different eyes; he regarded her as an adult.

"Now that you will have an active sex life, you must, Regina, please... you must be very careful, you would not be able to carry a pregnancy to term... you could but..."

Cora widened her eyes and glared at him. He raised his hand slightly at her and continued to look at Regina.

"I will be honest with her... If she wants to be an adult, then this is now an adult conversation." he added.

Cora nodded and crossed her legs elegantly.

"I could carry a child to term with my condition?" Regina asked confusedly. Surely her mother hadn't lied. She eyed Cora defensively.

"You would have to get off your medications... for the child's sake and that would slowly kill you."

Regina swallowed hard.

"I can't say if you could survive a delivery, though the risk of you dying is very high. It would ill-advised for you to conceive."

"But the baby could live..." Regina tried.

Cora took a deep breath and gracefully scratched an eyebrow. She looked elsewhere as her eyes reddened with silent tears.

Dr. Michael felt torn but continued to choose honesty "There is absolutely no way for me to know as we are not speaking of a real pregnancy... I have no solid facts in my hands, but it could be a possibility... as could be the death of this hypothetical child, and yours." This conversation wasn't a game.

The sadness in Regina's eyes was heart-shattering. She wasn't planning on becoming pregnant, but she would love nothing more than to have the chance to be a mother someday. This was very important to her... if she were to live, of course.

The man's heart fractured at the deep sadness in the young woman's eyes. Regina was on the verge of tears she held back like a pro.

"Regina, dear, I promise you... I am working so, so very hard to find a way around your condition. Nothing is set in stone... nothing. Please remember that." he said with care.

Regina swallowed back her tears and nodded.

"Before you go, Cora... Please run new blood tests on her, and we will meet again before I go back to Switzerland, I will stay in Boston for another week waiting for Regina's results."

Cora nodded.

Regina interjected. "You don't have to do that, Dr. Rossi... I am not pregnant; I'd hate for you to delay your trip because of me."

He smiled. "It is no trouble at all, Regina... I am doing this gladly, and because it is very necessary, I'd rather be safe and leave everything running smoothly until next month."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "All right."

Doctor Rossi began to write on a piece of paper with his shiny pen. "Regina, when was your last period?"

Regina shifted a little in her seat. "Three weeks ago."

"Very well. Then the timing is perfect. Cora, please execute these tests for me, and we will remain in touch," He signed the paper and handed it to Cora with a smile.

Back at the Mills mansion, Regina sat on her bed staring at the cornucopia of condom packets next to her, seemingly downcast. The door to her room was usually closed, though this time, it was completely open.

Zelena walked by and caught sight of her little sister's mood. brows furrowed. She stopped by the door and observed her for a few seconds.

An unaware Regina sighed.

Zelena walked in and sat on the other side of the bed, making Regina look up at her instantly.

She remained cheerless. "I am not in the mood, Zelena," Her voice soft. The blue-eyed girl noticed her sister appeared to be sad.

"I come in peace," she said honestly.

Brown eyes found familiar blue and studied this unusual behavior.

"What is it, Regina? Why do you look so down? Did Emma do—"

"No... She didn't do anything." Regina shook her head and sighed. "I saw doctor Rossi today..."

Blue eyes grew worried. "Is something wrong?"

Regina was surprised by her sister's reaction; she moved her head to the side gently. The movement almost as soft as the gleam in her brown eyes. Regina smiled. She hadn't felt this close to her sister since they were probably ten years old.

"No. Actually, everything seems to be surprisingly well."

"Ok... Good. Then what is it?"

"We... we touched a subject that has just... it made me a little sad, that's all," Regina finished softly, pushing a small smile.

"Oh... Would you like to talk about it?" Zelena offered.

Regina shook her head still smiling.

This very conversation made her heart warm up with happiness and confusion. She instantly thought of Emma and the obviously beautiful consequences of her action that day she'd shown her sister kindness and compassion. What a stunning ripple-effect it was. Zelena hadn't spoken to her this way in many years. "Thank you."

Zelena nodded. This wasn't her forte and a very strange place for her to be at emotionally, but here she sat. Blue eyes immediately noticed the small mountain of condoms all over Regina's bed; they widened as she let out a chuckle "What?" Zelena said, looking at her sister.

Regina rolled her eyes and blushed. "Please don't, ok? I've heard enough about these today."

"She bought you condoms? Oh, Mother..." Zelena said, inspecting the brightly colored packets. Blue eyes almost jumped out of her face when she looked closely at them. "Bloody hell!" She gawked.

Regina looked up at her confused. "What is it?"

Zelena's gaping mouth cradled a grin "Is she really this size?"

Regina rolled her eyes yet again and sighed; her cheeks turned a brighter shade or red. This was far too much awkwardness in one day, with her family so openly discussing her girlfriend's privates as if they spoke of the weather. Regina rubbed her temples and bit back a smile. "That is none of your business, Zel," she finished honestly.

Zelena chuckled. "Oh, my God... You always get the longer end of the stick don't you, little sister?" she joked genuinely "Pun of course... so intended."

Regina laughed a little, too. She simply couldn't help it.

Their moment died down softly, gently and effortlessly.

Their beautiful smiles transforming into content expressions. After brief silence fell upon them, Zelena spoke up.

"Well, I should go." she tried, feeling a bit awkward. Regina nodded.

Zelena stood from the bed and walked to the door.

"Zelena..." Regina voiced, and her sister turned to find honest brown eyes gleaming warmly at her.

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling softly. Sincerely.

Zelena nodded and bit her lip. The smile that broke from her lips was just as authentic as Regina's; she looked down and gently patted the door frame.

She left.

Emma had certainly done a very wonderful thing; she seemed to have set something very precious and once seemingly unreachable into motion.

* * *

Evening had arrived, and had came entwined with rain. It had brought upon the untamable Boston vibe. The most peaceful and gray of all wet evenings. The lights reflecting on the cold, black pavement promised the night would turn out to be just as uniquely worthy.

The day had exhausted Regina, and she was more than ready to hold her Emma again. In truth, all she wanted was to kiss her and enfold herself in those perfect, safe arms she loved.

Regina asked Cora if she could stay over at Emma's, and much to her surprise, after such a tedious day, the doctor agreed.

A soft knock on the door and Emma's stomach filled with that familiar feeling of full emptiness. She knew it was Regina.

Emma opened the door and smiled.  _—Finally..._

Ever since she had to leave her girlfriend that morning, she'd only been able to curse herself for not insisting on staying, to face Cora with her. Regret ate at her all day and having her right there, was everything.

Regina looked tired and happy; she pushed an honest smile and closed the door behind her, closing the distance between her and her girlfriend with ease.

Dazzling lips claimed ready and expecting ones with ardent ambition; the kiss was slow, and even though completely uninvited, it was welcomed. It was encouraged inside by Emma's sweet wet tongue and her longing hands on Regina's small waist.

They gently broke apart, and an exhausted Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, she sighed softly. "Em..." Regina whispered, basking in everything Emma; feeling irrevocably addicted to her girlfriend's scent. Her warmth and her love.

Her kisses and more.

Emma moved her lips to Regina's forehead and continued to hold her. "I'm so sorry I left you... I should have stayed with you." Emma said, resting her cheek on Regina's. However, Regina pulled back gently.

"You don't have to apologize, it wasn't a big deal. I just..." She sighed and looked at the comfortable looking bed.

Brows furrowed as she almost begged, "Can we just...?"

Emma smiled and saw just how exhausted Regina was, she nodded softly. "Of course we can," their hands entwined as they walked towards soft sheets.

Regina sat on the mattress and Emma stood right in front of her looking down. Completely lost in lust and love, but her lust would have to wait; there was no way she'd even attempt to make a move Regina while she felt this tired. Emma suddenly wished she could talk to her penis and make a pact with it. We must be gentle with her. Tonight, you're staying in.

Regina looked up with those gripping eyes and placed both hands on Emma's hips. Emma ran the back of her fingers on her smooth cheek; tucking a couple of dark locks away.

Hypnotizing fascination and love.

So much love.

Darkly manicured fingers hooked on the loops of Emma's jeans. Regina pulled her in gently and rested her forehead right between Emma's alluring hip bones. Green eyes squeezed shut as a soft hand caressed Regina's head.

Emma could have sworn this was the ultimate test to her strength.

Regina slowly ran her hand up; it traveled underneath the fabric of Emma's top. Nails softly brushed warm skin as brown eyes looked up again and found darkening green ones. "Kiss me, please..." Regina begged in whispers.

Emma caressed the side of her girlfriend's face and laid her down on the bed. She slowly lowered herself on Regina's body and claimed her lips with sweet infatuation.

Soft, loving lips moved to Regina's tanned neck, the warmth and lingering scent of Regina's perfume were enslaving. "I love you so much..." Emma whispered in her haze, hands running up her girlfriend's sides slowly.

Regina cradled her hands on Emma's cheeks, locking their gleaming eyes.

_—God, she looks so tired and so beautiful._  Emma thought, realizing she'd never seen this much conviction in Regina's eyes.

Regina's thumb caressed her jawline. "I adore you, Emma Swan."

They both smiled softly.

Emma would never get tired of admiring every single inch of Regina's face.  _—How could you want so badly to live and die for the same thing all at once?_

Regina yawned lightly, and Emma was endeared. "Let's rest, beautiful..."

Regina's lashes fluttered as she tried to shake slumber off. "It's only seven..."

Emma rolled off of her and laid next to that familiar warm body; she kept a protective, gentle hand on Regina's stomach. "You look exhausted, Regina..."

Regina smiled pleased and shifted to face her lover, all while feeling something on her back.

Emma smiled softly, and Regina raised a brow. She shifted and reached for the object she could feel under her.

"What is it?" Emma asked, caressing Regina's abdomen.

Regina pulled out what looked like a book, —no, no. A journal.

Green eyes didn't know where to look at first but quickly relaxed. This was Regina. It was ok.

"You write?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Emma shrugged. "It's just a journal my therapist makes me keep."

"Makes you?"

"Well... I'm not obligated, but... I guess it does help." she confessed with open and exposed green eyes.

Regina brushed her fingers on the thick leather that enveloped it. It felt like time and raw confessions, even though this was only the surface of a deeper part of Emma Swan. She then realized that she didn't know it all, but she knew she loved her.

It was so easy to get lost in those endless green eyes; everything existed in them.

Emma had been patiently waiting, desiring and expecting for Regina to invite her into the side she kept sheltered.

To the weakness and the pain, the unrehearsed, absolute and vivid emotions surrounding the thing that hovered above her. Regina was always so private and particular about her illness being displayed to others, but just now, looking into those sweet eyes, Emma realized that there were so many unlit places inside her own self. Small corners where the light was dim, and how in some of them, it was simply nonexistent.

There were things she had never shared with Regina, so how could she ask for what she hadn't offered? Emma took the journal from her girlfriend and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked with less slumber in her eyes.

"There is something I'd like to show you," Emma spoke with gentle eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Emma... Those are private, so intimate. I didn't mean to make you think I expected—"

"I know you didn't... But I want you to..." The corner on Emma's lip curled up. "Your name found a home in this thing since I met you so..." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "I am, yeah..."

Regina sighed and sat up slightly, leaning against the headboard of Emma's bed, feeling the warmth of the tea lights entwined on it touch her back.

Emma grinned and bit her lip shyly, focusing her eyes on the fabric of Regina's designer jeans, on the clarity of her expanding warmth as her fingers caressed Regina's hips.

Emma shifted and intimately laid her head on Regina's thighs.

Green eyes looked up as Regina began to read the page Emma had guided her to. Watching her breathe, and then watching her smile.

Emma wondered what she'd read as she brushed the back of her fingers on that sweet olive-toned skin.

She then saw warm, brown eyes fill with tears that had to be blinding. Emma's heart broke; it broke a thousand times, but she knew those weren't sad tears.

A smile broke free from those sweet lips... she was smiling, and her tears were falling.

And so Regina continued to read while Emma carried on caressing her like they had no time to repeat it all. Regina would later make a confession. She gave her more and Emma held her close all night long. In this moment and this light, this was them, and it was so much more than enough.

**A/N: Thank you again! Please consider a review on Amzon if you have enjoyed my work! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay uploading the rest of this fic. It's always so lovely to come back and read it, but as always, the books are written in a better way! Please take this chapter as my absolute thank you for your support. Please, please consider leaving a review on amazon if you have already purchased the books and enjoyed them… Enjoy. (NSFW)**

**Chapter 10**

**Isabelle - Vancouver Sleep Clinic**

The passing of fifteen days had culminated with Regina's second set of test results being negative for pregnancy. Cora was relieved, and Regina got confirmation of something she already knew. She had done her research and believed in Emma's conviction. Emma could not get her pregnant, at least not now.

The morning at school had flowed with normalcy and ease, both Emma and Regina agreed to meet at lunch since they hadn't run into each other all day. Regina made her way into the large open space filled with people who were still strangers; they had all somehow become familiar faces that she knew nothing about.

As brown eyes searched the place, she spotted two very familiar blondes standing by the food line. A smile broke free, and Regina made her way to Emma and Elsa. While narrowing the distance between her and them, she noticed Emma's clothing was slightly different than usual. The soccer jacket had been replaced by a black leather one, it hugged her perfectly, just as the slightly loose jeans that flirted with her lower hips, —those beautiful hips Regina knew so well and loved. Regina smiled and raised a brow as she spotted the thin chain hooked on the denim and back pocket. Emma's slightly differing look was most certainly provocative. Regina placed a soft hand on her lower back; slipping it right under the jacket.

Emma immediately turned and found the one smile that had absorbed her entire universe, she beamed.

"Hey," Regina said, hugging Emma tightly; she looked up into green loving eyes, and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

Emma's hands responded by finding her small waist and welcomed the kiss. "Hey," Emma said.

"Hey, Regina," Elsa said, giving her a friendly smile while taking a red apple from the large food display.

Regina smiled kindly and returned the greeting "Hello, Elsa."

Seconds later, Regina intimately ran a well-concealed hand on Emma's lower back. "You look..." Another kiss. "Different today… Stunning... yet, a little different; we match."

Emma smiled and raised a playful brow. "Oh yeah?" she teased.

Regina rolled her eyes and blushed. "Yes."

Emma was still holding Regina's waist casually. Affectionately.

She scanned her and grinned; loving every inch of Regina's wear; she resembled a dark ballerina. The dress was white with black leggings; her petite torso hugged by a killer, black leather jacket. Emma bit her lip and smiled feeling her heart burst. "Well, you look..."

Regina's brow arched as she waited for the words.

"You look gorgeous, Regina..." Emma's eyes darkened a little, definitely lust and love. "like always," she added, pleased.

Regina smiled and gave her an intimate, suggestive look. "Thank you,"

Emma scanned herself and shrugged, ready to expand on the reason behind her more comfortable attire. "I rode my brother's motorcycle to school today." she mentioned.

Regina frowned immediately, mildly concerned. "And you know how to drive those?"

Emma chuckled at her sweet girl's reaction. "I do... don't freak out; I even have a license and everything."

Regina accepted the answer. "I thought your brother was going back to New York today,"

"He is... that's why I begged him to let me ride her." Emma explained.

Regina let out a small laugh while Emma turned to the food display and grabbed a perfectly wrapped cheeseburger, —then another.

"Her?" Regina asked; brown eyes moved to Emma's tray and then back to loving, green eyes.

"Yeah... I love that thing; I'm lame enough to have a motorcycle license and no bike... she's totally a girl." A charming grin painted Emma's face.

"You are not lame, Em..." Regina furrowed her brow.s "I had no idea you liked motorcycles." she commented.

Emma smiled taking a piece of pie this time. Regina's eyes following her food choices the entire time.

"I love them... in fact, I'm saving to buy one." Emma grinned.

Regina took in the new knowledge, but couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "Emma your calorie intake is very alarming."

Emma looked down at her beautiful tray, and her stomach growled so very happy to know it would devour it all in a few minutes. "What?"

"There is an average of three hundred and three calories in a cheeseburger; you have two... and not to mention the other roughly three hundred and sixteen on the apple pie, that equals to nine hundred and twenty-two grams of empty calories; that is half of what the average person should consume in a day; —I haven't counted your drink yet." Regina lectured.

Emma wanted to defend her stance, but instead, she watched as her girlfriend's darkly manicured hand, took one of the burgers away and replaced it with a salad. She frowned. "But..." Emma whined as she watched Regina put the other oh so lovely half of her lunch back on the food display.

Regina smirked and placed a salad on her own tray, Emma still looking at her with a sad frown.

Regina chuckled while shaking her head.

"But... I'm a growing girl, I need my empty calories, and besides, I'll burn them all later today, I have a game remember?"

"Emma you eat two cheeseburgers almost every day, regardless of your continued physical activity, it is bound to catch up with you eventually."

Emma smirked. "Yes, I eat them every day because they are delicious, and I'm fine."

Regina tilted her head to the side and gave her adorable blonde girlfriend a small warning look, arched brow and all.

Emma huffed and moved forward on the line; Elsa chuckled and murmured, "You are so whipped."

Emma deadpanned.

Elsa continued to parade her amusement. "What? You are" she mouthed and shrugged. "She's right, though."

Emma rolled her eyes. — _God, I am whipped, fuck!_

The school day had culminated with the start of the first official soccer game of the season; the boys would be playing against Westside Private School, and Emma would be substituting their forward. She was known as the star forward and captain on the girl's team. Therefore, the anticipation and expectations were running high for many. While some self-satisfied spectators awaited her failure, others eagerly expected a worthwhile game.

Mary Margaret and Regina sat next to each other among the crowd and scanned the field. Emma was still not in sight, though the hyperactive crowd was more than ready for the players to come out. She gently squeezed Regina's arm and smiled at her. "I'm glad you could make it, I know how much it means to her to see you here. —I also know you are all very busy with exams this week."

Regina smiled. "I wouldn't miss this, Miss Blanchard, there's no place else I'd rather be." she said honestly.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret's smile turned into an uneasy frown and Regina didn't miss it. "I've noticed she has been acting a little— distant these past few days... Is everything ok between you two?" Mary Margaret inquired.

Regina knew exactly what the woman meant. Though the behavior she'd gotten from Emma wasn't distant, they were far too close for that. However, Regina observed Emma had become more withdrawn towards other people, frustrated with school work, and a little short tempered with anyone who looked at them the wrong way; this was indeed very out of character behavior for the usually relaxed, quiet and sweet girl. "We are ok— However, I have also noticed a change in Emma's behavior lately." Regina added.

Mary Margaret sighed while shielding her green eyes from the setting sun; she pushed a smile "Maybe I am overreacting; perhaps it's just the pressure of the tests and the demands from her soccer team." It had to be that, of course.

Regina smiled and quietly nodded. —She accepted Mary Margaret's answer but knew there was something going on inside her girlfriend. She could also feel the hesitation in Mary Margaret's response. Sometimes it is far too easy to tell yourself a lie and pretend everything into normalcy; into something that feels good. Regina wasn't keen on stroking denial's ego; she would most definitely keep a close eye on Emma.

…

"Ah, there they are..." Mary Margaret pointed happily, and Regina turned to see the school team walk out, including player number 7, her beautiful Emma. She smiled.

Regina felt an unwavering sense of pride at watching her girlfriend stand out in the group of males. Her talents prevailing over the tedious gender lines.

Back on the green field, Emma turned to the crowd and caught sight of her Regina and mother proudly smiling as they cheered her on. She thought it was impossible to find new ways to love Regina, but each day that passed, more and more of Regina encompassed her world extending its edges —expanding and stretching her beating heart to be able to fit in more, so much more. She'd do anything for Regina... she adored her so.

Emma reached for her foot and pushed it back as she began her non-negotiable routine of stretches; she worked on her muscles and breathing as the opposing team made its way out, ending up right across from them one by one.

The testosterone in the air was bold and inevitable; behind the heated line of war, they eyed each other competitively.

Sitting in the front row, Regina kept an eye on her girlfriend and her brother, of course. All the while, Emma could not peel her menacing glare from one of the players. Her nostrils flared as she caught sight of Robin Locksley's mocking grin taunting her composure. There was a pending and hovering bad energy between them ever since the day he so lewdly stared at Regina like she was something to eat. His reasons still obscured in Emma's brain; she could only pin his jeering and lecherous interest in Regina to juvenile idiocy, though she had to admit that the twisting knot in her stomach only made her want to give into violence. She clenched her fists.

Robin Locksley was a cocky bastard, and every inch of his demeanor was drenched with exactly that. Emma didn't know much about him, but his interest annoyed her; he obviously lived for the thrill of the chase. In fact, Robin turned to the crowd as if searching for someone in the sea of people.

Emma took a deep breath and turned to find his eyes on Regina; the beautiful girl wasn't hard to find. He smirked shamelessly, and Emma felt a growl birth at the base of her belly, coals burning through every vein. It was officially on.

She locked gazes with Regina who simply had no eyes or smile for any other. Emma smiled back at her.

Back on the field, challenging eyes met again.

Emma was not a person to use the word hate, though every fiber of her being told her the little prick deserved to have his ass kicked. None of the words her mind was concocting spoke of restraint. Fire raced through her body as she clenched her jaw and fists. — _Breathe Emma... the fucking prick is just trying to piss you off... just... breathe._

Emma tried her very best to remain calm as the game's start was announced through the speakers. The match was at its peak. Sweaty players ran freely through the field executing their moves with passion and concentration. The score was tied, and the crowd on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop. 2 - 2 and only a few minutes left. The winning goal rested on the shoulders of their star forward, Emma Swan.

Mary Margaret anxiously fidgeted as restless green eyes followed her daughter's agile moves; all the while refraining from indulging on the nagging desire to munch on her nails.

Emma readied herself and ran towards her designated spot. Their coach, of course, eyeing them like a hawk; the man was a fantastic trainer; he had faith in all his players and teams, but his hopes to execute this last play rested on Emma's talent.

Mary Margaret and Regina held on tightly to one another literally on the edge of their seats. The tension in the crowd could be cut with a knife, many cheered on and singled out player's names, some whistled and others shouted as they clapped with anticipation.

Caleb passed the ball to a midfielder with smooth ease, the other boy caught it with agile feet and ran with it, only to be intercepted by Locksley a few steps away.

_Fuck!_

Emma cursed between her teeth as she watched the checkered ball get stolen from her teammate. They had been working on that play for the past eight minutes and did not have much to spare. The ball started to roll further and further away from Emma passing from one set of opposing feet to the other.

"Fuck!" she hissed feeling her blood boil.

Emma's eyes followed the ball and when she realized it had ended back on the little bastard's hold, she left her position. In a moment of temporary madness and personal rage, Emma went after what she wanted herself.

Back in the crowd of shouts and whistles, Regina furrowed her brows. "What is she doing?" Mary Margaret frowned, submerged in absolute confusion as she watched her daughter break the established dynamic of the game. "I... Don't know." she muttered.

Emma's team players looked at each other and shrug confusedly. They ran towards her trying to defend whatever move she was planning to make.

A vein popped from the coach's temple as he watched his star forward tear the play to pieces— "What the hell are you doing, Swan?!"

Emma's darkening eyes were fixated on her prey, everything around her completely blurred and gone. The only thing she could feel was the adrenaline in her veins and the royal desire to break his stupid face.

The vexed coach chewed on his gum tightly and slammed his board to the floor. "Damn it! —SWAAAANNNN!" His roaring shout completely drowned in the louder noise of the passionate crowd.

In the meantime, Robin tried to run away with the ball when Emma completely aware of her senses, swept him with her foot and a shoving push; the sweaty boy winced as he plummeted to the ground and cried in pain. He cradled like a baby and clung to his shin.

The roaring crowd went wild as the loud sound of the whistle brought the game to a halt. Regina's jaw hit the ground, and Mary Margaret covered her face in disbelief. A red card was flashed on Emma's face by the referee. "You're out!" he shouted with a neutral face.

Emma's sneered at the idiot on the ground; she couldn't find the will to care. Part of her felt a rush of satisfaction. She wiped her sweaty face and walked off the field, soon finding the disappointed and lost faces of her teammates. Their frowns hit hard and reminded her of what she had done; they would have to go to playoffs without her; she had probably cost them the win.

Regina moved through the crowd as she excused herself and rushed down to the field and her girlfriend. "Emma!"

Once down there, avoiding a couple of bodies on the way wasn't difficult, she spotted Emma and jogged to her. "Emma!" Regina shouted once again and noticed the coach was going off on her.

Emma turned at her name being called by the familiar, beautiful voice and ignored the scolding words of the bellowing taller man.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SWAN?!" he thundered out, while tiny drops of spit sprinkled out, emphasizing his fiery speech.

With a tight frown, Regina interjected. "Please don't speak to her that way," she managed in her most intimidating and paradoxically enough, respectful tone.

"It's ok Regina," Emma murmured, she felt deserving of the verbal vomit for letting her impulses get the best of her.

"No, it is not!" Regina stuck her nose in the air and challenged the coach defensively.

The tall man looked down at the tiny thing while chewing on his gum with an annoyed look on his face— He turned to Emma. "Who da hell's this? he asked.

Regina inspected the man; immediately picking up on his thick New Yorker accent.

"She is my girlfriend coach... Look I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened." Emma apologized honestly.

"You just blew our chance to win the first game of the season, Swan! That's what happened!" he ranted.

Regina stood there with knitting brows as this horrible man screamed at her girlfriend. She watched Emma take it with a bowed head. Regina hated every second of it and could feel her heart splinter.

"I know sir," Emma said with broken spirits. She really did feel like shit, not only had she let her team down after all their hard work, but also thrown weeks of practice and careful planning down the drain. He walked away, and Regina Immediately searched for her eyes.

"Oh, Em... sweetheart, are you alright?" Regina cooed.

Emma nodded and met those beautiful, and devoted brown eyes. She pushed a cheerless smile "I am, baby, don't worry."

"What happened? Why did you trip that guy?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head and stalled. "Nothing... I just misjudged my distance; that's all," She tried to ease her lover with a small smile.

Regina knew what she'd seen but decided to smile softly and nod, for now... "Ok, let's go home and study." she proposed.

Emma took Regina's hand and kissed it. "I have to shower first... and I brought my brother's bike, remember?" Green eyes were back to their natural soft light.

"Right... I had forgotten about that." Regina said.

"I'll meet you at my house like we planned?" Emma tried.

Regina nodded and leaned in to place a kiss on Emma's lips. "I'll see you there."

Emma had easily beat Regina to her house; Neal's motorcycle allowed her to skip all afternoon traffic with ease.

The girls had been spending a considerable amount of time together the past few weeks, compared to the past month. However, Cora and Mary Margaret had, of course, had the talk and made it a life mission to intercept their encounters casually; making it almost impossible for them to have quality time together. Emma and Regina had been growing tired of Cora and Mary Margaret always being there, ready to startle them into absolute annoyance.

Tonight, the teacher gave them their space; she knew they had been studying for a test the following day. It was now almost midnight, and Emma felt like she still didn't know enough.

They sat on the shiny hardwood floor of Emma's room; a few candles on the nightstand for mood, music in the background, and Emma's bed as a backrest. She growled at the complex formulas on her notebook and huffed. Her beautiful blonde head fell freely on the edge of the mattress. "I don't get this! It's just too much, Regina..." Emma whined with furrowed brows.

Regina was concentrated on solving a problem effortlessly; she continued to write. "You are ready, Em... you know the content, and you will do incredibly well tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked, still doubting her skill.

Regina stopped writing and turned to look into her lover's worried and stressed eyes. She smiled, caressing Emma's cheek. "Because I've seen you solve a dozen of those in the past five hours, and you are doing great," She leaned in to place a small kiss on Emma's lips and went back to her problem.

A knock on the door and they both turned. Mary Margaret's smiling head popped in. "I am going to bed, girls... goodnight,"

"Night mom," Emma said, and went back to her notebook.

"Good night, Miss Blanchard," Regina smiled.

Mary Margaret closed the door and immediately opened it again, her head popped in out of nowhere startling Emma, green eyes widened.  _Geez!_

"And please girls, don't do anything I wouldn't, alright?" Mary Margaret chimed in, and Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina blushed and nodded with a polite, small smile. She knew what that meant.

"Night!" Chippered Mary Margaret with a smile and closed the door.

Annoyed, Emma snapped. "What do they think we are? —Twelve? —Seriously?" She scoffed.

Regina simply took her hand and caressed it, giving her lover an understanding look, she too felt overprotected.

"I mean, I'm a woman, I'm not a kid! If I we want to have sex we will." Emma added, so ready for the irritating day to be over.

Regina smiled. "I know, love... I'm so sorry, I feel the same way, but apparently, they don't see us as we see and know ourselves to be, just don't let it get to you." She continued to gently caress that soft, milky hand she adored.

Emma shook her head and felt the anger dissipate thanks to her. Everything seemed to come back to Regina. She went back to her notebook and gave the problem another try.

Another hour went by, and they were almost finished. To Emma's surprise, Regina looked as awake and alert as if it were the middle of the day; she was writing away so skillfully. Emma smiled feeling that unique sensation in her chest. Regina was so concentrated on her task that she didn't even realize Emma had gone to her door and locked it…. She swallowed hard and kneeled back down right next to her. Denim-covered knees supported her body on the hardwood as she leaned softly and kissed Regina's neck.

Untied red chucks twisted as she contorted herself closer. Brushed dark hair to the side and continued to place sweet and titillating kisses on Regina's pulse point.

Regina stopped writing and closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, giving Emma better access to her neck. She put her mechanical pencil down in the middle of her neat notebook.

Emma softly pushed the straps of Regina's dress off smooth shoulders and brushed her lips on them. They felt like exotic silk.

With eyes still closed, Regina shivered, "Emma... we shouldn't."

Another craving kiss. This time, Emma pushed her wanting tongue out. "Do you want me to stop?" she whispered against Regina's neck.

Regina shook her head. "No... but, —ah..." she shuddered with pleasure.

Emma nibbled on her earlobe while cupping a small, full mound in her hand.

"Em..." Regina whispered with so much want; it made Emma feel the numbing ache push against the fabric of her jeans. Regina felt her own arousal starting to come down her tight walls. Her head was already spinning, loving the way Emma's hands and lips worked in such perfect sync —the way Emma made her feel was as fascinating as the fact that she could savor every single touch in her mouth.

Emma looped her arm on Regina's front and pulled her up to her knees, Regina complied.

Pressing her front to Regina's back, Emma continued to make her fly, brushing that wet tongue on her enticing neck. A pale hand gently ran up a legging covered thigh, pushing Regina's pretty and expensive dress up.

"Em..." Regina moaned, feeling that same hand curve on her clothed sex. "Miss Blanchard said..."

Emma claimed every single inch of that sweet, olive skin, while Regina was losing her ability to think and speak clearly. All she could feel was her body getting lost in the titillating electricity Emma's lips, and fingers ignited. Regina felt Emma's arousal pushing on her lower back as she continued to kiss her way into Regina's heart and mind as she pulled her closer.

Regina clenched her jaw.

"I really need you right now baby... please..." Emma begged so softly and sweetly to Regina's ear.

It was still so hard to believe Regina's kisses belonged to her. Adoring caresses for the most important person in her life, the way Regina brought Emma to her knees always made her want to cry. She didn't.

Regina threw an arm back and looped it around Emma's neck. She quietly whimpered as Emma continued to knead on her clothed axis avidly, pushing her into the bulging erection Regina knew all too well was just beautiful and blinding.

"I want you so bad..." Emma moved her hand to the waist of Regina's leggings and brushed her fingertips between the breaking point of the garment and sweet olive skin. "Can we?" Emma begged between kisses on Regina's neck and shoulder.

Drowning in pleasure, Regina nodded, while Emma's hand dipped into the constricting leggings, bypassing lace and immediately feeling molten desire.

Regina moaned again, and Emma quickly lost composure. Her skin flushed in a rush of excitement; her sex twitched inside her slightly loose jeans. "Oh, baby..." Emma managed, feeling both Regina's and her very own ache.

Regina's entire body shivered in ecstasy as Emma continued to gently but steadily stimulate her glistening, hot flesh.

Emma reached into the book bag on her bed, retrieving a condom from the hidden pocket inside. She continued to kiss and nibble on an incredibly aroused Regina as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down with her underwear just below her buttocks. Her provoking hardness sprung up almost touching her delicate, flat stomach.

She slipped on the rubber and continued her devoted, soft, and passionate attentions on Regina, pushing black leggings and matching lace down her lover's thighs.

Regina immediately felt Emma's hard arousal so vividly brush her skin. She felt her knees weaken as the desire smoldering between her thighs dripped down. She bit back a moan.

Emma was drunk in love; she was so high on Regina's love it drove her straight into madness, a head-on collision she chose so fucking gladly.

As Regina felt Emma pushing up the back of her dress, she opened her eyes softly, still caressing the back of her neck as she reached back. "What are you doing?" Regina managed between soft whimpers.

Emma continued with her steady attention, so transfixed in the deadly darkness of Regina's thighs... so warm and so, so wet. She caressed her lover's neck with soft pink lips. "Do you trust me?" Emma whispered and licked Regina's ear while brushing her slick wet digits from Regina's sex, up to her abdomen.

Regina closed her eyes and let her head fall back on Emma's shoulder. "I do... Of course." she breathed out and shuddered.

Emma kissed her softly. "It's ok... just trust me, but I'll stop if it hurts you, please tell me... If you want me to stop."

Regina nodded eagerly and turned on.

Emma took her length and directed it to her girlfriend's wet velvet, all the while driving her to the edge of insanity as she stroked her most secret nerve with need and care.

Regina closed her eyes and braced herself as she knew by now what to expect. The initial ache was always there, but it quickly turned into the most beautiful and paradoxical kind of pain.

Emma closed her eyes and flew high as her beloved Regina's walls pulled her in. So wetly, so tightly— so perfectly. Regina took her in gently, her beautiful mouth open and fixed in place. Her brows found each other as she felt Emma's stomach touch her ass. The feeling inside her walls, definite, absolute and sated. "Oh, my God..." Regina's soft moan was devastating. It made Emma tremble as she began to move inside her lover.

"Are you ok, baby?" Emma breathed out so vulnerably, it made Regina love her more.

Regina nodded and leaned forward finding purchase on Emma's nightstand. Dark locks of hair fell freely on one side, while In a dreamy haze of satisfaction and ache, Regina could swear she saw one of the candles flicker, move within its own self-consumption. As Emma pushed in and out, the electrifying pang hit the edge of her. Each time. A tight grip on the bed next to them.

Hot, wet and easy strokes of a romance red colored and transcending.

She tried to muffle her moans as best as she could, the music in the background aided their fantasy. "Oh, Emma... it feels so good." she shivered as Emma circled her hips and started to pushed deeper... harder.

Emma's grip on Regina's hips was unrelenting. She watched with enthralled, enamored eyes how she came out and got lost inside her again and again. Regina's soft sounds were so beautiful. they were all she needed to survive.

Heaving, Regina moaned. "I want to kiss you... I want to touch you and see you... Please..." she managed, and Emma slowed down her thrusts. Regina leaned back and turned her face, Emma stayed inside but didn't move.

Green eyes found brown ones and reminded Regina of just how much love there was inside her. She leaned down to kiss her and softly caressed Regina's sweaty chest. Emma slowly pulled out of her and removed her own top. She sat on the hardwood floor. Green eyes looked up at Regina, waiting for her to direct it all. She called the shots and Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

Regina looked down at her beautiful girlfriend, all... of her aroused-self, and straddled her slowly. She leaned in and kissed Emma's delicious, sweet lips as she eased herself down onto her sex.

Brown eyes closed momentarily as she took Emma in completely and opened them again. Regina shuddered once the fullness consumed her, and her clit hit that searing end. She gazed into green eyes with untamed breathing patterns and delicious lips. Those curvy lips Emma lived for lingered on pink ones as Regina began to rock her hips. Her breath was so sweet, so warm and tempting. Emma wanted to kiss her so badly but this was transporting her straight into nirvana. She felt the in and out of Regina's breathing on her lips, just as she felt her on her hips. Emma's hands held onto Regina's wicked curves and squeezed deliriously.

Emma's eyes looked magical; maybe it was the night... the tightening arousal of the coming and going between their waiting bodies, or maybe it was just love. She wanted to keep this moment engraved to her memory until her last good day and beyond. Emma watched how right before her eyes Regina became the most beautiful woman ever to walk the earth. The love of her life. She knew she would love her forever; there was absolutely no doubt in her mind.

She allowed Regina to do as she pleased, and so Regina did.

She made love to Emma without regression; she rocked her wanting sex against Emma, allowing her in as deeply as she possibly could, just until Emma could touch the top of her mind and beyond. Regina moaned on Emma's lips, and Emma could not hold herself anymore. The ardor in her heart and her sex lured her into that exquisite mouth, and so she claimed it, she kissed Regina so hard that night. She kissed her like she was about to lose her.

And that was how her heart began to break at her mind's wandering. She began to think and feel so much, while Regina continued to quicken her hard rocking of hips. Regina opened her mouth, and Emma could feel her tightening around her.

So, Emma moved forward and reclaimed control, she needed to love her more, to give her everything she had.

Her young heart was fracturing; it was cracking wide open by the most beautiful and blinding love. She laid Regina on the hardwood floor protecting her head with a pale hand. Regina moaned as quietly as she could, while Emma began to thrust in and out of her faster.

"Fuck baby..." Emma moaned desperately and claimed her lips hard.

Regina's orgasm began to extend; it seemed to have stopped mid-stride only to turn into something more, something more intense and intimate. Her time-starved lover continued to move with frantic passion and speed. With legs opened a little wider, Regina gripped Emma's ass and pushed her in. The sound of their bodies colliding could be heard, however, the music was louder.

Harder... Once, twice, thrice... and on. Regina's soft, muffled moans matched each deep thrust. She felt the obscenity tickle her tongue and bit her lip. "Oh! Emma..." she shivered as her hands grasped at the shiny floor.

Regina's body arched, she was lost in a mixture of Emma's kisses on her neck and her presence so deep inside. Emma took her to the peak of lust and showed her the entire universe on the back of her eyelids. "Oh... God... Emma..." Regina managed as she swallowed and choked back on love. She opened her mouth and locked it in place as she felt her lover catch up to her. Emma moaned as she came.

The aching and pulling in…

Regina was happily waiting for her lover to watch stars with her, her gift to her forever. She was so lost in her haze, while Emma's hopes dreams and love were collected by the rubber. Her body shivered, and a sob escaped her lips. She sobbed, and Regina's smile turned into a frown, a worried frown. She quickly searched for Emma's face that was hidden in the safety of her neck.

Brown eyes found green ones soaked in tears; Emma was bawling; her beautiful face so flushed and broken.

"Emma," Regina's expression was one of intense worry and ache; she didn't know yet why her lover was in this state, though she already ached for her. "What happened, love?" She desperately caressed Emma's wet cheeks and searched her eyes for an answer.

Emma stalled with a small chuckle. She was swollen and embarrassed. "I'm ok... I'm such a girl I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. "It just got to me... the moment," She wasn't lying technically, but she wasn't going to make Regina sad with her fears of losing her.

Regina melted and kissed her softly. Deeply. "I love you."

Emma smiled again and nodded. "I love you, too," she finished and then kissed Regina's forehead as she pulled out of her gently.

…..

"Shit..." Emma muttered.

"What it is?" Regina asked curiously and looked down at her lover's sex.

"The condom broke..." Emma said, and looked into brown eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and let it go. "It's alright, those things happen, I believe... don't worry." She smiled and brushed her thumb on Emma's lips.

"I'm sorry... maybe I... I was too rough, I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" Emma was frantically falling into desperation and guilt at the mere thought.

Regina sat up and looked into her eyes as she cupped her cheek. "Emma... Look at me,"

Emma eased down and complied.

"You didn't hurt me... I really loved it," she said with a small smile and confident eyes.

Emma nodded and moved to help Regina with her clothes. Regina stopped her. "It's alright, love, I need to shower, anyway," She grinned softly.

Emma put her pants back on as she stood and helped Regina up. "Ok," Emma murmured.

Regina finished removing her leggings and then kissed Emma's lips gently. "May I go first?" she begged, and how could Emma say no?

"Of course..." she said, and watched Regina disappear into her bathroom as she turned over her shoulder with that smile…

She smiled, and Emma felt whole.

Regina always looked back when she walked away.

Always.

She could not stand the thought of watching her walk away forever.

**A/N: Excuse the errors and bad writing! Books are much better! Please check out my wbstie, link on my instagram: krprince_ (with a dot between k and r) and twitter: krprince_ please subscribe and follow and I'll keep you posted with my projects, writing, and even gifts! I love to connect with you guys as it always brings me such joy!**


End file.
